Works of Nothingness
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Basic skills, practicing bringing together sentences, works of plot or story outlines. From different anime characters, will put at the beginning on the chapter which anime it is from. Some people who read my stories before may read them as silly one shots or failed chapters of stories, those are being deleted and placed here.
1. NG Life: Never Forget

**Very Important Note:** ( and this will be in the next few stories I upload. )

Okay. This story was written in 2011. It was deleted from my account. So if you seen it before you have, it only has been rewritten. Thank you.

The other chapters will not match up to this one. This was a practice story.

* * *

Sirix Lucretius Fronto stared in disbelief at the broken stairwell he had just ran up; it was now covered with the stones of the walls and roof, a large amount of life's deepest red blood began to flow from the breaks. This told Sirix, that the one who save him and his friend was no longer with the living.

Sirix fell to his knees, screaming the scream of his Lady, this action almost cause his wounded and unconscious friend to fell from his back. As Sirix felt numb as he continued to watch the blood come through, small moans was heard from behind as his best friend Loleus began awakening.

Screams and cries of shock and surprise from the people near by sounded as they watch the skies darken with more of the black smoke that had come from the mountain as it lay its shadow over the City of Pompeii, now it was raining down on its inhabitance a mix of small light stone and large heavier ones and more people cries joined the first.

Loleus at last opened his eyes and glance towards Sirix's face, Loleus had his chin resting on Sirix's shoulder. Once Loleus saw the shock in Sirix's eyes, he followed Sirix's line of vision and gazed at the blood that was beginning to dry fast.

"This is all that remains of our Lady." Sirix voice came out, firm and hard as he held back his tears.

"No..." Loleus manage gasped out through his pain, "This can not be...No."

Loleus screamed at the top of his lungs and reached out toward the broken stairs, it was Sirix who pulled him away, holding him close until he had calmed.

"We flee from this place," Sirix said as he turned and grabbed hold of Loleus shoulders, keeping the other steady, Sirix stared into Loleus eyes."We will return for Serena and flee to the harbour or to the hills. Pompeii, I fear has, come under the wrath of the gods."

" Yes, I agree." Loleus said as he held his wound knowing that he would not live long but for the sake of Sirix's sanity after losing their Lady Aglaia Felix, it was not best to test Sirix mind. Sirix leaned Loleus against a solid wall and start placing clothe over the deep wound. "As soon as it is first light?"

"First light, you say?" Sirix said with a laugh and waved his hand to the dark heavens, "My friend, I have not been away from you more then an hour; it is still day."

Loleus felt a chill run down his shine as he turn his eyes to the skies, just as lightning began to tear through the blackest, still the ones who were walking pass did not see this as a serious, as the only thing they seemed to be doing was finding shelter.

"I am done with this," Sirix said as he moved away and glance at his patch work, and then offered his arm out to his friend, "Yet us leave here."

Loleus gritted his teeth as he climb up to his feet and place his arm round Sirix's neck and together began walking, Loleus was holding one the best he could but he could feel his strength fading as walked down the roads. Loleus turned to face Sirix with his open to speak but closed it again once he saw that Sirix also had injures. Blood slowly came down Sirix's head, shoulder and chest, the reason for Loleus not seeing this before now, was that as quickly as the blood fell a thick layer of dust would covered the red liquid.

Sirix and Loleus walked on through the dark streets in silence, the open source of light were the dim torches and the sudden lightning above, walking was getting harder as he carried on. People were now starting to leave their homes in favour of running for the harbour, this made getting through the large panicking crowds was yet another challenge for the already exhausted gladiators. Still Sirix and Loleus walked on in their pain, which they could handle, as pain was something the pair had grown used this feeling.

"Sirix, leave me." Loleus called out to his friend at last, "Leave me, and hurry to Serena..."

"I shall not leave you," Sirix shouted back not wanting to hear what Loleus had to say, "We shall return together."

"I would love to return together," Loleus said with a smile as he tried to move to head to face Sirix once more but no long could, "I do not think I can move any more."

"Then I shall carry you on my back!" Sirix shouted out this time louder, tears now poured down his dusty cheek leaving marks in their place.

"Sirix ...please..." Loleus said softy, as sadness entered his heart at the sound of his friend agonizing voice.

It was the overwhelming heat that brought Sirix to his knees, the air around him rush pass and change so that he was gasping for breathe. The pain that now came from breathing was too much and he lowed Loleus to the ground as he tried to breathe normally once more. The air shifted again and Sirix took in some air, he broke out into a pain filled coughing fit. Loleus was coughing heavier, only he began coughing up his blood.

Sirix glance down at his dearest friend, who could no longer be recognized through the darkest, dust and blood. Sirix place his arms around Loleus and cradled him closed to his chest, hoping not to breathe in any more of the poison air.

"Look Sirix, the mountain. It also bleed with us." Loleus choked out with a small smile as he tired to returned the embrace Sirix had put him in trying to drew comfort from his own words Sirix lifted his eyes towards the mountain, and where the mountain met the blackness was trails of red, illuminating the mountain's peck, "The gods has not left us, they feel our pain and let the mountain bleed with us..."

"I want to live!" Sirix said as he held Loleus closed to his own, "I want you and Serena to both live. And to be happy. I want …..to be happy."

"You have giving me... more happiness more you will even know..." Loleus said still smiling even though he could no long see his friend face, "...so... please..."

"No. No Loleus!" Sirix screamed and shook his friend shoulders trying to wake him up, "You can not leave me! Wake up! Stay with me!"

"...but I am with you..." Loleus mumbled out with his eyes closed trying to hold on just a little longer, "...I will never leave you...and even if we part...it will be only a short time..no matter where you are...I will become a light and ….go flying to your side..."

It was then Sirix knew he was not going to get out of Pompeii alive nor would he see Serena's smiling face any more. Serena his beloved wife who was waiting somewhere in this endless darkness.

Sirix lost his power and laid down behind his friend, his thoughts ran into each others, as question on why this was happen echoed throughout his mind.

'Was this my doing?' Sirix thought as his breathing began short, sharp breathes, 'I wanted to protect them all and now both my Lady and Loleus are in the depths of Hades as the Greeks talk about.'

Sirix hugged the body of his friend closer and closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to take a firmer hold on him. Sirix cast his mind back to yesterday when the City and its people there laughing and living.

"Is this really how I am to die?" Sirix said aloud as he force his eyes open once again and tried to lift his body, which had been covered by the still falling strange light stone, "No. ...I can not...Not yet.."

Sirix somehow manage to sit up on his knees and glare at the still rumbling mountain with its flashes lightning and its black smoke that continue to fill the heavens.

'If I die, then they shall really die.' Sirix thought as he gritted his teeth and carrying on glaring at the mountain, making an oath within his heart, 'My friends lives inside me. Their lives here and feeling. I shall not erase them. We shall go down to the darkness that is Hades together...even if I rot away...I shall never forget them. I shall not forget...Serena...Wait for me...I am coming with you now...coming you.. see you... once ….more...once more...to see you once more...'

Sirix laid in the darkness, he could not remember when he closed his eyes or when laid down. Was he laying down? Sirix was not sure. Sirix suddenly felt just he was under water, floating endlessness through dark water.

'Where am I? What is this place?' Sirix thought, as for some reason he could not open his mouth to speak, 'Water? Am I in the sea? Why would I be at the sea? I was...What was I doing? Wine? Was I going to fetch some wine? No...Then why am I thinking about red water?'


	2. NG Life: Shadow

Six year old Keidai Saeki peered into the darkness, there was something out there, he knew that something or someone was staring back at him from the eternal blackness. It was then the soft whispers began; the darkness was whispering to him, Keidai did not understand the words that were spoken at him but the voice that there was beautiful, warm and filled with pure love.

Keidai reached out for the darkness wanting the whispering voice. Only for another voice to scream out from the deep shadows, it surrounded him, keeping locked within cold shadowy chains. This pained voice left him feeling hollow inside, causing Keidai to open his mouth and cried out in pain as an emotion with held no meaning to him swallowed him completely.

Falling to his knees and covering his small hand over his face, Keidai started to cry bitterly. How long he cry in the darkness, Keidai had no way of knowing, but as he slowly took his hand away and move his head upwards, he saw that he was up no longer alone.

A strange man stood before Keidai, just watching him. The man stared at Keidai through a odd looking helmet, only one eye was visible and it gazed upon Keidai with a look of pure sadness. Keidai slowly looked the man up and down, most of the man was cover up by the deep red cape, over his chest was as breastplate which was the same colour as the helmet, under that Keidai could make out what seemed to be an white dress.

The man took a step towards Keidai, and Keidai for his part jumped to his feet and turn to run away from this sad, strange man. Keidai, however stopped mid turn, as the lovely whispering came once more, and Keidai looked beyond the man staring into the darkness again. Suddenly behind the man was a dark mountain, at the sight of this Keidai felt fear grip his heart and head throbbed.

The man fell to his knees and placed his hand on his hips, waiting for Keidai to come to him this time. Keidai looked to the kneed man to the dark mountain, for some reason Keidai both hated and loved the mountain.

Taking a deep breathe Keidai looked towards to man and with his right hand in front of him, Keidai moved forwards, walking slowly towards the man with the sad eye. As Keidai walked, the ground began to change, once only blackness, lifeless ground it began green with rich long grass. The skies shifted to the most beautiful clear blue Keidai had ever seen, as he stood before the man. Keidai's hand hovered over the man's heart, and taking eyes off the man and over his shoulder, Keidai gazed at a white city, and then to the mountain. The sight of the mountain took Keidai's air form his lungs, in his short six years, Keidai never seen such a scene of serenity. New smells came next, fragrances both foreign and familiar, the air around him grew warm and the sun suddenly was giving it light over the land.

The whispers sounded and Keidai saw a person standing a little pass the sad man, a woman talking softy to them in words that he could not understand, and blinking Keidai could see that they there under a tree on top of hill.

Keidai's heart pounded against his chest as he look back at the sad man who now had closed his eyes and was waiting for Keidai, at last Keidai move his hand and touch the breastplate. Keidai felt himself being pulled down by nothingness, suddenly Keidai knew who he was and who was the woman standing there.

"Serena...And I am Sirix..." Keidai whispered into the dark room, a lone tear trailed down his cheek as he lay upon his bed. Sitting up Keidai saw that he was morning as soon his mother would come in and wake for for breakfast; as on cue the door flew open and his mother appeared with a bright smile on her face. Keidai sat there in shock as he looked at his mother he had always known, another image over lapped with his vision.

"Good Morning!" Keidai's mother beamed at her son.

"Aria!" Keidai/Sirix shouted loudly as he threw the covers off himself, before him was Sirix's younger sister, Keidai/Sirix could not help but asked, "How are you here?"

"Aria?" Keidai/Sirix's mother/sister asked, tilting her head to the side, "Who is that? Some manga character?"

"Huh … ?" Keidai/Sirix blinked at her not knowing what to say to that, "You are … my mother? My sister is my mother?"

Keidai/Sirix watched his mother/sister all but bounce out the room, calling out of his father about Keidai calling her his best friend and him being a mama's boy. Keidai/Sirix shook his head trying to get over the shock of what just happen, and trying to get his thoughts together.

'Just as long as my grandmother is not Smyrna.' Keidai/Sirix thought as he flopped down on the bed, just as his father walked in the door. Keidai/Sirix's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open at who came through. The part that was Sirix was scream bloody murder, while the Keidai part of him was happy to see his father. In the end it was Sirix who won and Keidai/Sirix stood out and began shouted at his ache-rival Raoul Lucius Verus, who dare to marry his sister and get her with child, of course Keidai/Sirix did not notice that he was shouting in a language that was from 2000 years ago.


	3. NG Life: Change

Saeki Keidai frowned, he was standing in front of the classroom, answering the questions of the blackboard. His fellow students were talking loudly, clearly about him. Keidai did not like being the centre of attention, he was just no used to it.

Of course ask anyone of were here, and they would tell that a different story. Because a month ago, this young man was completely mad. Saeki Keidai spoke in strange undertones while talking to himself, other times he shouted at random and talking loudly to himself, tears would pour down his face for no reason, and dance in the middle of the room, the corridor, the street, or anywhere he suddenly feel like it.

During this time he never noticed, lost in his own little world.

No one knew why the highly intelligent but insane Keidai, suddenly changed into a calm and cool person.

The reasons, Keidai was now without the screaming Sirix living in his mind, the memories of his past life now settled down into a soft hum in the back of his mind. He was able to recall them any time he wanted.

Keidai walked away from the board, he went back to his seat with an odd air around. He was almost like a different person from the person before, it was unnerving to everyone.

Keidai glanced down at his desk, there was a college booklet sitting on it. Soon he would be choosing the course that would set him up for the future. The young man turned his gaze beside him, Mii was smiling back at him.

Mii was his soon to be girlfriend, trying to date the hyper girl was hard work. After Keidai told her that he loved her, Mii withdrew. Toying with the idea. Keidai did not mind, he enjoy her playing around; however once they finished high school, he was hoping to date the young woman seriously.

Keidai allowed a smirk to appear on his face, Mii noticed it and quickly looked down with a red face. She was growing used to this new behaver.


	4. Sailor Moon: UsagiSailor MoonSerenity

Sailor Moon.

At the very top of Tokyo Tower stood a silhouette of a young woman, twin pig-tails blow rapidly in the high winds. The strange woman's sky blue eyes stared dully out at the steel towers that was the city around, her expression was a complete void of all emotion.

Hands tighten around an object on her chest, beneath the gloves she had on, her knuckles grew white as she held onto it hard. Then she glanced downwards, from there she could see the people walking around the streets, going about their day without a care in the world.

Sailor Moon sighed aloud, within her mind there was a warring. The memories of the dead princess of the Moon who was crying out for her lost lover and Usagi a simple teen girl who liked nothing then to enjoy life to the full with her family and friends.

The two had different upbringings, and had a different way of thinking when making choices. The only thing the two shared, was their love for people. The need to help anyone who was in trouble, wanted to take away any pain they may way.

Sailor Moon glued them together, between the powerfully princess and the normally girl the mighty warrior continued to stand tall, showing no sign of worry of the two others that lived. Sailor Moon locked her heart now, to everything. It was the only way to keep the two side sane, Usagi/Serenity whoever she was, she was dying inside.

Sailor Moon gave bored look towards the darkening skies, the full moon was becoming more visible in there. Then Sailor Moon allowed a smile to grace her lips, she always felt at her best when the moon was it highest and fullest.

Serenity moaned inside; her lover no longer knew her. Usagi wailed inside; she had lost her normal life. Sailor Moon wanted it to end, she wished that she had not awaken that the two aliens never came, then one of them would have been happy. And Usagi was the one born in this lifetime, so she should be the one to chose.

At that thought Serenity's noise halted, making Sailor Moon frown. Even the part that was Usagi seemed to be surprised by this, because she also stopped. Sailor Moon's frown deepen more so, she thoughts were everywhere.

'If I never went to Earth, never met Endymion,' Serenity's soft voice spoke from somewhere at the back of her mind, 'Then the Moon Kingdom may never have fallen, I and the people of that world may never have died. It is all my fault, I'm to blame.'

Sailor Moon eyes widen at these words, Usagi's heart began to best hard against her chest. The young woman hunted through the oldest part of herself, seeing the images that were there.

'But if Serenity never did these things,' Usagi reasoned with a broken voice, 'Then I would never have been born! Never known the good things I have now! Yeah, times are hard but through the hard times there is life and hope! And I know that Serenity does not regret having Endymion's love!'

Sailor Moon let go of her chest, and reached upwards, covering her ears with her hands, then she bent down knees never touching everything but she kept her balance.

'I only caused him pain.' Serenity cried out, 'I am sure that he would have gone on to be someone great. But...he and his Kingdom, his own people...it gave them to me. And he die...What of Mamoru he remembers nothing and must likely end out with a beautiful woman! This Mamoru whom Endymion had become has his life set out before himself, will we really take that dream away from him?'

Sailor Moon closed her eyes shut, and tried to bring her body tighter together. As she slowly opened her lovely blue eyes again, she saw that the sun had gone down. Then Sailor Moon unfolded herself and gazed up to the moon, it beams it silvery light upon her.

'Mamo-chan...would be better off without me.' Usagi admitted to herself in an odd low voice, 'I wish that I could be a good soul mate for him, but I'm weak and unless. Ever Ann would be a better match for him than me. Mamo-chan does not remember for a reason. Maybe he does not want to remember that he has someone like me for a soul mate!'

Sailor Moon stood quickly, listening to the voices within she turn to her Crystal once more and gripped it, and bow her head low. The winds around her pick up as pink and white light flickered and surrounded her body.

"I wish that I was never born!" Usagi/Sailor Moon/Serenity said in one strong voice, as she leaned forwards off the hight. Then she let herself fall, only to be stopped by something at her middle. Sailor Moon found herself hanging over a horrifying drop.

Sailor Moon 'eeked' and was spun around in mid air. Someone pulled her up and back on the pole that she had been balancing on. Sailor Moon into pure white. It took her some time to noticed the arms wrapped around her back holding her in place, but when she did Sailor Moon quickly glanced up and came face to face with the Moonlight Knight; who did not look pleased.

At the sight of him, the light display that Sailor Moon was doing slowed down and came to a stop. Sailor Moon tried to look away from his disappointed gaze, but she could not. There was something about this man, that made her unable.

"Sailor Moon."Moonlight Knight said almost darkly, his eyes seemed to turn black as they narrowed at her, "What were you doing?"

"I..we..me?.."Serenity/Sailor Moon/Usagi squeaked out, she stared out at him with wide eyes before sighing in defeat and then said with an air of indifference, "Serenity was crying about Endymion forgetting about them and Usagi was upset because Mamoru never took her chocolate she made for Valentines Day. Our thoughts went else where, and we chose to end it."

"By killing yourself." Moonlight Knight hissed out, looking outright angry. "What there you thinking people care about you-"

Sailor Moon held up her hand to stop him talking, making him growl at the small blonde.

"No."Sailor Moon said firmly as she reached his eyes with hers, "There is another way. I can break through the Time Door and change the past. I saw these through Serenity's memories, I can stopped the Princess and Prince from ever meeting. This would save everyone in that past and open up a new future!"

"Sailor Moon." Moonlight Knight said in a deadly cold voice and glared down at her, making the young woman shake. "You are being selfish. Think of how the Earth Prince would feel, would he want to lose the only woman he truly loved, just because he did not take your silly piece of chocolate?"

"Well its a little then th-" Sailor Moon started and it was his turned to cut her off.

"Silence!" Moonlight Knight growled out, and sounding to Serenity's ears, strangely like Prince Endymion when he was enraged, "I shall not hear another word. Serenity sleep."

Sailor Moon blinked in shocked as the part that was Serenity seemed to fall into a deep sleep. Usagi began to panic, Sailor Moon was about to moved away from the man who seemed to have some sort of power over them, but could not finished her jump as he reached down and simple touched her broach.

Usagi stood there wearing nothing but her school uniform, blinking in shock and disbelief. Slowly she looked down and screamed her lungs out, Moonlight Knight picked her out and carried her jumped high into the sky. Usagi swallowed her scream and grabbed hold of the clothe that white cover the Knight, she pulled herself deeper into his embrace.

Air rushed passed her face still, but before long the movement ended. Usagi peeked out, and saw that she was in the park near her house. How the Moonlight Knight got her there that fast Usagi would never know.

"What the?" A voice said from somewhere behind Moonlight Knight, Usagi moved slightly to look around his large body. Mamoru was sitting on the park's bench looking very surprised to see the man dressed in white.

Then he saw Usagi and just stared at her before frowning deeply, one that Usagi knew well. Mamour was not happy about something.

"My Lady," Moonlight Knight said in a charming manner, and took hold of her chin making Usagi look up to face him, "The next time you try and end your life, I shall not be as kind."

Moonlight Knight kissed Usagi on the lips. Right there in front of Mamoru, the only thing that kept it being a true kiss was that clothe he had wrapped around his face. Serenity had up just in time for that and the power of Sailor Moon hummed against her chest once more.

Moonlight Knight faded away into nothingness as Mamoru, leaped from his seat and ran he him with his fist held high ready to hit the man in the face.

"Usagi" Mamoru said almost darkly, his eyes seemed to turn black as they narrowed at her, "What were you doing?"

"Huh?" Usagi said trying to get out of her daze, Mamoru glared worsen looking ready to kill. "Oh! Yeah! Mmm...Here!"

Usagi pulled out the chocolate she made from her pocket, and threw it at him. Mamoru caught it easy and glared down at the heart shape chocolate, still he did not look to pleased.

"That's the only one that came out right." Usagi said sadly as she looked to the ground, "But-"

Another kiss. Mamoru was kissing her, Usagi and Serenity began joining. Soon were was no longer two, but one; where one memories ended another began. Usagi smile against his lips as she tried and fail to deepen the kiss.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as the kiss broke off, she searched his deep blue eyes looking for any sign that he knew who she was, there was none; but there was love finding behind his eyes, she could just about see it.

"Never. Ever. Kiss anyone."Mamoru hissed out, as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. Mamoru looked completely and utterly confused by his action and words. "But me."

With that he popped the chocolate in his mouth and sucked on it, and awaited death. But the thing was well made, and he smile down at the rabbit that was gazing up at him hopeful.

'This Mamoru who was Endymion," Usagi said to herself as she stared pure love for the man holding her swelled up inside, 'Fell in love with me, without knowing who I am, as Serenity nor Sailor Moon. But just Usagi. I am sure that I would have met him again and fallen in love also without my memories.'

Mamoru began walking pulling Usagi along with, mumbling under his breath about killing men dressed in white. Usagi glanced towards Tokyo Tower, is lights could be seen against the black starry sky. She went wondering what would have happened if Moonlight Knight had not been there, and why was he in such a place anyway?

Usagi smile happy now, with her plot in life. And hoped that she never got confused with her past and present self again.


	5. Detective Conan: Strom Within

Detective Conan.

The sky move fast with the high winds that blow carrying the rain and thunder clouds in their wake, the rain that had started that morning still poured down. The thunder began booming across the sky followed by its eternal partner call lightning.

Through his fake lenses Edogawa Conan's brilliant deep blue eyes watched this spellbinding force of nature, his body mind and heart was numb but somehow this scene before him was welcoming filling Conan with an odd haven of serenity.

As Conan relaxed enjoying the experience he came to the conclusion that he was dead or at least dead inside; his world was dead, everything that kept him living on this planet was gone. Mouri Ran was his life and had come to see Ran as his other half, the person, the only person he wanted to be by his side forever.

Ran was gone forever never to come back to his side again Conan or rather Kudou Shinichi knew this would happen but that did not mean that he would be ready for it once it happen. This was truly the end.

Kudou Shinichi was now living in an empty shell of a Edogawa Conan, Edogawa Conan had become the dead mind of Kudou Shinichi. Fake smile all round the cheerful little boy still chattering happily he kept this up day after day and as each day dragged on the more he was dying inside. Broken would be the right word for this state.

This was the end of world of Conan/Shinichi that lived in; Mouri Ran was getting married to someone other then him.

The storm raged on and a new storm began forming in the dark space within Shinichi's heart. Those blue eyes narrowed at the sky, at the shadow that danced with the lightning flashes lightning that made the night's sky look like it was on fire.

Of course Shinichi had hear it, in Ran voice as she sobbed over the phone pleading with him to return to her. Ran had said again and again has she wanted to end this wait, how many time was that now? Soon Ran's anger voice on the other end of the line spoke him saying she was losing it the feeling of life breaths, she told Shinichi that this was killing her inside, she told Shinichi about all the sleepless night she spent worrying over him.

Even if Conan found a way to be Shinichi for a day could he prove that he was the only one for Ran; Haibara was not helping in any way and Shinichi could not get a cold then drink some alcohol and turn up half drunk. That was not really a plan at all and he could blow his cover.

A flash of light told Conan that lightning struck close by causing him to jump out of his dazed. Suddenly the clouds parted and the moon broke its cover; Conan was surprised at how fast the storm had ended leaving him blinking at the now visible stars and moon.


	6. Detective Conan: The Scent

Detective Conan.

Mouri Ran slowly opened the door of their cheap hotel room while carrying the heavy suitcase which held not only hers clothes but also that of her father Mouri Kogoro and the young boy who was living with them Edogawa Conan.

The said boy was currently walking close at Ran's heels his deep blue eyes narrowed his disgust at the room. Ran closed the door behind them walked with the suitcase and threw it down on the old moth eaten bed. As they stood in the middle on the room they turned their noses up.

They had of course, noticed it has they walked in the room but neither said as thing but now that the door was shut the true of the smell was to strong to forget about.

"Conan-kun, can you smell that?" Ran asked as she pinched her nose but the taste was still in her mouth, "I wish I bought my house cleaning gear with me."

Conan looked round at the room eyes now watering the foul smell seemed to be everywhere; with that Conan went over to the window and open it as wide as it would go and then studied the ugly looking room.

The wall paper was yellowing and peeling off the walls were was stains of heaven knows what on the floor was to Conan horror on the bed.

"Can't be helped, Ran-nee-chan. We have to stay here until Uncle finish that this case." Conan answered Ran in displeasure, still gazing round the place they would be staying in. Ran look none to happy about this, but started unpacking their clothes.

As Ran unpacked Conan continue glancing about the room wanting more then any thing to be any where else but this small dirty and a very cheap hotel.

The reason they were here was that the manager of this small hotel when missing three days ago and the family sent for the Detective Mouri Kogoro who only took the case because their really needed the money, not only was work slow at this time but Mouri had spent their weeks food money on the horses.

" Conan-kun I think we should call someone, " Ran said thoughtfully then looking unsure " But the staff are being questioned by Dad and I don't want be in his way. "

"Don't worry about it, Ran-nee-chan." Conan smile through the horrible pong, "He can't be questioning them all at the same time, there has to be someone on duty as their still open for business."

"That's true." Ran smiled as she picked up the phone and rang down to the front desk.

"Come on, Conan-kun." Ran said and held her hand out to him unable to take much more, "They are sending someone up to clear the room. Lets get some lunch and come back when their finished."

Conan nodded and took hold of the hand offered and both hurried out of the room slamming the door behind them.

xXx

Later the pair returned to the room and the smell had gotten worse the thing the only that was different was the smell of cheap flowery air flesher on top, Conan felt like he was going to be sick and Ran rushed into the bathroom did vomit.

"Ah! Conan-kun," Ran said coming out and covering her mouth as she came back in the room, "Its dreadful! Lets get out of here."

"You go, Ran-nee-chan." Conan said to her as place he a handkerchief over his mouth, "And bring Uncle here."

Ran left him there and ran out the room. While Conan eyes narrowed towards the bed, the place where the smell seemed to be worse.

Conan walked over to it and with all his might lifted the mattress as he did so an overpowering smell filled the room more so then before and Conan jumped back gagging.

Conan watery eyes widen at the sight, there lying under the mattress was a dead body; the bed base of the bed had been cut away and someone put the body in this place and then where it had been rotting away.

Conan could tell that it been here for a few days, also he saw that it was wearing the clothes that manager had been said to be wearing the night he disappeared. Conan had just found the manager, now to find the murderer.

Conan only hope he could pick up the scent of the killer.


	7. Bio-Meat: Nectar: Private Hell

**Very Important Note:** ( and this will be in the next few stories I upload. )

Okay. This story was written in 2011, can not remember which. It was deleted from my account. so you may have seen it before. Thank you.

Again I was not going to re-uploading this one.

First story I placed that was first person. I hate how it came out. I was going to write another like this, only the normal way I write.

* * *

...Have you even been scare of something? ...So scare that the fear of it seals your lips from telling those around you. .. ..

..Do you wish to know what my biggest fear is?... The hell that I have to go through just for waking up each morning and preparing to return to the place that brings me such unspeakable pain; school.

Can you keep my secret? … I'm being bullied... Is it all right for me to say these things out loud?...heh heh...its not like these walls can say anything...And its not like you can speak to anyone else nether you are only a little B-M in a tank ...But I will tell you everything in this dark cold room where no one can hear my voice other then these ice walls...

Each morning whenever then is a school day I wake up wash get dress pack my bag and leave for this place of torment where I suffer cruelly a the hands of my fellow students. I do not wish to go but it would break my poor Grandpa's heart if I there to drop out of high school; he wants me so much to follow in his footsteps and attend the same university as he did. So I just can't for his sake I will stay until the end.

Maybe if it was just once a week it would not be so bad but this goes all everyday. And let me tell you just how incredible the day does dragged on. I watch the clocks in the classrooms ready to made a run for it then the time comes to leave the room but they still find me where ever. * sighs *

You are beautiful ….Ahh...my hands got bruised when I fell on the ground; how will I be able to hold my pen in class?...but when I touch your glass its so cool against my cuts..I love this feeling...almost like pulling an icepack on it...my cheeks feel swollen as well.. if I can just hold on to the tank for a minute and...now this does feel good …...now up close against the tank I can see just what an amazing piece of craftsmanship you really are..those engineers that I read about in history class did I great job in making you...I'm so glad I bought you to school with me.. it was hard work getting you here and I'm sure Grandpa will not miss one... I can only hope that no teacher will ask me question about my coming to this part of the school each day...but even some teachers can be cruel...they may take you away from me...

I really don't my they do this to me...do they find some pleasure in seeing me in such severe pain...? to the point where I can barely walk without limping...I can no longer remember now when there was a time where I was not in so much agony...But as time passing by the metal pain in starting to out way the physical pain...

But still I wonder why and I do try the change to meet with my peers want from me in a vain hope that if I please them they will stop...Maybe its because my family works for the processing plant that the town wants to get rid of?... A nerd who only studies about these brilliant creatures?...Perhaps its nothing to do with that at all and its my looks pale skin that makes me stand out?...I get it from my mother...my jet black hair from my father... Or is it because I'm so shorter then the rest of my classmates?...I then I mean short I really mean it...I get mistaken for a child all the time... I save a lot in bus fares...heh heh...what?... if I don't smile I'll cry...your tank is getting warm now...I should not have held you to my face so long...still it comes back for me to reason on why I'm here...why do I stay? …. and again I see my Grandpa's happy face when he sees my tests results and how he tells me how much I'm like him... I am the image of my father that I was seen in the pictures...it makes me wonder... does Grandpa only see my father in me..his beloved son who die so young...

...I could runaway...I really could no one would miss me...oh don't worry I would not dream of leaving you behind... you have been with me for half life and have become my only friend.. ...my dearest B-M how much I love you for always being here for me..and again you had to listening to my woes...I'm sorry...I will not worry you again..heh heh...I say that now but tomorrow will come and it will find us together once more in this dark cold room... to runaway? ...You know me well enough to know that will never happen...I could never do that to Grandpa...and never do that to you...you seem happy here...I'm just sorry I have to freeze those little ones of yours whenever I finish feeding you and take them to the research lab...heh heh...I swear those guards are getting more and more lazy...it makes it easier for me though...

But did you know that I caught the teacher's eyes today...I saw her looking me over...and for a moment just for a moment I thought that she was going to help me...she turned her back to me...even the teachers are fearful of these bullies that ran amok throughout the school...can't be help I'm sure she has her reasons so I can forgive her...still it would be nice to have the teachers to put their foot down...I can dream can't I?...

Talking out loud to you my lovely B-M does help me in a way...it always helps gives me strength to carry on...I guess this is how my mind copes with the things that happens...you are a killer this I know from my history class...does not mean I'll stop holding you...no...that will never happen I have already chose to have you with me always and forever as you are the one thing that has gone me through these lonely days of my life...my B-M as always can this will remain between just the two us...and thank you cold walls...thank you for being there and keeping my secret...

xXx

Grandpa? My Grandpa? Died...if I told you I was sad would you believe if? Because for some strange reason I am not sad...I love my Grandpa very much I spent my whole life trying to please him..….But its like a weight has been lifted off me...almost like freedom...yes this is freedom...and then a guilty feeling washes over me when I think about having kept you from your freedom. Have I been keeping you trapped here because somewhere in my mind I felt trapped?

I crying now. Large tears are falling down and soaking my school uniform. But I am crying not for my Grandpa but for you my beloved B-M; I'm so sorry I had no idea that I was doing this to you...But I made it right by you!

" WHERE IS THAT BRAT? " A outraged voice that I knew to well screamed from below. I can not keep the smile from my bruised face as I glance down at the gathering of people down there.

They there all here now...good! all the ones who have been making my life a living hell for the past three years students and teachers alike...my smile is hurting me now but I do not care as I reached out with my foot for the plank wood behind me and kicked at it.

I watch as they all turn as the metal doors slam shut trapping them in the oldest part of the school and the place where I tell my secrets... They have yet to see me up here...shame really I wanted them to know it was me who was doing this to them...oh well baggers can't be choosers...it will be only a matter of time before they work out the trick that opens that door.

I almost laugh when I see that teaches from the other day, the one who turned her back to me, trying to calm down the very person who had been beating me in her sight...my laugher turn sour at this...lets end this life!

I stand up tall as I can looking down at these humans who are nothing but pieces of dirt beneath my feet... . Beside me on a table is the tank that holds my dearest friend...I feel myself stop as hand hovered over the tank...why? What was stopping me? Suddenly I knew!

" Welcome! " My call out to the ones standing round the door as they struggled to open it.

I want to smile again as I notice that some are glaring at me.., I can see the other male teacher sighing and shaking his head as he came towards...to speak with me? He has no idea what I'm doing does he...they have no idea neither as they stare up at me never seeing what is view.

" I asked you all have today so that you can meet my little friend, " I say as that silly teacher starts making his way he the stairs talking under his breathe..., " His name his Cuddles please be kind to him as he is very shy! Heh heh..."

The teacher is standing at the top stairs with his hand on his hips ready to give me a lecture...that when it happen and it happened on fast even I did not realised that I was moving...But I did and the prove that I did was flying towards the teacher.

My beauty B-M landing on the side on his face and I drank in the sight of his wide visible eye as he began falling backwards down the stairs. The others teachers came running forwards to caught him obliviously not seeing the darling creature eating at his flesh and breaking his skull through his skull in matter of seconds blood seemed to float in the air as he went...

Screams were hear now echoing throughout the metal building and I turn from the crashing body to glance at the others in the room...the ones who saw me throw the B-M... screaming and shouting they were for the teachers to run away but you morons can't you see its already too late!...I saw my dear Cuddles's back swelling up before he released his little ones from his body...the little ones began to eat the rest of the body while others began making they way to the sounds in the room...

Fast little things I think as I rise my eyebrows I never got to see as my B-M was always in his tank...they had the teachers all on the floor and as they ate blood poured across the ground...blood bath...I watch as a little one suddenly got bigger and it back swelled up more little ones came to be...some of thier under bellies came into view even from where I stood I cold see their bloody teeth... oh?... where do my classmates and the upper-class-men think they can run to? You are cornered!

They have all gathered by the door hitting it as hard as they can...well they need the trick and I its not like I'm going to tell them...the teachers are all got now...now that was very fast...did Cuddles always eat this fast? …. no matter... the ones who really matter now I going to keep watch as they die and then I can see their blood spill for once...on but wait they have forgotten all about me!

I laugh as loud as I could getting their attention and even the B-M stopped as if to listen to what I have to say...but its all likely that they would turn to eat me now as they have no eyes and only go by sounds...like I care...

" Welcome! To! My! Secret! Hell! "


	8. Detective Conan: Anokata

Detective Conan.

The whole area had become a war zone, the sounds of bullets ripping through the air, the ones screaming in pain as they pierces their body, those who had fallen cried out for aid that may never come. All these sounds rang throughout the building which was the Black Syndicate headquarters. The FBI, CIA and the one called Silver Bullet had attacked in full force.

Kudou Shinichi leaned against a wall breathing hard, then taking a deep breathe he quickly poked his head round the corner and bought it back just as fast; it was all clear. Shinichi gave a sharp nod to the ones behind him, they in turn nodded their understanding. Together the small group began to move forwards once more, gaining ground quickly.

Shinichi ran down the long hallway, with hand wrapped around his gun as he point carefully to the group but ready to bring it up. As he neared the other end Shinichi held it in line with his face in order to shoot any who crossed his path and then slowed his pace.

Camel came passed him to the front and bent down close to the door they had just reached, Shinichi then mirror Camel on the other side of the door, Shinichi stood up as Jodie came to Camel's side and Vermouth came to a stop over his shoulder. James Black and the thought dead Akai stood in front of the door, ready for anything.

'This is it,' Shinichi thought as he glance at his team, 'This is what I have been waiting for since Conan. Anokata! At last we will stop your evil ways.'

Shinichi's blue eyes meet with Camel's brown ones. No words were needed as the larger man stood and broke down the door was with one powerful kick. Soon they rushed into the room with guns raised to the only person one was in the room.

Shinichi stare at the silhouette of a man standing with his back to them, he seemed to be gazing out of the window. The man's man were held behind his back with no sign of a weapon, his form was tall and one of complete grace. Anokata was humming softy to himself, as he were the only one in the room.

"Anokata!" Vermouth shouted with pure hate in her voice, but she had broken the silence had had fell, "I once warned you that a Silver Bullet would pierce your black heart. And look now its thanks to him Kudou Shinichi that we have overthrown you!"

The man slowing turn to face the one who had destroyed his empire. All there gripped their guns holding their breathes and hearts slamming against their rib cages.

Shinichi blinked and blinked again at the sight of who was before him.

Before him was Anokata who had a serous look on his face that seemed to have to place there and Anokata was none other then... Head Inspector of Gunma, Yamamura Misao!?


	9. Detective Conan: 'No Ball Games'

Edogawa Conan a young boy who calm, brave and never once blinked in the face of danger. Conan now sat of a cold ground staring with wide shocked filled eyes at the sight of the unconscious person that lay a few meters in front of him. Conan breathe began to come out short and fast hurting his own lungs and making him light headed with dizziness, panic gripped his heart and he broke out in a cold sweat.

The gears in Conan brain slowly began to turn and a messages were sent out to the rest of his body; move! Conan tried to pick himself up from where he had fallen but found that his legs were unwilling to respond to his request.

A cry behind him told Conan that Haibara had at last caught up with him. And suddenly with the realization of someone else in danger Conan's mind rebooted and he jumped to his feet and ran over to the black car dropping to his knees grabbing the ball that had roll under there before leaping to his feet once more running straight for Haibara.

With the ball under one arm Conan took the frozen girl with his free hand and dragged her along, soon she too was running at his pace. The pair of fake children ran and ran with out let up, all the way back to Professor's house; once there the pair went straight to the basement locking themselves in before collapsing against the door, where they stared ahead of themselves trying to get the oxygen back into their tiny bodies. Then brilliant blue eyes glance into sharp green ones.

Edogawa Conan had been playing with his ball against a wall with a sign that clearly read 'No Ball Games' there. Conan hit the ball at the sign as hard as he could, the ball in turn went wild and shot off right into a car-park that was behind them; the ball had hit a man on the head knocking him to the ground.

Of course Conan had ran to aid the man only the find Gin laying face down, a bump on his head was clearly seen from the angle where Conan had fallen down, staring dumbly.

Conan blinked. Suddenly Conan realized that had been a good opportunity to hide a bug on the silver hair man. The Conan laughed out loud causing Haibara to blinked to him in surprise.

"I just blazed Gin with my ball!" Conan said grinning at her. Haibara grinned then and soon found herself laughing along with him.


	10. Detective Conan: Hand It To You

Detective Conan.

Breathlessly the the young boy kneed down after his mad dash, those brilliant blue eyes if his narrowed at the greeted him as he came into the hotel's well kept garden. Under the lights that came from the windows of the hotel Conan could see a large freshly dug up soil in a clear patch.

Sticking out of the wet earth was a bloody hand. It stood erected out of the ground, fingers clawed as if trying to grab the silvery moon that hung in the sky above.

Conan studied the hand carefully, a horrible feeling of dread hit him full in his gut. The hand looked like it belonged to Mouri's client. But that was not possible, when Conan ran towards the screams he had seen the client walking out of the hotel room.

But the longer he gazed upon that hand, the more there was no mistaking it, the hand held the same ink marks as well as the same scars that run between the thumb and index finger. And then there was the silver ring on the middle finger. The only people to have these rings made were the family,embedded on the round surface was their family crest.

There was only one truth, and that truth was, that this was the client's hand. The man who had a amazing future, he was to marry his child friend in a few day, she was a beautiful and loving woman, just finished schooling and had a promising job waiting, one had helped many people, he had a large and very close knit family who thought the world of him. Many people were about to have their lives ripped away from under their feet. It was not just one life that was stolen this night.

Edogawa Conan/Kudou Shinichi closed those blue eyes, giving himself a small moment to let his heart go out to all the people this was going to hit, and feel sorry for the life that was lost before him. Kudou Shinichi/Edogawa Conan opened his eyes, as he did so he harden his heart to the once living man. Glancing down at the bloody hand, feeling nothing, this was now only a puzzle for him to solve.


	11. Detective Conan: Spring Clean

Detective Conan.

In the middle of the night, in a dark cold old house, a young man went walking up the long staircase with a bucket of soapy water in both hands. The young man was wearing an grey overly large t-shirt and had blue rubber gloves hanging out of pair of old blue shorts.

Walking a long the hallway he came to a door and kicked it lightly with his foot, Kudou Shinichi peeked into the bedroom that his father said he could have and glance round the room it was printed red and brown for some odd reason and these colours did not work for the room at all.

As Shinichi walked father into the room the he heard the floorboards moaning under his weight; Shaking his head Shinichi walked over to the windows that was covered in black mould that went running up the side of the frames and slowly creep onto the glass.

His mother had bought the old house on impulse, however it was in bad shape that needed a lot of work done. Kudou Yukiko then declared that they were going to being no buildings in and do all the work themselves; Yukiko lasted a month before she got bored and bought herself a new racing car.

Shinichi sighed as he gazed out into the night the lights from the neighbours house across the small garden was on, it was about one in the morning and he could not sleep so he came here to clear the windows, it was he could do right now as Shinichi did not want to wake everybody up by banging about this time of the night.

Shinichi placed the bucket down on a pair on step ladders he bought up before the got the water before making his way to a large dust sheet had was sitting by the door. The last thing Shinichi wanted was for the water to go between the already rotten floorboards; Shinichi bent down and placed the dust sheet and fanned it out below the windows.

Job done Shinichi stood up and turned, a scream almost ripped from his throat at the sight of a person sitting an old chair behind; Shinichi closed his blue eyes shut inwardly smacking himself as he realized he had done it again.

It was not a person at all, just a life size human doll that scared the living hell out of Shinichi every time he laid eyes of it. Shinichi hated the thing and was glad for the day when his parents would gave it to him just so he could burn it.

It was currently sitting on a old rocking chair staring at Shinichi with those soulless glass eyes, the smile on its face was as always mocking him. Round the about the round was other things the boxes with lots of items that his family did not need, in fact Shinichi was sure the this house was going to become a dumping ground for the useless belongings that filled his main house.

Shinichi did not see the reason for keeping all the stuff, because that what it was; just stuff. Things bought over the many years, his parents never got rid of anything so did just kept getting bigger and bigger until his mother get the impulse to buy an house and use it as storage.

Shinichi open his eyes the thing was still there, still staring. Shinichi spotted an old rag he was going to use for drying the windows and an idea formed; picking up the rag he opened it as far as he went and wrapped it tight around the thing's head hiding it from view. Still not liking the looks of it Shinichi reached over a lifted up some training weights? And placed it on the doll, one half of the was on the lower part it's lap while the other half dug into it's chest.

"That will do I guess." Shinichi said as he walked off to no his task he had set himself.

xXx

Shinichi was now working on the bottom frame having chosen to work to the top half first. Shinichi place his sponge into the now dirty water, which he would change again soon and squeezed it out before scrubbing the glass once more.

Shinichi glance down it the water as he dropped the sponge and reached over to his coffee mug he bought up with him the last time he then downstairs to get clean water; Shinichi placed one hand of his hip as he drained the last of the now cold liquid before looking round the windows that he had cleared.

Shinichi smile at his handiwork and gently put the mug into the bucket so as he take them both down together. It was then he saw then, across the way into the other house his neighbours were looking over at him from their house one was close against their window.

Placing the bucket onto the step ladder he turned to the window and walked right up to the glass showing that he had seen them before giving them a wave. To Shinichi amusement the three inside suddenly rushed out their room knocking into each other as they did.

Shaking his head Shinichi laugh as he picked up his bucket and walked out of door.

xXx

There came a loud knocking at his front door. Shinichi frown as he made his way towards it, from the small long windows that were neither side of the large door Shinichi could see shadows of people; four of them.

Shinichi thought about what he should do, it was three thirty in the morning and his parents would not be home until later that day. Closing his eyes Shinichi took in a deep breathe before walking over and switching the light on above the doorway.

"Who's there?" Shinichi called out with a lour voice.

"This is Inspector Megure Juzo with the Tokyo city police force," A familiar voice replied on the other side, "Can you open the door? We would like to ask a few questions."

Shinichi was surprised by this, if Megure ever wanted him he would phone. Shinichi began opening the door and pulled it open to blink into Megure's cold hard eyes which quickly turned to surprise when he saw who was it was.

"Kudou-kun!" Megure said loudly behind him was Sato, Takagi and two others were staring at Shinichi in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my parents new house," Shinichi explained as he opened the door widener for them and waved a hand showing them that were welcome to come in, "They got in about six weeks ago. I'm staying to clear up some so its a little liveable. What can I help you with?"

"Actually, Kudou-kun," Megure said as he coughed into his fist before turning serious, "There was a call about a murder on these premises. The reports state that a young man was seen cleaning up blood off the windows and that the body is in the room covered with a bag over his head some sort of weapon is in embedded in his chest. There may be a chance... '?' Kudou-kun?"

Shinichi had started laughing as he told the police offices to come inside walking telling about the doll as he show them the bedroom he had been working in.


	12. Detective Conan: That Darn Raven

Detective Conan.

Kudou Shinichi blinked opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that everything he was in darkness, with a throbbing pain to the back of his head. The next thing Shinichi became aware of was that his body felt heavy, as if someone or something was pinning with the the ground.

Shinichi tried to lift his head, which a mistake, flashes of pain shot down his neck as the pain increase, now his skull burned and instead of that dull throb from before, it was like was hammering the inside of his brain.

But where was he? There was cloth below him, and the thing that was on him also was some sort of cloth. Was he in bed, ill? Under his cover and the illness made everything seem like a weight. Shinichi listen carefully, he could hear shouting? Or talking? Laughing?

Shinichi started to move his arms, as he did the strangest sound came from them. Shinichi was summering his hands to go before and grabbed hold of the cloth to pull it away, but for some odd reason nothing was happening. It as if he had no hands, but his mind told him that this was not right and made a grab once more, only to come back with nothing.

Stopping all movement Shinichi let his aching body lay there, it was here that Shinichi felt something off about his body in a whole. Dimly he was aware that his legs were laying under him, his arms close by his side. Shinichi forced his strength into his legs and slowly forced his body to stand. With his neck still bent forwards Shinichi began to move, putting one leg in front of the other.

Shinichi found the way of his walking to be very strange, focusing on moving Shinichi mouth hit against a wall of more cloth, which was another odd feeling. Stepping back Shinichi change directions, and saw a parting of light as he bobbed his head slightly.

With the exit in sight Shinichi quickly his strange pace and ducked his head through and stepped out onto grass. Shinichi kept blinking as he turn his head to the left and right, his sight was everywhere, his brain could not keep out with the things he was seeing.

Shinichi turned his gazed to the ground, the grass was a odd colour it took a little bit of time for the dark green shoots to appear. But that was not was worrying Shinichi, he could easily put the colour down to the pain in his head, no what was worrying Shinichi was that he was looking down at a long black nose?

Shinichi shot up and tried to look down at his body, black silky feathers could be seen on his shoulders, was that his shoulder? Shinichi tried to moved again, that the unfamiliar movement of the strange new body he found himself in, was not listening to him.

Then Shinichi was bouncing, both legs moved at the same time, making him go forwards faster then than he was walking with one in front of the other. Shinichi followed the sound. People and music could be heard from somewhere near by.

Shinichi came out of the darkness and blinked at the bright lights of many shops. People were everywhere, walking in groups or as couples. Where was he? Shinichi hopped nearer as he did, he saw something very off about the people there. They were large, in fact the closer he came to the shops the bigger the world seemed.

"A raven!" A female voice came from beside him, and Shinichi turned his head to see a woman bending over looking at him with smiling eyes, "I've never seen a raven this big before."

Beside the woman a man stood looking sour with one hand were was some kind of map, the other was stuck in his pocket. The man said things under his breathe and he not take one look at Shinichi.

"I think its hurt. There's blood on its head!" The woman said sliding forwards slowly so as not to scare the poor thing, "Let's find someone. Someone who works here."

"gek" Came the odd sound when Shinichi open his mouth and tried to speak, at the sound Shinichi's eyes widen and brought his hands up to cover his mouth. Long feathers brushed along the side of his face, and Shinichi only stood there staring in horror at the sight.

Shinichi brought those feathered arms? down ran, only to fall on his belly. Quickly picking himself up Shinichi ran/hopped towards a shop with low windows. There he caught sight of himself for the very first time.

Shinichi was a raven. A big black raven! As people walked passed he could see that his came up to their tights. What had happen to made him this way? Or was this some freaky dream?

Shinichi opened his mouth/beak and that same sound.

Suddenly something was thrown over his body, Shinichi turned his neck around and saw a large man wearing a green overall, Tropical Land security logo was over the left side of the man's overalls.

'Tropical Land?' Shinichi thought as he stared at the logo, 'When did I go to Tropical Land? And where is he taking me?'

The man had moaned under Shinichi's weight, as he was carried through the crowds. People were watching, Shinichi was glad for the blanket the man that wrapped round his body, because he had just noticed that he was not wearing any sort of clothes.

Soon Shinichi blinked as they came into a well lighted building, the man walked right passed the main desk and pushed his shoulder against a door, and went inside. A woman jumped to her feet at the sight of Shinichi.

"First one of the season.~" The woman said in a sing song voice as she looked over at Shinichi's head and frowned. "No. This was has a wound to the back of the head, some brats must got him."

The man sat Shinichi's body on a table but still did not let go of him. The woman was eyes were slowly widen and her mouth parted slightly, as she continued to look upon Shinichi.

"Its big." The woman said as she carefully touched between Shinichi's eyes, " Do they normally grow to this size?"

"I don't know." The man snapped, as he moved away a little seeing as Shinichi was just laying there, "I have to go back to my rounds. Get one of your boys in, the night groups are already here. And the fireworks are about to start."

As the man more away a bit more, Shinichi broke away. Flapping his new wings and he came free of the blanket. Shinichi almost fell off the side of the table as he hurried forwards. Blinking he glanced down.

"Can't fly. And can't walk very well." The woman sighed sadly, as she shooed at the man and he began for the door,"Vets are most likely to put in down if we take it to them."

Shinichi did not like what she said. And glance at the door as the man was about to walk out, the woman must of seen his thoughts because she stepped right in the way. Shinichi frowned, or at lest he thinks he was frowning he was not sire if it came across like that.

The sound of the door being close told Shinichi that he lost his change of getting away from these people. Shinichi turned his body still keeping an eye on the woman while looking around for another exit.

Shinichi saw a full length mirror and he began to move once more, jumping down onto a chair and then to the floor. The woman slowly walked along side him as Shinichi made his way across the room.

Shinichi saw the black raven staring back at him, yes he was very big but there something else that was out of place. Shinichi was looking into his own human like eyes, the deep blue that taken almost of the white, but they were his eyes.


	13. Detective Conan: Silent Detective

Detective Conan. A/N: Seven parts or chapters, but there are all here. May see similar parts in another story, which I took from this one.

* * *

Chapter One: The Plan.

It was close to mid night when the first shots were fired, their sounds echoed cross throughout the area, then followed by the sound of many feet running. A young man and woman came running side by side along a dark path, their breathe coming out in gasps from their exhaustion.

The man held of to his shoulder which was badly wounded, with a hand that had a gun firmly gripped in his grasp, the woman was carrying something much bigger in both her arms.

Four year old Kudou Shinichi hugged his mother round the neck as she held him with tight to her chest, she kneed down behind a burnt out car and then lowed her body as close to the ground as possible. Kudou Yukiko was not going to give up her life or that of her son's to any one.

A sound came from beside her and she glance over to see her husband breathing much harder, then she was and began to worry as she had no way of telling of the blood lost.

Kudou Yuusaku stared at his wife with pain filled eyes, the bullet he had taken to the shoulder was slowly killing him. Yuusaku tried to put more pressure there but was unwilling to lower the gun, soon he gazed back to his wife to meet her fearful eyes.

"We have to get you looked at Yuusaku … however," Yukiko moaned out fearing for the worse as she quickly looked over for a place to hid completely, "But where can we go?"

"Kuroba..." Yuusake gasped out and at the sound of her former teacher's name Yukiko's eyes lit up.

"Can you hold on until we get to Ekoda?" Yukiko asked worried as she tried to think about how far it was.

"I have to." Came Yuusaku reply getting to his feet ready to run once more, before glancing down to Yukiko's chest where he saw his son watching and wondered what was going through his mind. Then Shinichi watched in silence as his beloved parents run for their lives.

* * *

Chapter Two: Silence.

Kudou Yuusaku gritted his teeth hard as he tried to moved round on the narrow bed where he laid, the bullet was now out of his body but the pain was still there and it did not seem to be leaving any time soon. Beside the bed his lovely wife was laying her head was resting onto his stomach as her kneed down there.

"Yuusaku..." Yukiko said his name in her sleep causing the man to smile at her gently.

"Papa? " Came a small tired voice and Yuusaku lifted his head slightly to see his son Kudou Shinichi staring at him with a question in his eyes.

"Yes." Yuusaku answered with a tender smile.

"What is this place?" The young boy asked as he gazed around the oddest room he had even seen in his young life, somewhere in they journey to this place Shinichi had fallen asleep in his mother arms and had not seen as they came in.

"This is where Kaitou KID begins to work his magic." Yuusaku answered with a small laugh which was a mistake because it caused him more pain, but the pain seem to fade as he watch Shinichi turn to him with more questions forming in his mind.

"The Phantom Thief you were talking about?" Shinichi asked as he remembered his mother and father talking about him once before, Shinichi had a good memory.

"That's right," Yusaku said with a nod which was another mistake for the man as pain again washed over him, then through the agony a sudden thought came to him.

"Shinichi. I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say," Yuusaku said as he lifted himself up the best he could to look his son right into the eye, "Me and your Mama are about to disappear. However Shinichi I want you to stay here. Do you understand?"

"I do understand. But then will I see you again." The four year old said him a long sigh, somehow he had a feeling that this was going to happen.

" In time. " Yuusaku spoke softly he watched as his son face twitched as Shinichi tried to stop himself from crying. Just then Yukiko pulled herself up and not looking at her husband shifted round to face her son.

"Now Shin-chan," Yukikio spoke with warmth in her voice as she addressed Shinichi, "I want you to know that no matter what happens and on matter how far apart we are; that we love you. We love so much and you will be in our hearts always."

Shinichi was crying now small sobs attacked his body unwillingly and Yukiko brought her son in to a firm hug, never wanting to let him go.

"Shinichi remember everything we learnt from us," Yuusaku said his voice was thick with emotion, "Remember that your wonderful mother is the best actress in the world who is loving and kind to all, that your father is as brilliant as Mycroft Holmes but as active Sherlock Holmes."

"Trust you to say Holmes..." Yukiko laugh a little and shook her head. Yusake sat up and pulled both his wife and son on his lap hugging the pair.

"Shinichi..." "Shin-chan..." The father and mother whispered to their beloved son, "Remember one more thing Shinichi you can not say a word about this to anyone, understand? Not a word to anyone..."

* * *

Chapter Three: Blue Eyes.

Kuroba Toichi quietly opened the door the lead to the secret room that was hidden deep within his house, with him was three plates of food he had balance carefully on a single tray. As he entered farther in the from the light from window outside filled the darken room, this room had no widow of its own and often got very dark in there without the light switched on.

Toichi stared at the room that only last night held the Kudou family, now they were gone; this came as no surprise to him as he knew that they would leave the first chance they got. What did surprise Toichi was that they leaved quickly then he thought they could because no only had Yuusaku been heavier injured but they also had their son to think about.

Sighing loudly Toichi walked over to the nearness desk and place the tray down before moving to switched on the light, it was then Toichi happen to glance over to the small bed where Yuusaku had used the night before, blood stains were still there. Frowning Toichi noticed a bump under the cover and moved over as he reached the bed he pulled back the covers.

Kudou Shinichi's brilliant blue eyes stared back at him.

* * *

Chapter Four: Mirror

In the dark room the young boy sat on the bed listening to the adults outside talking loudly at each other. Shinichi had not said a word to Kuroba Toichi then he was found and continue to say nothing still hours later.

Shinichi was not sure what happen in Kaitou KID's room one minute he was there the next he was waking up on a much larger bed which looked like a normal bedroom. The only thing that Shinichi could think of was that his parents asked this Kuroba Toichi to pick him up from KID's room, Shinichi never saw the Thief himself and half wonder if were fine to leave that place in such a mess.

Shinichi shook his head, a messy room was the last of his worries. Shinichi had to stay with Kuroba Toichi until his Mama and Papa came for him.

Shinichi's head lifted up shapely at the sound of the door opening, the hallway shone from into the dark room, Shinichi blinked against the sudden light and could make out a silhouette of a small person in the door way.

Suddenly the small person darted into the room and run across it and over to Shinichi before Shinichi could even think. Then another young boy about his own age climb up on the bed and sat himself right in front of Shinichi with a large grin upon his face.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito!" The other boy announced as he leaned forwards coming up close to Shinichi's face almost nose to nose, "You can call me Kaito! my Mummy and Daddy are talking about you, Daddy says you have come to live here! Is that right?"

Shinichi did not answer Kaito instead he started to noticed he other boy's face, it was like looking into a mirror only this mirror had messier hair which was dark brown and not Shinichi's jet black and there was the different share of blue, Shinichi had deep blue eyes while Kaito were lighter and almost purple in colour. The biggest difference was that this Kuroba Kaito was very happy while Shinichi could not remember a time of being as happy as Kaito.

"Hello? Hello! I said hello!" Kaito all but screamed in Shinichi's face, "Can't you speck yet? I was teach from just a little baby!"

Shinichi so wanted to correct the hyperactive boy but stay silent.

"Kaito." Kuroba Toichi sighed from the door way and this way he had sighed made Shinichi believe but he had been there listening the whole time. "Leave Shinichi for now and let him sleep."

"Shinichi!" Kaito cried out causing Shinichi to jump, "Is that your name? Wow! What a great name!"

The boy was suddenly picked up in the air by his father, Kaito just grinned used to being lifted in this matter whenever he had over stepped the mark. Seeing this Shinichi felt jealously pulse through him. Shinichi wanted his father and his mother, until then he was going to always remember what they told him; that is not to say a word.

* * *

Chapter Five: Death

The sound of eight years old Kuroba Kaito heartbroken cries filled the house, those cries turned into screams as he beat his fists against his mother's arm as he did so Kaito was begged her to tell him that it was not true, that it was all a lie and his father was not dead, that he would be home soon.

Kuroba Chikage for her part had her face buried in her hands crying hard. Then as Kaito was about to hit her once more Chikage suddenly lashed out at her son spending Kaito flying and landing hard on the floor. Chikage paid no attention to Kaito and continue to cry bitterly.

Kaito just stared at his mother in shock disbelief before his eyes slowly filled with tears once again and with one small sob Kaito started to scream out once more, louder then he had been the first time.

Another young boy of eight stood and watching the whole thing, Shinichi was very surprise at what his adopted mother had done and quickly moved over to the fallen Kaito wrapping his arms round him, bringing Kaito into a unbreakable hug.

The reason why Shinichi had not came toward before was that he thought it best for Chikage to look after Kaito as they had both lost the dearest person to them, Shinichi could not understand why Chikage had just done what she did.

Kaito bit down at Shinichi's neck causing blood to flow, Kaito's screams die down with this action but the tears still fell against Shinichi's shirt. Shinichi gritted his teeth as Kaito's teeth deepen but Shinichi made no move to stop him, all after did not know what to do to calm the other one; never in all the time Shinichi knew Kaito had Kaito behaved this way, Kaito was always happy and smiling. Shinichi wished that smile would return.

Kaito then began trying to pull away from Shinichi, however Shinichi would not let him go and held on to Kaito tighter. Kaito then reached upwards and began pulling at his own hair hard, seeing this Shinichi felt his heart squeeze in pain, Shinichi had no choice but to let Kaito out of his hold so that he could stop Katio from hurting himself. Shinichi held onto Kaito's wrists tightly before he bought Kaito's hands to his own head and let Kaito take a fist full of his hair.

Shinichi hissed in pain but never once tried to remove the hands instead he sat on the floor with Kaito and wrapped his arms round Kaito again rocking the other as he hummed a old tune. Kaito slowly drafted off to sleep on Shinichi, and then he did Shinichi glance around the room for Chikage but she had already gone off else where in the house.

Shinichi had been living with the Kuroba family for the last four years, even changing his family name to Kuroba, during that time Shinichi never said a word but now was wishing that he said at least on one to his adopted father that he had become fond of.

'I made no my mind long ago not to speak,' Shinichi thought as he continue to rock the sleeping Kaito as he slept, Shinichi glance down at the boy who had become his brother, 'And I must stand by what I have chosen without regret. Kaito is my family now and even if I never speak again I will do whatever it takes to bring that smile back to Kaito's face.'

* * *

Chapter Six: Lost

The day of the funeral was silent one, Kaito was not talking to his mother at all and wanted nothing to do with the woman and went as far as pretending that she was not there at all. Chikage had come to her senses later on that horrible day they heard the news of Kuroba Toichi's death and she tried to hug her son but by then Kaito was not was not having any of it.

Shinichi was the only one Kaito would let near him, anyone else Kaito would hit and scream at, and if Shinichi were to be out of Kaito's sight for more then minute he would hurt himself until Shinichi returned. So Shinichi followed Kaito everywhere and Kaito also would follow Shinichi over the past week as the funeral drew near the two boys would do everything together, from eating, sleeping, bathing and even going as far as to use the toilet together, one would wait for the other to finish.

While all this was going on Shinichi kept his vow of silence just as he always done, Kaito had also become silent which caused Shinichi to be very worried about him. Kaito was a person who always had something to say but now he barely said two words to anyone even Shinichi.

Kaito had loved his father dearly and without him Kaito seemed to be lost in a unhappy world where he could not find a way out. All Chikage and Shinichi so was watch as Kaito seemed to be getting farther and farther away from them, even if he was standing before them physical. Shinichi sadly wondered if Kaito would ever smile like he once done.

Shinichi raised his blue eyes to the sky watching as the clouds passed over the sun causing them to be covered by their shadow for a moment, then Shinichi shut his eyes tight before opening them as he lowed his head and glance down to see his adopted father's coffin being placed into a hole a the ground.

Beside Shinichi Kaito stood holding onto his hand so tightly that it was causing Shinichi's hand to go numb, as Kaito gazed down at the coffin his eyes were dry having no more tears to give. Suddenly Kaito walked forwards letting go of Shinichi's hand and stood by Chikage who was throwing the first soil on top of the coffin.

Shinichi also started moving towards closer to the hole but as he did so Shinichi watched in horror as Kaito's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he fall head first straight down into the hole. Shinichi watched as Chikage tried to catch Kaito but she noticed what was happening to late and there was a loud thump as Kaito hit the bottom.

Shinichi slowly glance downwards his whole body was shaking in fear, Kaito was laying to top of the coffin with blood pooling his head.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Who?

Kuroba Shinichi walked through the hospital wing becoming to children, walking a path that began known to him over the long four days as brother had been here. Shinichi came to a open door where inside the room was only one bed. Shinichi then in and when straight to a seat that was beside the bed, and sitting back he reached down for a book that he had placed down the side of the chair the last time he was there.

Next Chikage came into the room and behind her Kaito's doctor and his two fellow advises followed, they began walking round the boy and talked in an undertone to Chikage who nodded her head which time the doctor spoke.

From behind his book Shinichi watched them and followed them with his eyes where ever they went until they lift the room. Once they had gone Shinichi turned his attention to Chikage who was gently stroking Kaito's hair as tears rolled down the side of her cheeks. Shinichi heart then went out to the woman who been his mother for the last four years, even if she acted the way she did towards Kaito then they learnt that Toichi had died, Chikage did still loved her son greatly and was waiting for Kaito to wake up and forgive her.

Kaito made a small sound before moaning loudly, causing Chikage to pull back her hand quickly as of she had been burnt, she thought that her son hated her at the moment and would want her to touch him, so she quickly turned to Shinichi who was already on his feet and leaning over Kaito.

Kaito blinked a few times then open his eyes fully, the first thing he saw were the deepest blue eyes he had seen staring down at him a worry, Kaito frowned at Shinichi. Shinichi slightly tilted his head a sign that Kaito would know; Shinichi was asking how he was. However Kaito never answered Shinichi's silent question as he continued to frown at him, his purple eyes staring at Shinichi in confusion.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked with a tired dry voice and his frown deepen as he thought about something, "And who am I?"


	14. Detective Conan: TOWWANBA - One

Detective Conan. A/N: I am a big fan of time travel fictions, so it is not surprising that I always used to write them.

* * *

The One Who Was And Never Be Again: CH1:Good-bye Cruel World.

Edogawa Conan the so called great detective, sat in silence on Professor Agasa's favourite chair holding a cup of cold coffee in his hands Conan's brilliant blue eyes behind the glasses saw nothing as he waited Haibara's latest tests results.

Finally Conan move and looked over at the door where he knew Haibara would come from before letting out a sigh. Conan had really mixed feelings about this. After all time travel would sound far-fetched to everyone. However the fact was proven but one doing so many lost their lives. And when Professor Agasa died as a result Haibara took over the work of Agasa's and that of his friends who also work on this project.

'Its a shame you never got to see it complete, Agasa...' Conan thought with a bitter laugh then glance round the home as he thought of the man who once live here. 'Haibara finished it, Agasa. Even if she says only to be a biochemist guess Hiabara was holding out on us...'

"Kudou-kun?" Haibara's voice broke out of his daze. "Its ready."

Conan lifted his small body off the chair and while his body was that of a eight year old the tired way carried himself was like an eighty year old man. Those deep blue eyes were filled with such wisdom knowledge and saddest that one would be heart broken if they would stare to long.

Slowly Conan followed close behind Haibara and into Agasa's laboratory and at the sight of that hated machine that so many had dead for Conan let out a large sigh. Haibara close her eyes knowing what the other was thinking.

"Listen well," Haibara said in her normal bored manner as she walked to her desk and taking something off of it came back to Conan, "This will send you back a day or two before Edogawa Conan was 'born'. You must stop yourself from following and/or meeting up with Gin. If you fail to do so you must kill Kudou Shinichi of that time. Understand?"

Haibara paused briefly to see if Conan was listening; he had not spoken much since that blood bath had happened six months ago.

"Of course by doing this all those cases you solved and all the lives you came into contact with will longer be. Nee-chan will die again and this time round I may die.

"But that won't matter seeing as I will know nothing of this. And They will continue to be," Haibara again stopped this time with tears running down her face, she quickly wiped them away and then on to say, "Is this really all right by you Kudou-kun...no Edogawa-kun?"

Conan gazed up at her when Haibara said this and just stared at her in confusion for a moment.

"Haibara you well know that as soon as I come near Kudou Shinichi then I will start disappearing as well, " Conan spoke to her gently his voice raw from lack of use, "You know this from your research. So I too shall not be once this is over. But...I do not have to go if you are afraid; we can live out our lives in hiding and destroy that machine right here and now."

"NO!" Haibara screamed at him causing him to back away, Haibara seemed like she wanted to say more but stopped herself. And then a slow unusually smile began creeping on Haibara's lips making Conan step farther back at the sudden change.

"Edogawa-kun..." Haibara said with narrow eyes staring straight into his very soul, "There is a way that I can live. That Nee-chan Agasa and all the others who died that night..."

Conan breathe in deeply at her words. "What do you mean, Haibara?" 'Ran too?'

"I made this new drug," Haibara said with a glint in her eyes that was less then sane. "One that can co-exist with the APTX 4869. You will not vanish Edogawa-kun. Look behind you."

With that Conan spun in his heels to look at whatever was behind him, and there! Laying in a chair were two grey cats; Conan at once knew this was the cat was using us her test subject, 'Why are there two cats?'

"Haibara this is..." Conan began still staring at the cats understanding reaching his eyes.

"That is correct Edogawa-kun."Haibara cut him off as her voice started to rise, "I never told you for fear it would not work. Instead of that plan of killing us both off how about this one. You Edogawa-kun will live on and save my sister and me and take down Them while your at it. That is if you can handle never being Kudou Shinichi and forever Edogawa Conan."

'Never being Kudou Shinichi again?' Conan thought as he closed his eyes and felt laugh bubbling fore.

"I have not been that person in a long time." Conan finally said as he open his eyes. "I shall do it!"

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." Haibara with a smirk and walk to the desk patting something that lay on the surface, "I have for you here all what you will need to made a person be real. A solid paper trail. Edogawa Conan a real boy."

For some reason Conan laugh at this and walked over to Haibara giving her a big hug.

"Well then let get started, shall we?" Conan grinning at her and suddenly said seriously, "I will miss you Haibara Ai."

"I won't," Haibara said as she looked away. "I will not even know who you are."

Conan glazed upon the large machine that was to take him through time and space. 'Good-bye to this sad cruel world.'

xXx

Eight year old Edogawa Conan walked down the street eyes focus on what or rather who was just ahead of him. There before him was his teen self; Kudou Shinichi. It had worked! Conan was able to get this near and not disappear.

It was the morning before that on arriving Conan went right to work on building up a life so that he could live there, hacking into computer systems and such like. All in all Conan had one busy day but was glad to see the result; Edogawa Conan was now real as the next person.

And today Conan found himself stalking his older counterpart or younger whatever way you look at it, along side Kudou Shinichi was the very much alive Mouri Ran happily talking about their plans for the next day.

'Tomorrow Ran-nee-chan and Shinichi-nii-chan will head off for a day in Tropical Land.' Conan thought as he walked pass the road they went down and continue down the street he was in. 'I'm different from this Shinichi I'm older and wiser hopefully I can use my extra years and put them to good use.'

Conan wandered through the streets and made his way to his new home he bought himself with all the fake money Haibara had create for him. Conan had been surprised of how fast he got into his new house as everything was done by phone and computer. He had bought with him a lot of things as much as he could bring. Haibara never wanted to come, but she put the two cats inside with him.

Conan enter the main door and dropped his small bag that he was carrying with him to the ground and took off his shoes.

"Lets see if I can remember right," Conan said to the two cats as they greeted him. "The first case I did as Conan was the one with the kidnapped daughter...Mmm.. Tani Akiko she kidnapped herself and then got kidnapped for real."

The pair stared at him and began to follow Conan round as he when over the things in his head. The cats – once just one cat – remember him as the one who fed them and gave them cuddles. Conan was the one to save them every time Haibara wanted to more to them then just put them through time.

"Ai! Hai!" Conan called the pair by their new names their ear picked up as they moved to him closer, "I will stop that girl first before she carries out her plans and then make my way to Tropical Land and hope I'm not to late and have to kill me of this time any way."

Conan sat down and thought back more of that time. 'That time? Ha! I'm living in that time now.' Conan watched the cats playing with each other on his lap, or those Conan could not remember them getting on his lap. "There is the Mystery Roster ride murder that was when I first meet Gin and Vodka. The other me can deal with that. I will just stop him from following Vodka."

Conan sighed deeply and continue to watch his cats play as he went thinking about what the next day would bring. After all he was about the change history.


	15. Detective Conan: TOWWANBA - Two

Detective Conan.

* * *

The One Who Was And Never Be Again: CH2: The Letters From No One

Conan drank from his can of coda his old blue eyes never leaving the two teens who coming up from Tropical Land's water fountains. Conan allowed a tired smile to creep up on his face as he remembered that day well.

As Kudou Shinichi and Mouri Ran left his sight Conan jumped off the fence he was resting on and throw the empty can in the rubbish bin near by, and quickly walked in their direction he had stay closed to them for most of the day but never would worry if he could no longer see as his perfect memory knew before hand where to would be or where they were head forwards.

Conan stopped a post box in the amusement park close to the gift shop, taking a breathe he made his way over and stared at it debating whether or not to post the letters that was in his backpack.

These letter there to hid former allies from his 'last life'; Did he want to put them to go through this again? Closing his eyes he saw them nodding their head at him almost telling him to do it.

Conan pulled off the backpack and reached inside and taking out a pair of white gloves then putting them on he went grabbing hold of the letters that laid inside also. He had been so carefully not to get any finger prints on it other wise Kudou Shinichi would come up on the data base if they searched.

The first one was a red envelope with white writing on it, this was to the one who died at the beginning of the attack and saved his life; Kaitou KID. Of course Conan was not sure if this Kuroba Kaito was truly his close friend who he formed an alliance with as KID never told Conan who he was nor did Conan go out of his way the discover who he was. Conan was just taking a chance in what Hakuba Sagura had once said to him.

So on the front it was addressed to Kuroba Kaito-sama while at the top of the actually letter it was addressed to Kaitou KID-sama. As for who it was from Conan signed it as Pandora's Child. This would no doubt give the Phantom Thief a heart attack if he was the real deal but Conan needed to get his attention some how.

The second letter was for his very unlikely ally Vermouth who at this point of time is still known as Chris Vineyard Conan signed this as Silver Bullet and like KID's the envelope had she name on it while inside was her codename. This colour was different with a white envelope and red witting.

The next two were both the same colour yellow envelope and reddest brown ink. One was address to Miyano Shiho while the other was to Miyano Akemi. To Akemi he write that he wanted to take them away from the Syndicate and how Gin was going to kill her any way and keep her younger sister. The same thing was told in Shiho's letter only Conan asked her to being a along the APTX 4869 and delete all data they had of it, he also told her the plan Gin had for Akemi hoping just would move her. Conan stressed the point of getting them out as soon as possible and was to first ones he was going to meet up with he getting a house ready for them as they could move in. For these letters he signed simply as A Friend.

Conan closed his eyes he could see Hiabara's face glaring at him and with a smile posted the letter to her next was the one the her sister followed by KID's and at last Vermouth's. These were the allies he needed first before he got in contact with any others and once he was feeling insecure with them Conan would then move on to his next plan.

Returning his backpack to its place on his shoulders Conan hurried away from the post box making his way to the Mystery Roaster knowing that his other self would be there by now. Conan did not have to run the whole way as the park had trains that took you to the different lands there. Closing his eyes Conan lay his head back on his seat watching the many people having fun. All to soon it was he was there.

Frowning as he walked closer Conan stared into the large crowd on people who had gather around. It was to early for the murder here to take place. And did he not phone the police this morning about it, so what was happening.

Conan eyes landed on Inspector Megure Juzo who he had phone that morning about the young woman who was about to commit the crime. He was taking to the woman herself holing up some book and other police office came up and took off her hand bag pulling out a hook attached to her necklace. Kudou Shinichi was there taking the book out of Mugure hand and read from it aloud.

"I'm such a idiot..." Conan said with a bitter laugh as he heard the crowd gasp at what ever was inside. Shinichi began pacing around the woman the then pointed to the man she was about to kill the woman then dropped to her knees crying as the people looked on.

"Shinichi-nii-chan did not do a thing only repeating what they always know," Conan frown as Megure started slapped Shinichi on the back, "Unless Megure thinks that it was Shinichi-nii-chan who was the one to phone."

Shacking his head Conan spotted Gin and Vodka lining up for the ride Shinichi and Ran would not being getting on this time round and it would be a long wait. Smiling Conan when he saw Shinichi and Ran walking away from the ride he chose to made his way instead to the meeting point.

"Should I find out where they are going?" Conan asked himself as he watch them coming his way. "Sure why not."

"Shinichi Tantei," Conan called him over knowing that adding the tentei would get him and at the sound of his name, and the tantei part, Shinichi grinned and walked over to Conan, "Good evening."

"Good evening." Shinichi greeted with a grin, "What can I do for you boy?"

"I have seen you on TV." Conan said childishly with a big smile and watch as Shinichi's ego grew some more, "but that is not the reason I call you over. My girlfriend stood me up and I have these two tickets that now are not being used. So as your fan I would not think about giving them to any else other then you."

" Th... thank you, " Shinichi said and was blushing at him in pleasure while Ran beside him only shoot her head. Conan handed the ticket to which Shinichi. "Are you sure...?"

"Of course," Conan said smiling at him, Conan had been sure that Shinichi would not turn away a gift a fan, "Please enjoy with your beautiful wife."

The two teens froze while Conan tried his hardest not to laugh at the sight of their faces. The pair then started talking together so quickly that Conan could only catch half of what they were saying.

"Well you two are getting married right," Conan stated as if this were a fact with his eyes hiding behind the glare of his glasses, "I can see the future and you two will marry right after you both finished high school because you two love each other more then any one else in the world. Do not mess this up Shinichi."

Conan just walked away leaving the red faced Shinichi and Ran blinking after him and then they laughed at what he said and began talking about it. Seemed they were laughing at the future part but neither were willing to bring up the love part.

Conan walked off into the shadows and watched from there, Ran pointed over to the play that the tickets were for and made her way there still red face Shinichi hurried after her. Conan wanted to pat himself on the back for a job well done. The play was both a mystery and romance something both would like; it was a dinner play which meant they would a candle light dinner in front Conan had already booked it.

Conan waited until both were inside before moving again, Ai and Hai came running into view staring up at him looking to Conan for orders. Glancing at them briefly Conan turned walking towards the place where Gin and Vodka would be the two cats followed behind him silently.

In the darkest Conan deep blue eyes narrowed at the place feeling cold; Ai sat on his shoulders like a scarf while Hai balled herself by his feet. It was the bald headed president that showed up first. As Conan looked upon him he glared.

"Hai," Conan said barely above a whisper to which her ear pick up, "This man you shall follow."

Hai moved melting in with the shadows like Conan had been before. Then Vodka came and Conan took a breathe waiting for Gin to come.

"Ai." Conan again spoke in a whisper, "Him and his companion you shall follow."

Ai leaped off Conan's shoulders and was gone. Conan stay still and unmoving as he watch this scene unfold.


	16. Detective Conan: The Magic Lounge

Detective Conan.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning a young man stood gazing at the outside of a shop. The ground floor had two large windows giving a good view inside, there he could see tables and chairs a counter that served coffee and tea was off to the right side of the place. The room was long and right at the back was a small stage, along side the stage was staircase leading up to the shop.

The floor to the upper room had been taken away for this to happen. The shop there held Magic gear and Kaitou KID stuff that was could not be found any where else as this was the only shop which hand made everything. Any Kaitou KID things that sold a small percent was going to the KID Task Force. Other then the Magic/Kaitou KID gear, the shop was filled with detectives books of every kind.

The young man stepped backwards and glanced upwards, the ground floor and first floor was the shop, however the second floor's windows had the sign Kudou's Detective Agency written across in large letters. The young man smile at this, before looking up to the last floor of the building, there his new thick black curtain, which let no light what so ever in, were still closed.

Kudou Shinichi smile widen, he was happy that he had gotten out of his large lonely house and had his own detective office, but unhappy because of the other means of which had to get another source of income. Detective work doesn't paid the bills.

Shinichi had spoken to a fellow Conan Doyle fan and former high school detective, who chased after this Kaitou KID for years. That was how Shinichi came up with the idea of a magic/coffee shop, he was also letting amateurs magicians and other performers come in the evenings.

Shinichi grinned thinking about his friend Hakuba Saguru, he told him the idea about six months ago when they left school. Hakuba had looked like to was going to have an heart attack, but in the end gave Shinichi a lot of data about Kaitou KID and his heists. Shinichi had hand made everything with KID on it, dolls, pushies, playing cards, lots of keyring and phone straps and a lot of other stuff.

Shinichi then moved to an area with the largest number of KID's fans in Tokyo, which was the Ekoda district. He had wanted to do everything on his own his terms of money, but his mother kept giving him gifts.

Shinichi began walking forwards to his new shop and home, he was going to return to his flat at the top where he was written an book on Kaitou KID, which was odd because Shinichi must be the only detective in Japan who does not chase the thief.


	17. Detective Conan: The Voices Within

'Save them,' The young boy thoughts as he raced up the staircase, 'Save them and save this family from death of a loved one.'

Ten year old Edogawa Conan kicked at the door which lead to the hotel's roof. It opened easier then he thought it would. As soon as he ran onto the roof Conan was knocked onto his knees, by the force of the high winds.

'Save them,' Conan thought as he shut his eyes, thinking on how to move. 'I can not see any more wasted life. If I can't save these people then I...'

Conan gritted his teeth together and on his knees slowly edged forwards, the wind blew at his clothes and hair causing them to move against his body wildly about. Brilliant blues eyes looked out of fake glasses, almost glaring at a large pipe works that were in front of him, if Conan could just get over to there he would be shielded from the powerful element.

'I can do this' Came his own child like voice in his head. Even in his mind Conan had long ago lost his true voice. He could barely remember what he used to sound like. 'Come on.'

As he fought against the invisible force Conan could hear the sound of his friend's voice, at first he thought he was in his head until it came again, the wind made it hard for him to make out what the words were. Conan gripped onto the side of a pipe and pulled, as last to the large pipes that could shelter him. Now out of the wind Conan's ears burned and hurt badly, but with no time to worry about his aching ears Conan stood tall and ran following the pipe line around the rood until he came to the place he wanted to be.

'Save them.' Conan's mind hissed at him.

Conan carefully walked up to the edge and let his eyes roam at the second that was below him, this roof was completely out of the high winds, as the roof he was standing on was protecting it. Conan kept scanning the surround until he spotted what he was searching for.

'Please make it in time,' Conan heard his own mind speak as he watched the ones there, 'Please let this day go by with no deaths.'

Three people were on the roof. Two men and a teen, one man was standing on the edge of the building screaming at the other man and teen, he was pointing at something on the ground. The other man who he was facing began to shout at him.

Conan's eyes narrowed at this, then he reached up to his fake glasses and pushed a bottom on the side. The lenses change colours to rose tinted and squares came to be inside. Conan zoomed in and studied the man on the edge.

Suddenly the man who had been standing shouting at the man on the edge, rushed forwards. Conan eyes widen and he cried out a warning. The wind carried his voice over to the ones there, but it was to late. The man on the edge had taken a side step and fell on the roof, while the man who dashed at him went sailing over.

'You are too late.' Conan told himself sadly, 'Much too late. Why are...?'

Conan pulled his thoughts aside and swore under his breathe, he took off running along the edge looking for the ladder he knew was there. At the sight of it Conan breathe a sigh, his troubled mind would not have taken any more if he found it any later. Conan grabbed the top and placed his feet neither side, then let himself drop.

With speed Conan slid down the metal ladder, his hands screamed out pain but he gave that no attention. Ten meters from the bottom Conan dug his feet against the side in order to slow himself down. Conan stopped inches from the bottom and jumped off spinning in mid air twisting his body round, as soon as his feet touched the ground Conan ran once more, in the direction of the men.

Conan slowed down his pace as he came up to the place where they there, his heart was crashing violently against his ribcage. Conan's vision blurred due to lack of oxygen, so he leaned on his hands on his knees and sucked his deep breaths.

Standing Conan slowly walked over to his friend, who was leaning over the side with an horrified expression clearly written on his face. Conan then look his gazed upon the other man who had been standing on the edge before, he was now on his rear legs in front of him, arms behind his back, he was staring into nothingness shocked beyond compare.

'Don't look.' Conan warned himself, 'Please don't look, I can't take it any more.'

Conan moved nearer to the edge and glanced down below was the body of the man broken bones could be seen sticking out of the flesh, blood leaked from the torn skin causing the walkway to the soaked with the still warm life's blood.

Conan closed his now emotionless blue eyes as he took in a sharp breath. Something in side him was crying out, no matter how many times he comes face to face with death, it still manages to hit him in his heart. But this time something in side of Conan seemed to snap.

To Conan death was just not right, he had dead once himself. Life was a gift. For others to rob others of this gift was unforgivable, no matter what happens no matter how much some people hurt you no one has the right to take another's life.

'I do not understand.' Conan thought as he slowly open his eyes, they seemed to be growing dim as he stood there.

Revenge was not an answer nor was becoming enraged with someone over something. It should be dealt with in the right manner. Talk things out, listen carefully, be able to calm the blood pressure. If a person calls out for justice, let justice be done by the laws that are let into place and not put blood onto their own hand, becoming just like the one who wronged them.

'I will never understand why some people go this far.' Conan's heart began to heart painfully, for years and years he had seen nothing but death, murder and crimes of every sort. People were killing each other for the stupidest things, it was starting to take its toll of his mind.

Slowly Conan lifted his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat that was building up there, he could not seem to settle down this time round. Hate for these people began to raise within, memories of every crime he had seen in his two lifetimes flashed through his mind.

'Is this what it means to hate someone enough to kill?' Conan wondered as he laid his hand over his heart. 'If this is so then I should not be allow to live.'

Conan gazed down at the broken man below, it was alright for him as he was dead, but now his family was the ones that were left behind. Left to try and heal their broken hearts.

'Love.' Conan thought a little bitterly as he remembered how this whole mess started.

A war between two families that had ended in death, much like Romeo and Juliet. The fathers hated each other while their children fallen in love right in front of them. Only it was one of the fathers who died.

Love. One of the most common thing people seem to die from.

Even for his own love he had lied. Tricking many people, lie upon lie.

'Was this the kind of world I wanted to live in?' Conan thought as he looked back over the passed few years, 'Is this the life I wanted to lead? No matter what I do and no matter how hard I try, life seemed to slip from my hands like the sands.'

As Conan just stood there a small laugh escaped his lips. No one heard the not-child, nor did they see his sanely fade away.

'I am meant to be Kudou Shinichi,' Conan thought as he stood there. Again Conan took note that he no longer could hear his own voice only the child he had become. 'The man who loved truth. But I live a lie, and the truth is no longer in sight.'

Edogawa Conan took a step forwards. Conan could hear his friend talking away to him, but paid no mind to him.

'Kudou Shinichi?' Conan called inwardly, 'Where have you gone?'

Conan dully gazed at the sky watching as the wind moved the grey clouds into different shapes and sizes. Conan half wondered if someone would try and save him then he dropped from here. Conan could here many voices behind him, many people had gathered, a little to late.

'I did not wish to see another death,' Conan slowly bought his eyes back down and stared at at the lifeless body. No one could save Conan now, he was starting to go into his own mind, his body swayed. 'When I die here, it will be for the best. For me and for everyone. I did say at the beginning of this day, if I can not save those two, and if I do not help those two who are in love. Then I would have no rights to live. This is it...'

Suddenly Conan caught himself, frowning down at the body. There was something about this body, something he could not put his finger on. Then there was a whispering at the back of his mind telling him something. Conan frowned deeper, and tried listening to the one speaking.

'Kudou Shinichi!' Conan blinked as he thought he could hear what sounded like his voice, the voice he had lost four years ago when Kudou Shinichi had first died.

Conan closed his eyes shut, Shinichi's voice was getting louder and louder until he could hear it clearly.

'For one who says life is a gift.' Shinichi said in his mind, Conan gasped and took a step back from the edge, Shinichi's words had cut through all the negative thoughts. 'Why dishonour this gift by trying to take your own life? And I think you should take a closer look...'

"And he's still alive." Came a voice from beside him. Conan straighten to look to his right, a dark skin teen hurrying towards him. Kissing his teeth as he gazed down at the man, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets hunting round for something there.

"What?" Conan said blinking not believing the words coming from Hattori's mouth, "Oi...Hattori?"

Conan watched his friend took his phone out his pocket and quickly started pushing numbers. Then Conan glanced back over to side and saw that the man was moving, his legs were moving as if he was trying to stand, then came the sound of coughing the man was chocking on his own blood.

"Hattori," Conan said as he took out his blazer and reached for his brace, "I'm going down, hold into this."

"Right." Hattori said with a grin as he held on, "Oi! All yous people! Get some help here! We has a live one!"

Conan placed his raw hands on the brace and wrapped it round his rear and one thigh, then held it away from himself behind and leaped off the edge bouncing down the side of the wall, Hattori easily supported his weight as he went. Conan reached the lowest roof that the hotel had and quickly started first aid.

'Live on.' Kudou Shinichi said softy in the back of Edogawa Conan's mind.


	18. Detective Conan: Paranoid Much?

Kudou Shinichi stared out of the window at the landscape as the taxi drove. This place was beautiful and yet he failed to take anything in. Shinichi had still a lot playing on his mind. Two year ago he had taken down the Black Syndicate by himself while in the body of a child named Edogawa Conan.

Now back into his turn form Shinichi spent most of his days hunting down the remnant of the Black Syndicate as they were on a world wide scale.

This was the reason for why he was here, in the middle of Europe. Leaving the taxi with suitcase in hand climbed up the steps of a rather posh hotel. The doorman at the main entrance open the door for Shinichi as he neared with a bright smile of his face, and nodded his thanks.

On entering the lobby he noticed a fancy restaurant passed some large double door. At seeing this Shinichi remembered that he had not eaten anything that day and thought he would get a meal later.

Shinichi waited only a moment at the front desk for checking in and soon he was following a bell boy to his room.

Shinichi smiled and waved the bell boy off before walking into his room shutting the door firmly behind back and leaned against for a moment closing his eyes and counted the moments that went by.

Then he slowly and quietly lowed his suitcase to the floor and turn to face the door pressing his ear tightly on the old wooden oak. Shinichi listen carefully holding his breathe, never making a sound until he sure that no one was there.

Next Shinichi took off his backpack out of one arm so that one of the straps hang off his other shoulder and pulling it in front of him, so that he could easily get the contents of the bag then he needed.

Shinichi brilliant blue eyes narrowed as he viewed the room, he was still unwilling to leave the safety of the doorway. But Shinichi saw that he needed to move in order to see the rest of the room.

He glanced to the left and then to the right, then slowly to the left as he peered himself away from the door. Slowly moving into the room he kept turning his head, he trod carefully the further he went, as if a boom would go off at any given time.

The Shinichi reached within the bag and pulled out a pair of white gloves, while putting these on he still kept his gaze firmly on his surrounding.

Shinichi did a small spin in the centre of the room, taking in every detail around about. Then he turned his attention to a painting on the wall. As if in slow motion he made his way over, flatting his back against the wall beside the painting, then with two fingers Shinichi carefully lifted the edge of the picture frame so he could just about see under. Seeing no trace of bugs of any kind he put it back and went to other printing in the room.

Once Shinichi was done with every printing found in the room he then went to small table and chairs that were also there going over them with keen eyes, but he found nothing. The bed. Shinichi strip it bare and searched it over again and again.

Shinichi then got a chair and standing on it he ran his fingers along the line inside jumping off the chair he did the bottom last. The outside of the window was next this proved to be hardest to go over.

Letting out a sigh Shinichi put the chair back and going over to the bed, and finally dropped the backpack he had been carrying round with him the whole time and started taking out a kit of tools. It was then that Shinichi eyed up the phone sitting by the bed; with the tools he took it apart even to the point on the wall and beyond.

Shinichi flopped down on the end on the bed still eyeing up the room from this point of view and there! By his feet he notice a suspicious bump under the carpet, if he had been any one else, would they never of seen it for it was just hidden partly under the bed.

The bed was to heavy for Shinichi to move alone, but he managed to pull it over enough to be able to reach the bump. Now that the bed was to one side, Shinichi could see that the carpet was neatly cut around the bump and could flop it over with ease.

As he moved the carpet flap open there Shinichi's eyes found a small black box with two large screws and a few wires running to it.

Shinichi breathed in sharply as he stared at it for a moment before leaning over and taking his tools out once more. It was a big job getting those large screws loose and as he lifted the lid off, and blinked then he saw no electronic devices inside. Thinking this over Shinichi replaced everything as it was and sat down for a rest.

This time he let out a sigh of relief and feeling now satisfied that the room held no form of any sort of bug. It was then Shinichi's stomach reminded him of food but not really wanted to go to the restaurant downstairs; instead the young man pick up the restored phone and rang for room service.

However the person on the phone told Shinichi that they had to closed the kitchen down for a while as there had an emergency in the restaurant. At this he jumped into active and ran to the lobby the find out what that happen.

Here Shinichi met up with the manager of the grand hotel and after telling him who he was the manager took him down into the restaurant which had been closed off. Inside glass was shattered everywhere and some guest were being treated for shock.

It seems that enamours cut-glass chandelier that somehow become loose and fell from the ceiling almost hitting a group of diners who were at the next table. They had come close to deaths door.

Kudou Shinichi's brilliant mind did not take long to come up with an answer as to what had happen here, in his minds eye he could see the lay out of the building and now knew that the restaurant was right below his room...


	19. Plus Anima: Need Of Warmth

**Important Note:**

Okay. This story was written in 2011/12, can not remember which. It was deleted from my account...so you may have seen it before. Thank you.

Re-uploading this one. The mistakes still have been corrected, planning to rewrite on a later date.

* * *

In the mist of the mountainous regions was a beautiful valley filled with an eternal forests crystal clear lakes mighty rivers and green fields that stretch on for miles. If one was lucky to come across this valley they would found few towns and villages nested within.

The people who lived there rarely passed the mountains that were round them; of course this amazing place was not all good, due to these mountain the sun set on them much earlier then the outside world having long night time then sun light this place also the passages of the mountains let high winds blow through the random times taking the people on guard. Of course growing up and living with these things were the norm for these valley dwellers.

Today was a good day for the people who lived there, the sun was high in the sky giving off its warmth and energy to the living things below; no gust of wind had come this day another thing the ones who lived had to be happy for.

On top of the school yard there was an old building from ones before, this place the people of the valley from all the different towns and villages gathered together once a year and paid thanks to one another; it was at the centre of the valley itself and the children from every town and village would could and learn the basic before getting a trade and work.

On this wonderful hot day the children were playing up and down the hill as the teachers had let them have this day to rest. Their laugher filled the air around them causing the adults in hearing to smile at their future fellow man or woman.

Soon the care takers of the old building call the children in for lunch and the happy but hungry children lined up and started up the hill making their way towards the centre building.

As they neared a loud crash was heard and the adults looked at each other; the two care takers began running ahead of the others it was not unusually for things to fell from the skies as the winds normally would pick items up and drop them when they died down, however today there had been no winds to speck on so the care takers could not think what this crash could be.

The care takers hunted round the old building trying to find its source but found nothing, soon they gave up just as the adults with the children came through the doors to the dinning halls. There was a creaking sound of bending moaning wood.

Again the hunt began and as one care takers was in the main hall where the stones walls were found the moaning wood became louder still.

Then suddenly the wooden roof gave way above the alter of flowers and a large object fell landed there causing the display of flowers there to go everywhere along with the flowers fallen around as some strange shining black feathers then as the flowers and feathers began to settle down the care taker could made out just what the object was; a tiny new born baby with deepest of blacks wings coming out of its shoulder blades seemingly dead.

Then it moved a slowly blinked open its eyes to stared at the new world around it with large black eyes if new borns could smile this one did before closing those odd black orbs drifting back off to deep sleep.

The care taker who now had been joined by others walked towards the strange creature that was sleeping before them before slowing picking it up and placed the babe into his arms; the infant was a boy the care taker saw as he turned round to show the people who had come not one person said a word as they stared.

xXx

Cooro bounced up and down in a spot trying to get the care takers to looks his way; his little face was set in a determined frown as he continue this strange display; just then one turned to face him and the two year's face broke out into a large grin and he closed his dark eyes as he began working the blacks wings on his back causing his to float a few inches off the ground staying there for a minute.

Cooro let out a breathe he did not know he was holding as he came out to the ground and open his eyelids showing pure black orbs that seemed to take up even the white of eyes; the stare at the care takers his little hands ball into fists as Cooro waited.

" That was very good Cooro, " The old care taker said as he kneed down in front of the small tot with a kind smile as Cooro eyes shone happily, " Now then, you can show that to the Elders when they come. I am sure they will delighted at what you can do. "

Cooro jumped at and gave the care taker a big hug, well as big as a little person could before bouncing around on one leg and then change to the other.

xXx

"...that all the birds in this area have vanished," One of the Elders from the outside world boomed out his voice echoed across the halls, "Our studies show that when events just this happen a tragic strikes. You all much leave these lands!"

The Elder dressed in blue tunic sat back down glaring at the stubborn Elders of the valley who were dressed in green/brown robes who kept talking them that I shall not move from their homes.

One of the Elder of the valley stood up from his seat a smirk playing on his lips as he eyed up the Elders of the outside the ones who were meant to be higher up in place then them. This Elder turned a waved his hand, the movement made three men come out of the shadows; the men in the middle was holding a small child who was glancing at the older men in awe.

"You say we have no birds..." The valley Elder said as he reached down for the child to which the man handed him over. "This is Cooro. He is our valley's last crow. If he leaves this place then we shall follow. Until the we shall not be moved!"

"The is nothing but a ch- " One Elder began but was cut off by another in his group.

"Plus Anima?" The other said loudly over the others who also were about to speak, at these words the outside Elders eyed narrowed at the young boy in the arms of the valley Elders who was smirking more so in triumph; the Elder had seen the tattoos of an Plus Anima on the child's bare shoulders.

"This child is!" Another voice echoed loudly causing all in the room to look at the man who was gazing in shock at the infant.

"You know this child?" The one Elder thundered making all in the room jump.

"Aaa~ about two years ago in Lilt at Funeral of the Crows," The man explained breathing hard as he stared at the child who was dancing round the air flapping his wings in joy, "A funeral of woman was being held; this woman was heavy with child when she died and as the crows ate her remains this babe burst fore and chase after the crows. It was like he was The Messenger of Death!"

"Please allow us to tell you what we have planned" The valley Elder said clearing his throat as he went walking away from his chair and came into the centre of the two different Elders and then placed Cooro by his feet. "First Cooro show them your wings"

Cooro turned to the stranger before him staring at them with chocolate brown eyes some hair fell in front of Cooro's vision reaching up Cooro pulled his overly old brown hair away go as to see them; suddenly those eyes change becoming bigger rounded blacker they narrowed at the ones sitting there then slowly the boy bought his shoulders forwards and black feathers grew large soon taken the form of wings, Cooro's naked arms also broke out into feathers from his upper arm down to his wrist.

The little crow grinned at them.

"A crow you said." The head Elder commented as he gazed down at the child, "Messenger of Death it fits your valley well."

"This is what shall be done," The valley Elder said choosing to pay no mind what he said and walk round as he spoke his plans for the future, "Birds are what we need so instead of raising Cooro as a human we shall raise Cooro as a bird one that follows his instinct. The only thing he will know is to fly eat sleep. If the day comes then Cooro leaves this valley we too will follow him out these lands."

"You are putting the lives of the wholes valley at risk by doing this," One of the Elders of the outside said glaring at the man, "You are aware of this?"

"We are." All the valley Elders said in union.

"And can this boy even fly?" Another spoke up leaning forwards for a closer look at the child, "What if the day comes next week? Can you follow this child like that? And what of the high winds? The boy needs to be a strong flyer."

"We believe that if this day happens like you say it will," One Elder called out as he stood from his seat, "Then we will have enough time to train the boy to fly in these winds."

Cooro flapped his wings as hard as he could in doing on Cooro shot himself into the air and began laughing and flying around their heads; the valley Elders grinned they had won.

"Fine." The head Elder of the outside sighed and turned towards a young man who had been writing the events in the room of this day, "Take this down in writing and make it be known. That the people of the valley shall not leave until their crow does. We will send men to you once a year to see how little Cooro is doing. We want to make sure you do not clip his wings to keep him here also he is to have free range of everything in there lands. Let no door close on him let no one harm him a any way. Am I understood?"

"YES!" The room said together and Cooro flew over to the man who had carried him in and dropped into his waiting arms. Cooro laid there and rubbed his cheek against the man's chest smiling.

xXx

The Elder of the town to the North carried Cooro up the stairs of the high tower that was apart to the old building, behind them the rest of the town's and village's Elder followed in silence. They came to a large room at the top where the only object in the place was a king size bed. The Elder made his way only this bed and gently put Cooro down on it.

"Listen well Cooro," The Elder said softly to the tot who looked up at him with his full of trust, "You will no longer be living downstairs with the care takers, this place is your home now. And next week your training against the winds begins; we need you to grow in top form for the sake of the people of these lands."

The Elders around them started to open the wooden planks against the walls and soon large four large wholes with platforms were visible causing the winds to blow in and out, the men robes flew up and they had to try and hold them down before they went over their heads.

Cooro bought his wings round and tighten them to his form shielding himself against the cold night winds.

"You will not be alone Cooro," Another Elder over and spoke to him gently, "The three Sisters are here and in the rooms below this tower, they will care for you."

With that the Elder began to file out of the room leaving the tot cold and alone as he tried to keep warm. His black eyes turn to look out the holes in the walls where the sun was sinking behind the mountains causing the darkness to take over the land.

xXx

Cooro ran as fast as his legs would carry him the other children around him were also running away from the person who was ' It ' ; Cooro glance only his shoulder just in time to see ' It ' reaching out for him feathers filled the air and soon Cooro was complete out of reach from any of the children, he laughed loudly as he circled the above them.

"That's not fair!" A young girl cried out pointing up at Cooro, "You can't do that!"

"Lyra..." An older children came up behind her as kneed down taking her by the shoulders so that she would face her, "Cooro does not understand you. Cooro is just a bird."

"It is a human!" Lyra cried out again pulling away, "Cooro is six years old like us and he can't even talk he doesn't go to lesson with us! And not say he can't talk! He sings at the roof tops in every town and village!"

"Its the only thing he knows," The older said softly trying to make the younger girl understand, "He train those songs to lets us know we're still safe and still aware to stay in these lands if he screams we are to leave."

"But... but..." Lyra said looking towards the grinning Cooro who was now flying around a couple of younger boys, "He is human! I've never seen a bird before other then in books..."

"Cooro is the last bird in our valley." The older said smiling down at Lyra, "But the Elders was already began talking about leaving...They are beginning to believe the ones from the outside who research the soil here."

"Oh..." Lyra said looking down before glancing back to Cooro, "Does Cooro really think he is a bird?"

"Yes. And look he about to sing." The older girl said as Cooro began to fly higher in the sky his voice began to be carried on the winds, "The Sisters trained him well."

"But I heard from the baker that crows don't sing." Lyra went on the say blinking at the older girl, "So why no the Sisters call Cooro there little song bird?"

"Its the song of life or death." She answered smile still not really knowing how to give an answer to her.

"What the song of death sound like?" Lyra asked some more wanting to know, "And how will we know when he sings it? Cooro learns new songs all the time."

"Don't worry went Cooro sings it you'll know." The older girl as she stood and began to watch as Cooro farther away.

Today Cooro did not use words as he gave his voice to the skies instead a long tunes come out and he then pass each town and village before the sun would set. And as the sun dipped behind the mountains like it always does Cooro returned to his tower to rest for the night.

The six year old landed on the wooden floor and glance around it was a lot different from then he first came to live there; the walls there covered in printings and picture table and chairs were now in the room with stools with lots of different items and objects of them these were thing the towns people would give to him at random Cooro never threw anything away.

Cooro sighed as he dropped the weights from his arms legs and chest these not only kept him away flying away with the wind but also build up his muscles. Steam could be seen rising up from behind a desk telling Cooro that one of the Sisters had drew him a hot bath, pulling his clothes off his body he run happily towards to water that he knew was there.

Cooro hopped in the tub that was there letting the heat soak his aching body and he leaned against the side relaxing as he closed his black eyes. Voices came to hear getting nearer and nearer and Cooro looked up as two of the Sisters came into view.

" …..and finally they chose to listen," The older Sister said as she bought some soap up and rubbed it against a cloth before coming to the bath and began scrubbing Cooro arm, "They have prepared places for all the villages and town in the city, but even so the Elders will not move until Cooro does."

"Mmmmm..., " The younger Sister hummed thinking as she reached down to pour fine oils on Cooro's wing, "But did you hear about the place they made in Lilt? They build a place just like this one so that when we go Cooro has a place to live so that he won't fear the outside would. Its near the Hills of the Crows where the Funeral of the Crows take place; I leant that where Cooro comes from."

Cooro glance up at the kind Sister who always done everything for his needs. Cooro could have whatever he wanted if only he pointed the people of the land would give it to him; it was as if they believe by keeping Cooro happy the day would never come.

Cooro half closed his eyes thinking about what people said about him, they believed he to be unknowing to everything about him but slowly he was learning, maybe not as fast as the others his age but that was because no one would teach him the ways of the humans.

Cooro was only raised to follow instinct and his senses it was only three times a week that the Sister would bathe him or give him warm food other then that he would come and go as he please and get food else where the people were more then happy the part with apple and bread. Also there was lots of lakes that Cooro washed himself in.

All to soon his bath had ended and Cooro was wrapped in fresh clothing the holes blow the winds through but these cold air no longer bothered him.

"Aa... Aa. ..Coo... Sisss..." Cooro voice came out to the cold dark empty room as he tried to find his voice without singing aloud. "Me...I...Doo...Ra...Coooraaa...me...be...cooorrrooo..."

xXx

Eight year old Cooro glance up at the clear blue sky and then to the mountain where to skies ended, someone had said that the skies when on forever; Cooro wanted to see it.

"Cooro!" Someone called from above and Cooro turn his black gaze to the voice, seeing it was one of the Elders Cooro let his wings fan out and leaped off the roof he had been resting on.

"Good boy, Cooro." The Elder said with a odd smile as pointed in the direction where his tower was, "people from the city are here. Come to hear your song, go and sing to them."

Cooro flew up high the winds there push against him to one side and he turned into them and instead of flying he let himself glide with them. It did not take all before he was flying over the laughing children who there working the field and the tower where horses with men from Asteria.

As Cooro landed high above them he felt something this was not the first time this feeling washed over him and he faced a young woman who was among the group there was something about her. Cooro narrowed his black eyes as he stared then he saw it there was something overlapping his vision of the young woman; it was a grey mouse, another Plus Anima.

"How are things Cooro?" A man call up to him waiting for Cooro to say something knowing that he would not.

Instead of answering like a normal human Cooro open his mouth so as to sing but stopped, blinking in confusing Cooro tried again but no sound came out. The men beneath him all began to talking wildly at once at the fact that Cooro had not sang right away.

Something was wrong Cooro could feel it in his very bones. It was death! Death was in the air.

Cooro jumped down coming closer to the people there and bent over showing his back to the sky as his black powerful wings grew bigger then they even had done once they had finished growing Cooro stood up and bent his head up arms extended downwards palms open but facing the skies as something new happen to him nine large feathers grew from the base of his spine forming a tail that reach down to his ankles. Cooro suddenly bought his head up to face them his features harden as his eyes narrow more the white of his eyes could not be seen only endless black stare at them his nose had grown long and pointed and was crooked over slightly.

Cooro at last open his mouth and instead of his his beautiful singing voice a loud ear piercing scream broke out from deep within Cooro causing the ones around him to fall to their knees and cover their ear with their hands some cried out in pain.

Then Cooro take off into the skies flying around still dealing out this death scream, some part of Cooro remembered what was asked of him and before he flew in safely Cooro change his flight course and began heading to the nearest village screaming until his throat was raw blood began to spill from his mouth but still he scream as he went.

Cooro went at it until all he passed all the towns and villages in the land before heading back to his nest; Cooro had calmed down now and wanted to get some of his things before leaving.

Landing in his nest tower Cooro picked up a pouch and turned to leave. Flying away Cooro follow the trail of people on the main road who had already gathered their belonging some people were waiting for this day and just ready to up and leave.

Cooro found the Sisters in a wagon and seated himself beside them. They turned to him looking on in fear and worry.

"Cooro fly on ahead on us the people want to see you," The head Sister said as she held Cooro by the cheeks looking straight into his eyes, "Understand."

Cooro once again did what he was told and was in the air flying making his to the front of the line where the people of Asteria were. Cooro let out his scream once more as he flew by. For three days and three night the people travelled to the mountains none stop and for the three days and night the scream continue to fill the air and be carried on the wind.

Outside the mountains Cooro was shocked to find flat lands and a sky that then on and on; shaking his head Cooro stopped his screaming the blood inside his mouth began to seal itself and he flew back to the Sisters' wagon that just came out of the rock mass. Settling down beside the Sisters Cooro at long last closed his black eyes and fell into a deep sleep his Plus Anima form however did not go away.

xXx

Ten days had passed since the people of the valley left their homes and they had come to a rest at a top of a hill where their mountainous home was still in clear view. The people however was becoming angry with Cooro as all this time had passed and nothing had happen. Some were talking about returning home.

Cooro stood at the highest point still in his full Plus Anima form and any one who did walk by him to head back to the mountain he would scream until they were out of sight. Cooro watch the mountains knowing something was going to happen but unsure of what.

The sun was setting towards the right side of the sky where Cooro was standing making the last of the days light an eerily red like fire but to the left the colour of the deep blue night sky was creepy over, the moon was half full in the sky and the stars were coming out.

Cooro open his wingspan that was now much bigger then his body and flapped it some but did not leave the ground his new tail moved from side to side as he kept watch.

Then was a low rumble that caused the ground to shake it got louder and louder until the rubble sounded like a roar; the mountains moaned before a black smoke appeared from within them after that the world rocked as the mountains burst throwing up orange liquid into the sky and and around the trails. It oozed from different sides of the mountain covering up the forest below.

"A mountain that burns... " Cooro said aloud causing the people in hearing to gasp in shock.

Behind him the people began crying at the sight some screaming calling for their loved ones who would not move from their homes, some even fell to their knee and hit the ground below as the rumbling continue to sound throughout the land.

The men from Asteria started to take chance as they move through the groups telling them to move to the bottom of the hill and set out camps as they still had a way to go. Cooro watched them from the corner of his eyes not sure what to do as no one had yet told him, so he waiting there.

xXx

The cold rain poured down hard from the dark clouds along with this thunder creaked the sky and lightning slit through it causing the lands below to be lit up by their flashes of light; in a field of nothing stood a lone slab on stones that were build by man, standing upon was Cooro getting soaked by the rain as he when gazing up at the display of nature's power.

Around him were creatures called crows flying around watching him carefully as he stood there gazing up into the skies above wondering what would become of him, as he was no longer needed any more.

'Cooro has been here before,' Cooro realised as he glance down at his feet where this cold stone that caused him to shake, 'What is this place? Why does Cooro feel like he belongs here?'

Crows around him sounded their warning cry as some one came from behind. Cooro did not turn to see who it was as he believe that no one wanted him.

"Cooro?" A kind voice said from above and Cooro glance to see the eldest Sister smiling up at him, "You did well. You no longer need to live to that tower come with me and I'll get you something to eat."

Cooro said noting as normal he turn his eyes back to the clouds but soon moved them bacl to te Sister when he heard her feet moving against the stone. The old woman climbed up hands gripping tighten to the stones there and breathing hard as she went, Cooro when to her side and began helping her up by taking her arms and gently pulling at them. At last the Sister was sitting on the edge huffing and puffing as she tried to get to her breathe back.

"So now," She said as she recovered and looked up at him and then patted the place next to her for Cooro to take a seat, "What is the matter with you? We have a home just like the one before and you already know that you need not live in the tower. Cooro we'll now teach to how to be human you done your job. Please speak I know you can."

"No one need Cooro any more." Cooro said as he glance at the Sister who been with him since he could remember who blinked back at him in surprise, "Like Sister says: job done. No need for Cooro."

"Now Cooro just because..." Sister tried but was stopped as Cooro flapped his wings suddenly standing up.

"No need. Cooro. No one. Need. That life was all Cooro did know. Gone now." Cooro said his feathers shook at each word he got out. "Cooro no need in this life."

"Now Coo- Cooro! Stop!" The Sister said for the first raising her voice. "Listen to me now please!"

Cooro settled down and up once more and sat with his head down then in silence he waiting for her to speak again. The Sister also sat in silence before taking a deep breathe and let it out slowly; Cooro watched from the corner of his eye and then mimicked her actions.

"Cooro someone as young as you will not know what they will want out of live," The Sister said smiling softy and lifted her face to the sky letting to rain fall of her, "Growing up is not easy and you have not had the best of childhoods. But you can now! We will re-teach you all you need to know about this world we live in together and one day Cooro will find people who want and need you for who you are."

"Who needs Cooro?" Cooro asked daring to look over to her hopfully.

The old Sister smiled at the young boy and held out her hand to him and left it there waiting for Cooro to made the chose himself rather than be given an order. When she saw that Cooro was not going to move her smile turned sad.

"Come Cooro let us go home where its warm." The Sister said kindly to Cooro still waiting for his hand; then Cooro lifted his hand and placed it hers. It was then she looked up and meet his eyes they were brown instead of black and a look of pure joy shone in them.

Cooro had always wanted to be in the warmth with others.

'Find ones who want Cooro...' Cooro thought as he got to his feet with the Sister and began walking along side as they headed towards the new building that looked like the old one, 'Cooro wants warmth...But does Cooro need to be a crow or human?'

More questions came into his mind but instead of thinking over them Cooro put them to the back of his mind because he was sure that one day the questions would answer themselves all he had to do was wait and learn what it meant to be human.

xXx

Cooro blinked open his eyes not sure what woke him from his sleep; pushing back his covers Cooro climbed out of his sleeping bag and glance around their camp.

Beside Cooro Husky continue to sleep unaware of Cooro movements, Husky covers came right up to his neck and in the dim dying light of their camp fire it looked like just Husky head was there; Cooro smile at this. Cooro looked over Husky and saw Nana she was curled right under her covers but Cooro could tell by her breathing that she was a the land of dreams. Senri was on the outside like Cooro was his covers were pulled down and all his upper body was viable Senri was on his side facing Nana and he Senri rolled any more he would most likely end up on her.

Something lightly hit the top of Cooro's head causing him to frown. Another something landed on a leaf near by making Cooro's eyes narrow; it was beginning to rain.

Cooro gazed down at his sleeping friends could wanting to wake them up as they had had a hard day and was very tired of the other hand if they did not move they would get wet and may catch a cold.

'I have an idea!' Cooro thought grinning boldly as he bought his large wings out to the full and then grabbed his sleeping covers the underside was waterproof. 'I will just have to cover them then they would not need to wake up!'

Cooro stood over Nana and turned his covers upside down so that the softer side was on her and the waterproof side was facing the sky and with both hand held it over her making a tent, then with his right wing he bought it down to Husky fanning his feathers out there the tips touch the ground, again with his lift wing Cooro took it over to Senri holding it above him.

Just in time, rain began to pour down. Cooro wing feathers kept the two boys dry while his sleeping cover kept Nana away from the rain; Cooro was feeling very pleased with himself as he stood over them grinning madly even if he was soaked to the bone.

"Moron." Came a tired voice from his right and Cooro glance over to see blue eyes glaring at him, Husky did not look happy at him making Cooro wonder what had he done wrong.

"You should sleep Husky," Cooro said quietly so as not to wake the other two, "We still have a long way to go and you need your sleep. I will be fine."

"Cooro," Husky said with a sigh lifting himself up slightly, "You need sleep as well, just wake them up and we find some where dry."

"Its dark," Cooro pointed out as he listening to the hissing on the last of their camp fire as the rain hit it, "It could take as the whole night to look for a place we would be even more tired in the morning. Sleep now Husky your the one who going to catching our breakfast and Senri will be cooking it Nana is the one who will clear it and I only bring things from you to them. This is all I can do for you so please rest and sleep."

Husky just stared at the crow with a blank look on his face before glaring and closing his eyes as he ducked his head under the covers. Cooro smile happy that his friends needed him, being with them made Cooro have warmth inside his heart of the time.


	20. One Piece: Space: Ch1 Black Hole

The universe. A vast place of empty space with billions upon billions of galaxies, stars, planets and matter somewhere between. Its blackness of space was only broken by these stars light years away.

Somewhere in the endless darkness was a small oval shaped object floated around.

"It was such a nice day too..." The person within said with a small sigh.

Monkey D Luffy gazed out of his window that made up side of his tiny ship, he pushed some buttons around him, but he was going no where.

"Who would have thought I would be sucked into a black-hole on my second day..." Luffy said as he continued to smile, and then laugh. He saw no way out of this. "Oh well." Luffy's tiny ship shifted and then was pulled forward, bits and pieces there being broken off.

"Still," Luffy thought aloud as he watched the beautiful display of colours of the so-called _black_-hole, "I am the man who is going to be the Space Pirate King!" He grinned without any fear in his eyes, "I'll make it out alive."

Luffy leaned back in his ship, and held onto to his straw-hat, readying himself for impact.


	21. One Piece: Space: Ch2 Escape

Luffy's eyes were spinning with the many colours that swirl; the ship itself was also twisting and spinning against the destructive force that he was inside.

Purples, reds, greys and greens and another colours that the human eyes could not know, were all rolled into one blur of mast.

The power of the black-hole was tearing up his tiny ship, piece by piece metal of the protective outer layer peeled off. Leaving him open to the black-hole and the airless space.

Luffy blinked and then closed his eyes shut. He unclipped his holding belt and crawled over the seat, he found what he was looking for. It was a S.M.S, a storage container that could survive this black-hole; it was also very small.

Grinning like a mad man, Luffy opened the S.M.S and began throwing the stuff within out. A hissing sound told him that his oxygen tank was breaking, and he started to move faster.

Once everything was out, and being pulled to the sides where the space was in, he shoved himself in. The man then did something no human should ever be any to be, he was squeezing himself into a small gap twisting and turning his body as if he had no bones.

Luffy grinned as he pulled his head under one of his knees, and reached out his fingers, they seemed to grow in length. The fingers grabbed hold of the control button on the inside of the lid, and the S.M.S closed on itself. Thankfully the fingers were quickly enough to snap back into their place.

The tiny space ship broke. The S.M.S rocketed away from the exploding ship.


	22. The Wall Flower: The Lady In White

**Important Note:** This story was written in 2011. It was deleted from my account. So if you seen it before you have, it only has been rewritten. Thank you.

* * *

Nakahara Sunako stood silently in the kitchen of her Aunt's holiday villa, her body shook as she continue to stare at an object that was in front of her. Sunako's purple eyes narrowed dangerously, as she gazed at the empty bottle of soy sauce that had been sitting in the cabinet a few moments ago, then gritting her teeth she glance down at the shopping list that was in her hand.

Sunako had not made an mistake, she had wrote it down. That Bright Creature dared to tell her she had not! Kill. Sunako wanted to kill. To kill slowly and painfully. Not only had he said that she had not written it down, but had could back with a mountain of fast food.

An insult. Was that Bright Creature mocking her? Sunako's pride in cooking was being insulted beyond compare.

"_Insult. Insult. Insult._" Sunako whispered under her mouth over and over, and then to made matters worst, laugher seemed to echo around the kitchen. Sunako stopped her little chant and slowly turned her head to look at the door that lead to the living room, where the four Creatures of Light was mocking her still by eating their sickening food in front of the television. "_Unforgivable._"

Loud thunder roared over head, causing the building in rock. One of the creatures scream in fright, making Sunako smirk in delight, knowing that it was the Small Creature of Light. Sunako removed the apron she put on while they were out shopping, and sat it over the back of a chair. Then she reached up and released her hair from it's tie; rich black hair fall around her shoulders like a waterfall, hiding Sunako's face from view.

Sunako bent down slightly and smooth out the flowery pink dress she wearing, her features twisted in disgust as she remembered them forcing her to wear the thing. Once she arrived at the villa, Sunako had made a mad dash for her room with suitcase in hand, on opening the case she out let an ear piercing scream as she saw, much to her dismay, that all her clothes was replaced with even more bright coloured dress and fluffy outfits.

Sunako had vomited at the sight, and chose to walk on naked; only to be stopped by the Smart Creature of Light. The Brightest Creature then laughed at her, no, more then laughed; he pointed and laughed.

Sunako began to shake once more in rage, as she remembered. Once she had calmed herself, Sunako gave them a list that she made out on the way down knowing that were was no food at the place they were going, the prove of what she said was true came in the evidence of the empty soy sauce bottle which she was looking at; so off they went, list in hand, while Sunako began to clean the villa which had not been touch for over a year, dust was every where.

Sunako stared at the food they did being back, it was clear to her that they never even bothered to look at what she wrote.

Gritting her teeth some more, Sunako stalked out of the kitchen, then passed the room which held the laughing Bright Creatures and headed for the main door. There, where her dark boots once sat, was a pair of pink one inched heels, with a little white butterfly on the tip.

Sunako's eye twitched, a sense of loathing waved over her. Seeing no other choice, Sunako allowed her feet to enter the hated foot wear. Thundered sounded once again and Sunako focused on that rather then what she had on. As she turn to the door she reached out for something and as she did so, Sunako's eyes rolled into her head and her lips started smacking together, her mind on trying to get away from the image that was before her.

A beautiful long white coat was hanging in place of where her black cloak was meant to be; Sunako began to breathe hard as she tried to bite back a scream that was bubbling in the back of her throat. With one swift movement she grabbed the coat and wrapped it round herself; Sunako wanted to get to town and have those ingredients even if it meant her death, she would not stand for her cooking to be insulted to such a manner.

The coat fell just above her ankles, a belt was build in with it and Sunako tie it tight around her waist, she then lifted up the hood that was on the back, she was a little thankful for the hood, it meant she could still hide her face; moving forwards Sunako grabbed hold on a matching handbag already knowing that her money and things were inside.

She opened the large double doors, the rain poured down, as if someone was throwing buckets from the heavens. Lightning slit the skies which caused the path to be lit up and for a moment Sunako could see the town down in the distance.

Sunako walk onwards, caring little for the rain, thunder or lightning but somewhere in the back of her mind told her it was a lovely time for a hike. The villa was stationed on top on a tall hill looking down on the town, it was also set off far from the main road and not many people even knew that there was a villa here.

Sunako walked down and down, the rain continue to pour down upon her, soaking the coat that was keeping the water away, the only thing was that the heels were not made for this weather, it was making her feet numb with the cold but this was fine by Sunako, she loved the icy chill it made.

There was really no way of telling how long or far she had walk, soon notice as she went further down, that a thick fog has raised up; this fog caused a deformed smile to come upon Sunako's lips, as the woodlands she was walking through reminded her on a horror film she had not long ago watched.

Something caught Sunako's attention, and holding her hood Sunako glanced upwards and saw the dim light of the road lamp; Sunako had made it to the main road, now there was no path way through the woodlands, the only way she could get to town was by following binding road down to town. Removing her hands away from the hood, Sunako let her hands drop and walked on to the road, she move a little faster now that she was not on the dirt path.

The fog thicken, and Sunako frown deeply as she tried to see ahead of herself, but all there was, was the whiteness of the mist.

Suddenly Sunako noticed another sound other then the rain and thunder, she could hear a low rumble; a car's engine. Stopping Sunako again reached for the hood, moving it upwards slightly and turning she looked over her shoulder, what she saw was twin lights coming at her; Sunako quickly jumped back and moved to the side of the road, her back went in the overgrow trees. Then the slow moving car came into view.

The car drove a little pass Sunako before coming to a halt. Sunako heard the sound of the car door opening and looking carefully, she could see a shadow walking beside the car.

"I swear I saw somebody." A woman's voice called out over the rain, her tone was that of annoyance, then loud she shouted, "Hello! Someone there?"

"...there...re seeing things..." Another voice was heard, this time a man's, however Sunako could not made out all what was being said. "..just come..."

As the woman walk farther to the back of the car, Sunako chose to come out of the trees; suddenly a horrified scream came from the woman and she fell on her rear. Within seconds of the scream came the noise of the other car door, and the man came running.

"WHATS WRONG?" The man cried as he reached for the woman, but the sobbing woman was trying to crawl backwards and pointing her finger at Sunako. The man turn right around at what even she was pointing at and jump in shock.

"_Good evening_." Sunako said softy but loud enough for them both to hear.

"Wait! Its a person!" The man said aloud in disbelief, then his form moved a little nearer to Sunako, "I think...Are you a person?"

"_Lovely night, tonight._" Sunako said with a smile, completely dismissing his words, "_Lovely._"

"Yeah...it is..." The man said this time unsure, the woman had gotten to her feet and was standing beside the man staring, "Oi, you wouldn't happen to know the way to town, would you?"

Sunako stared at the couple before her, their faces slowly coming into the view, they were very pretty, but for some strange reason this did not worry Sunako. Maybe it was because of the heavy storm that was raging above or be the thick fog; the thought that it was because of her being so close to the Bright Creature that normal pretty people were bearable cross her mind.

Sunako took a few steps forwards, while the two had taken a large step back; then they lead their bodies over as if getting a better look of her before it was clear that they were relaxing and the shock was leaving them.

"_The town? Ah. town_," Sunako whispered as she played with her hood, and she looked pass the hood and at them smiling in a creepy manner and said, "_That is where I want to go..._"

"Then," Then woman said coming forward smiling nervously , "Can you tell us? We can give to a lift if its far."

"_That would great...Thank you very much._" Sunako said coming towards them never taken her eyes away from the pair, the two hurried back to the car; the woman was quick to get in but man stood at the back door opening it and waiting for Sunako to get in. "_Thank you._"

Inside the car it was overly warm, which caused Sunako's hand to burn with the sudden change in temperature. Sunako glance out the window, liking the sound of the rain hitting the glass. The man got into the car and started it up, it did not take long before they were moving.

"And so, where is it?" The man's voice came, sounding very unhappy about something.

"Tenichi, why do you have to say it so rudely?" The woman spat out and Sunako could see from where she was sitting, the woman glaring at the man. Then turning right round, she smile at Sunako, "My name is Sonoko. This is my stupid boyfriend, Tenichi. Nice to meet you!"

"Oi." Tenichi voice came from the seat, "We need to know. I driving blind here."

"_I am called Sunako._" Sunako answered with a small voice, not so brave now that she was no longer in the rain. Then to said a little louder, "_Carry on straight. Then when you see a large tree growing beside from the right side of the road, turn left. The tree in big and old you can not miss it_."

Sunako leaned back into the seat, it was then she noticed just how wet she was making it. The pair also was socking wet and did not seemed to mind, so Sunako kept silent; they sat in silence. The girlfriend began to talk and soon it seemed that they forgotten all about Sunako in the back, until they reached the big tree and just as Sunako had said, the tree was unmissable.

"Where to now, woman?" Tenichi said as he turn the wheel, and Sonoko smacked his arm at his tone. "What?"

"So rude!" Sonoko said in angry and folded her arms across she glared out the window, "This is the reason I don't want you to meet my parents!"

"*tch*" Tenichi kissed his teeth and started saying things under his breathe, "Where to now? Sunako-san?"

"_There will come to be a fork in the road,_" Sunako said in her low voice once again, she could see Sonoko shake as if a chill just went through her, "_You must take the one on the right. Then just follow the road, it will take us right to town, its a way away._"

Once more silence fell in the car. Then every now and again Tenichi would say a little a comment, before long his girlfriend was talking with him, and soon all was fine. The forked road came and went and time passed by; then the lights from the town could be seen.

The car came to a stop just outside of town and the pair seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Sunako for her part just sat quietly waiting for them to continue; that is until she spotted a supermarket right out the window.

Sunako reached for the handle and noticed that she never closed the door properly, then she remembered it was not her who shut the door, but the man. Shaking her head, Sunako opened the door and because it was not shut right up it did not made a sound.

"_T__hank you for the ride. I will be going now._" Sunako said in a low voice and closed door once again just time making sure it was closed.

As soon as Sunako moved from the car, it started on its way. Sunako gave a little wave, and then began walking to the supermarket. Just as she reached the entrance, a skidding of wheels came from behind her.

Sunako spun around on her heels and came face to face with the Brightest Creature of Light in the household. Sunako let out a scream and tugged at her hood so as not to look upon his face.

"**Nakahara Sunako!**" The Brightest roared at her, and then grabbing Sunako round her middle he threw her over his shoulder, he began marching to the car he came in. "What part of no work don't you understand? You're still recovering from sickness! No cooking! No cleaning! No nothing! You're gotta made my rent go up if Aunty finds out about this."

"_Let me go!_" Sunako hissed at him as she tried to fight back, but found it hard, "_I shall rip your heart out with a spoon!_"

"Haha. Like to see you try." The Brightest said as he gave her a mocking laugh; then he jumped into the car with her in tow, "Come on, let's go!"

Sunako manage to get out of the Brigthest's arms and glance upwards only to see that all the Creatures were here, the Smart One was driving, the Smallest One was sitting beside her smiling cutely and the Vainest was in the front seat flicking his hair. Suddenly feeling very exhausted, Sunako lead on the Brightest's shoulder and started to fall into a fitful sleep.

xXx

Kyouhei laughed. The young man laughed so hard that his side were hurting him. The three others that were at the breakfast table raised their eyebrows at him, and took the local paper that he had been reading before his out burst.

They read:

/\

" THE VANISHING HITCH HIKER "

Last night, during the storm, a young couple came across a young woman dressed in white, on the old B road leading to the motorway, they say she was trying to make her way to town.

They tell that they offered her a ride and in turn she give them directions to town; in a fearful statement they tell that the young woman had a voice that could not be hear and yet they could hear her clearly.

Once they reached the town, the couple had gone to thank to young woman, who called herself Sunako, and she was not in the car. They claim that there was no way she could of got out of the car with out their knowledge, as the young man had lock the car which was by habit then he got in the car.

The only thing that was left of the woman was a wet patch in the back seat. The young woman of the couple says she is very scare by what has happen and well not be taken that road again then they finish their business to our town...

\/

The paper continued but the three has heard enough; they all let out a big sigh together. All the while Kyouhei went on laughing.

"That woman! Nakahara Sunako!" Kyouhei said through his laugher, he seemed to be enjoying this a little to much, "Never a dull moment! And here's she is now!"

Sunako came through the door dragging her aching feet behind her, she looked like dead warmed up; of course if you tell her this Sunako would only be delighted.

"_What?_" Came her small voice, Sunako could not get her voice to raise above a whisper. But at the sound of her voice Kyouhei started pointing and laughing at her. The three sighed again.

Sunako glance down at what was for breakfast and turn her nose up at it, she then turn to go out the door, thinking she could get to town now that he was light and buy some real food. Only she was stopped by the Brightest who pulled her to his lap and began force feeding her.

"_I'll kill you!_" Sunako screamed at Kyouhei, who seemed to be having fun now that Sunako was to weak to fight back, "_How long do you plan to mock me?_"

Kyouhei laugher and Sunako screams echoed throughout the villa.


	23. Detective Conan: Home Alone

Young Kudou Shinichi breathed inwards as he started to awaken, he found himself in the state of drifting in and out of sleep, slowly he began aware of himself. Then he noticed that something was on him, his sleep dazed mind could not think what it was, this pushed at his consciousness. Shinichi soon become even more aware of the things around him, covers half off him, his sock coming off and a strange weight on his left arm which was causing that arm to have pins and needles, as his mother calls it.

Another breathe and Shinichi blinked open his brilliant blue eyes and stare up at a pale cream ceiling. Shinichi blinked at this ceiling in mild confusion, the ceiling was not his nor was the bed he was in. Moving his head slightly Shinichi looked down and his vision was filled with messy dark brown hair.

Suddenly Shinichi knew where he was, he was staying over at his best friend's house for the weekend.

Kuroba Kaito the best friend in question, was laying his head on Shinichi's upper left arm. Shinichi narrowed his eyes and pulsed his lips together in annoyance, to move Kaito's head Shinichi began to moved his upper body around as his weaken arm did not have any strength to knock him off. When this did not work Shinichi bought his other arm over and placed his hand against the side of Kaito's head and pulled. Hard.

Shinichi did not get the result he wanted, not only did Kaito's head stay there, but Kaito's arms which were once laying limply beside them suddenly flew up and tighten round Shinichi's middle. At this Shinichi gave Kaito a death dealing glared, before letting his head drop back onto the pillow, Shinichi stared at that ceiling again. Shinichi laid there only a moment, he glanced at the bedside table, on top was Kaito's colourful clock.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows at the time, it was 7:14am which meant that it was almost time for one of Kaito's favourite morning shows. Shinichi then frowned knowing how upset Kaito would be if he missed it. In Shinichi's young mind there was only one thing he could do. Reaching Shinichi grabbed hold of the side of the bed, and sat a little facing out of the bed, then in one sudden display of strength then pulled himself forwards causing them both to fall right off the bed.

Kaito woke with a jerk as they landed, he quickly looked round wildly before looking over at his friend who beside smirking at him. This made Kaito half glare and half pout, not knowing what to do here, the glare win.

"What...? Why did you do that?" Kaito cried getting up and to his feet glaring angry at Shinichi.

"You were laying on me," Shinichi said in a matter of fact tone that smirk still on his face, he shook his left hand to and fro trying to get feeling back in it. While doing this Shinichi paid no attention to the death glare sent his way. "Also you'll going to miss that show you keep going on about if you stay just longer."

At once Kaito forgot his anger and spun round to see the clock, seeing the little clocks hands on the clock's face, Kaito let out an odd squeak before making a mad dash for the door, leaving the now yawning Shinichi to rub his poor arm. At last blood began to flow in his arms veins again, he gritted his teeth as it pained him a bit, but it soon passed.

Once the whole arm was feeling better Shinichi wiggled his fingers making sure they were fine. Then calmly the young boy climbed to his feet and walked out the room, in the hallway Shinichi could hear a loud sound coming from down stairs. Shinichi already knew what this would be and was in no hurry walking down the stairs and coming to the living room, here Shinichi found his hyperactive friend who was glued in front of the television.

This was how Kaito remained, he did not even glance up when his mother and father came in and out of the room a few times. In fact there was no sign of life, and Shinichi was about to declare his friends passing if the show had not finished.

During Kaito's coma like state Shinichi had sat next to him reading a book the whole time, not once did he look at the screen and then any movement happened other then the TV did Shinichi would give a quick look.

As soon as the credits started Kaito came alive again and leaped up, he grabbed hold of Shinichi's arm and pulled him to his feet and then dragged him through to the dining room, where he knew their breakfast would be waiting for them, while this happen Shinichi did not take his nose out of his book.

At the table Kaito ate at a fast pace, barely knowing what was going into his mouth, he just wanted to hurry and get on for the day. Shinichi on the other hand, was eating his meal with his eyes closed chewing each piece slowly and letting himself taste the flavours.

"Come on!" Kaito cried out loud breaking Shinichi out of his mid chew, "You always take forever! When are you going to finish? Shin-chan are you doing this..."

Shinichi did not open his eyes for the other boy, instead he closed his ears off to Kaito, as he no longer wanted to listen. After years of knowing Kaito, made Shinichi aware of when Kaito was saying anything of importance or if he was just moaning at him. And thanks to Shinichi's photographic memory even if he was not paying attention to Kaito fully his words were still going in and staying in allowing Shinichi to put them out later if need be.

Kaito let out a huge sigh of relief when Shinichi pushed away his plate, and bouncing over to Shinichi's seat Kaito grabbed hold of him and once again began to dragged Shinichi along, this time Kaito was taking Shinichi towards the bedroom, where Kaito knew a hot tun of water was waiting. As the friends reached the door, Kaito's mother started walking behind him. Once Kaito noticed her there he kicked up a fuss.

"Mum!" Kaito said trying hard to look big as he puffed up his chest, "We're old enough to bath ourselves, Shin-chan and I will be just fine."

Kaito's mother Kaurba Chikage smile knowingly if she left the two boys play there would be a large mess to clean up later no way would she let that happen again. Of course today the boys could not play.

"Yes I'm sure you will be," Chikage said still smiling at them and leaning down she then on, "But you see Kai-chan we want to go out after your bath so you have to it quick. That means no playing around."

"Can't you just go?" Kaito asked as he began hugging Shinichi close and gave him a stare which meant Kaito was looking to up for support, "We'll be fine won't we Shin-chan."

"Yes." Shinichi said placing his arm round Kaito's middle returning the hug only a little, "I shall make sure Kaito-kun does not get himself into any bother. We will wash fast and be out as soon as we can."

Kaito glared at Shinichi for the second time that day while Shinichi just gave him a wide evil smile as the pair began a staring contest, Chikage sighed loudly shaking her head.

"Sorry boys, but when you two have had your bath and then you will come with us." Chikage said this firmly giving Kaito a pointed look; Chikage smiled as her son gave her a pout, then Kaito pulled Shinichi and through the bathroom door.

xXx

Shinichi had managed to keep Kaito fairly under control while their bathed, his friend tried to made a game of it but Shinichi just glared at Kaito. Unlike Kaito's glare which made him look cute and made people around feel like laughing at the cutest levels. Shinichi's glare made his eyes narrow, his blue eyes seemingly turning black, people around him at not laugh at the boy's glare, it made them shrink up in fear as a deadly aura came from that glare.

Ten minutes, that's how long they took to wash themselves, which was some sort of record for the pair. But this also gave them a little time playing games in the living with Kaito's father; Kuroba Toichi.

All to soon Toichi checked his wristwatch, seeing that it was time to go he stood. Kaito and Shinichi also started to stand, but Toichi waved for them to sit back down. Chikage came walking in the room with a small nervous smile.

"Now, when you were bathing we had a little talk," Toichi said as he placed his arm round his wife and grinned down at his son and his friend,"We think its time that you can stay home on your own. We will be at a café that is a few minutes away and if you have any worries I have my phone on me."

Kaito was overjoyed by this news and he could not keep a mad grin appearing on his face, this would be the very first time his parents were leaving him by himself. Shinichi however, could not care less, his own parents leave him alone all the time, the first time his mother let him be on his own at him was when he was five.

Kaito was about to say something to his father as the door bell rang, while the two Kuroba men chatter excitedly together Shinichi watched as Chikage pulled away from Toichi to answer it. In the distance Shinichi could hear voices and what sounded like a dog.

"Ah!" Kaito said as he jumped up and ran to the door, "Its Ribena!"

"Ribena?" Shinichi asked Toichi as he came over to him, raising his eyebrow at the odd sounds, "What's that?"

"Heh, that is the name of the dog across the road." Toichi as he smiled down at Shinichi,"Would you like to meet her, Shinichi-san?"

" Mmmm..." Shinichi mumbled as if thinking about it and then nodded his head. Shinichi was not going to admit it, but he really loved dogs.

Shinichi walked a little quickly then he normally would do, he come to the front door only to find Kaito being crushed under a large black dog and being licked to death, all the while Kaito was laughing his head off. Shinichi smile brightly and ran over for a better look.

"Shame you can't do it," The lady at the door said with a sigh as she placed her hand on her cheek looking a little lost as to what to do,"I would asked the Shojis but you know how they are towards Ribena."

"I'm sorry Kagoshima-san," Chikage explained, looking sad that she could not help out her neighbour , "We are just about to go out and..."

"We can do it!" Kaito shouted as he suddenly appeared between the two women causing them to jump in surprise, "Leave it to me and Shin-chan! We can look after Ribena, and mum and dad will only be an hour or two, right? So are can it, we not going out of the house."

At his friend's words Shinichi sweat-dropped, Kaito had only just got his parents to let him stay alone and now asking to have a dog in the mixed. Shinichi did not think that they would them.

"Alright then." Toichi said causing the two women to look up at him in shock and Shinichi to almost fall over laughing as a bigger sweat-drop appeared. "I think that Kaito is old enough to look after himself Shinichi-san and Ribena."

"If your sure dear..." Chikage said but were was clear worry in her voice.

"Now we have been delayed long enough, we should go," Toichi said trying to get out the door but before closing it he turned to both Kaito and Shinichi saying, "Watch over Ribena keep an eye on her. And made sure she is not alone if she goes out the back garden to do her business. Got it?"

Both nodded at Toichi then he given them phone numbers before adults leave them and looked over at the dog Ribena; Kaito who seemed very happy about all this.

"Want to play with Ribena for a bit before play the video games?" Kaito asked as he came over to Shinichi with the dog following beside him.

" Mmm, " Shinichi hummed studying the dog seemingly in deep thought, " Oi Kaito-kun, I have a question."

"Yeah what?" Kaito asked as the pair walked back to the living room.

"Why do we have to keep such a close eye on Ribena?" Shinichi asked as he looked over the dog once more, it was an old thing could not do much harm to any body. "Your dad made a point about it."

"..." Kaito thought about it for a moment before smiling, "Shin-chan! I remember now. Shoji next door to us hates Ribena. Dad wants us to watch her so she does not go into their garden, they have this big ugly white rabbit there called Serena."

"Oh I see now," Shinichi said he did remember that Kagoshima-san woman say about the Shoji being towards Ribena. "Well lets play until your parents come home."

Kaito grinned madly and Shinichi matched that grin with his own.

xXx

Shinichi sat on a stool in front of the television playing on the video games while Kaito sat on the floor sitting right up close to it making Shinichi fear for his friend's eyesight. Shinichi was half wondering if sitting that close helps Kaito to win, as he had win every round.

Sometime during the mist of their playing Kaito opened the back door for some air to come in as it was a hot day. But the pair became so engrossed in their game that they failed to notice Ribena going into the garden.

While Kaito beat Shinichi for the thousandth time a dirt covered Ribena came running back through the door catching their attention; her tail was waggling madly as she dropped something by Kaito's feet.

Kaito had never moved so fast, he jumped and groped Shinichi screaming. Shinichi blinked and glanced at the thing and then back at Kaito, before getting him off and quickly went straight to the object there; which was a very dead rabbit.

"Kaito... could this be..." Shinichi asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and then with that in hand he lifted part of the dead animal up for a closer look, "Serena?"

There under the dirt and dried blood was white fur of the large rabbit.

"It is!" Kaito said as he let out a sound cross between a moan and a sod as he went staring at it in horror, "Shin-chan~ how can you touch it?"

"Kaito get that dog out of my face," Sinichi slapped as the dirt Ribena tried to pounce on Shinichi to lick him as he tried to wrap the rabbit in his large handkerchief,"We have to phone your dad!"

"No," Kaito said this time moaning as he pulled at the heavy Ribena trying to get her away from Shinichi, "Dad will never leave me alone again!"

"Then what should we do?"Shinichi asked glancing down at the dead rabbit in his arms the handkerchief only wrapped round the rabbit's body, its legs and head were flopping down, Shinichi held it now at arms length, then a thought entered his mind, "Kaito-kun is there a pet shop round here where we can buy a new one?"

"No and even if there was we don't have any money," Kaito said sadly closed to tears as his body shook, he looked like he wanted to give Shinichi a hug but was not willing to come near, "Shin-chan they...they won't put Ribena to sleep will they, I see on the news once that a dog bit someone and they put it down."

At that Shinichi gazed down at the old dog, it was old but still had some years ahead of it. Shinichi was a big dog lover so he understood Kaito's fear, Shinichi tried to think of a way out of it.

"Then how about this," Shinichi said slowly staring at Kaito right in the eye with all seriously, "We make it look like Ribena was never near Serena."

Kaito who was as smart as Shinichi when he wanted to be started thinking about ways in which they could do this. Fear and worry left him slightly as Kaito began to think.

"That's it! The bath!" Kaito proclaimed as he pointed to Serena, "We gave it a wash and brush over and teeth marks no wants to look at something dead for long and they won't look that close."

"First," Shinichi said and nodded at Kaito's plan, ideas after ideas started pouring in his mind,"We lock Ribena into the kitchen and then we'll start, no wait. First you phone your dad and asked how long they will be and I shall lock Ribena into the kitchen."

With that said the two friends stared at each other as if in a silent agreement, they started without a word to set their plan in motion.

The pair worked in total silence, Shinichi was the one to have to wash Serena as Kaito would not touch it. Kaito just passed anything that Shinichi would nod his head to, like the shampoo. Once Shinichi had completed the washing Kaito took the blow-drying and turned it on, he then moved the blower over the top of the unmoving rabbit as Shinichi brushed through its long hairs

Their task completed Shinichi carefully wrapped the dead rabbit in a blanket, with it in his arms he waited for a dazed looking Kaito to lead the way. Shinichi pulled his shoulder against Kaito's, and he turned to Shinichi with watery eyes, quickly he wiped them and firmly looked ahead.

They moved quickly through the house, then sneaked quietly into the garden and into the next doors garden. Here was a hole in the fence, Kaito climb through and then pulled with all his might for it to widen so that Shinichi could pass through with ease.

Once in the other garden Kaito found his way to Serena's hutch and opened it up. Shinichi came up behind Kaito, Shinichi gently and as careful as he could placed the dead rabbit inside. Shinichi played around with the corpse and then removed the blanket.

"It looks like its asleep," Kaito whispered as he kept a look out while Shinichi got the last of its wrapping off and started putting it into a pose to look natural. Kaito looked away from the sight, "Shinichi please stop playing with the dead body... can we have to go now... "

Shinichi tilted his head looking over his handiwork, standing Shinichi took hold of Kaito hand, Kaito glanced upwards to see Shinichi give a small smile. Then they both half walked half ran to the fence, trying to keep as low as they could. As soon as they were in Kaito's garden both took off running at full speed, as soon as they were in the house they let the crying whimpering Ribena, who was very happy to see them.

Shinichi watched with small smile as Kaito hugged the dog crying softly into her fur, before frowning down at them.

"Now what?" Katio asked Shinichi once he had finished crying, Kaito knew the that look on Shinichi's face, "Did we forget anything?"

"Yes," Shinichi said as he walked over to Ribena and held her away from Kaito for him to see, "We need to give her a bath too, Ribena in covered in dirt."

Kaito pulled away and saw Ribena's front was covered in dirt, he had been so shock of seeing the dead Serena that he had not notice this.

"Right lets go." Kaito said to Shinichi his parter in crime as he pulled Ribena along with them, "We still have ten minutes before dad and mum come home."

Shinichi helped Kaito pull Ribena to the bathroom their work not yet over.

xXx

Shinichi was feeling sleepy and his body ached from trying to keep the dog in the tub now the only thing that was on his mind was going and leaving the Kuroba household. Shinichi was even looking forwards to seeing his mad parents who were rarely at home but was there this time, yes seeing was very comforting thought right now.

The bathroom had become in a complete mess but they had managed to get the muddy paw marks off the walls and now there was only water everywhere. Kaito panicked as he tried the mop up the water but Shinichi stopped his exhausted looking friend by reasoning that his parents would thing it was them who done this at their bath time.

'I'm going home tomorrow,' Shinichi thought as he heard Kaito's parents walk through the door, 'And forget this ever happened.'

Husband and wife came in looking very upset about about, this made Shinichi sit right up staring at them waiting for them to point out their mistake. Kaito had also had up in alarm, as he noticed something was worrying them.

"Kaito," Chikage said gently there was worry in her eyes as she looked down at her son, "Maybe we won't leave alone until your a little more older."

"Huh?" Kaito got out blinking at her feeling dread wash over him, had they discovered. "Why?"

"It would seems," Toichi spoke up, clean anger in his voice, "That some sick person broke into Shoji's garden while they were out and dug up their rabbit which died two days ago and put it back in its hutch. And if that was not bad enough they thought it funny to give it a make-over!"

Shinichi and Kaito just looked at each other wide eyed.


	24. Detective Conan: A Fishy Tale

A young woman skipped down a crowded street like an over grown child, humming happily as she went zigzagging in and out of the people who were going about their business. The young woman know as Kudou Yukiko received many stares for her actions, such as; blinking eyes, blank stares, shocked gasps, pointed fingers, angry fist waving and amused smiles or grins.

The former actress came to a halt a little winded from her joyful little bouncing and flicked her long light brown hair over her shoulder before trying to flatting it down a bit, Yukiko had not long taken off her biker's helmet which had left her lovely hair a bit messy.

The helmet in question was now being carried by Yukiko over her elbow, much as a lady would with her handbag.

Still trying to flatten her hair Yukiko noticed the shop's window she was standing beside, she could clearly see herself in it's reflection. Now able to see Yukiko easily neaten her hair out straight, only the ends were naturally curled.

Once finished with her hair Yukiko placed her hands upon her hips and gave herself a once over, letting her hazel brown eyes roam her own body. Yukiko wore a dark red biker's body suit which hugged her figure nicely, with this she had knee high black boots that went over the top of the body suit.

Yukiko was loving what she saw and started posing in front of the window in all different, every now and again she would blow kisses as she came into a pose.

While she was doing this the smiling Yukiko was getting even more stares from those on the street around, and also from those on the other side of the glass.

Suddenly Yukiko stopped and straighten herself up and out of her pose so fast that those who were watching her jumped in surprise, the surprise them ever more was her facial expression; it had gone from 'happily smiling without a care in the world' kind of smile to a deep frowning face with worried eyes.

Yukiko was looking all around her head jerked left to right as she searched the ground below.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko called out aloud and waving her arms in the air as if she was trying to fly, she smiling brightly once again now that she found the one who she was looking for, "Shin-chan! Quick now! We're going to miss the show if you keep lagging behind."

With that said Yukiko turned on her heels and began her bouncing once more, only this time she was not going as fast. Walking slowly down the street a small child at least five years of age followed the hyperactive woman, the little boy had the look of complete and utter boredom written on her tired little face,

"Mama you are the one who is playing with the windows!" The child called out lightly with a big yawn, seemingly only half awake.

Kudou Shinichi age four and a half dragged his feet as he walked along, from where he was Shinichi kept seeing his mother stopping at different shop windows making all sort of pose. Nothing new there, nor were the onlookers.

Shinichi's eye lids were heavy, they kept closing against his will hiding those brilliant blue eyes of his, however while he was tired they lack their normal shine. The small boy squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, hoping this would keep him awake.

Shinichi had been awake when they started out their journey, but the bike ride made him sleepy. Shinichi always got sleepy from the bike rides, ever since he was a babe. Of course the way his mother rode made him wonder how anyone could sleep through it, Kudou Yukiko was a mad rider who like nothing more than to push the speeds to the limits. But for Shinichi the faster his mother goes the more relaxed and sleepy Shinichi becomes.

Their journey today started as a show on, which was odd for Yukiko, but this was from no fault of her own, there was an accident on one of the main roads, once they passed it by Yukiko rode like the wind. Still mother and son were running late, this however, did not stop Yukiko from playing about.

Today the pair was meant to be meeting up with Yukiko's old teacher just before one of his shows began, they was going to have a little pre-performance party with cake and tea. These plans were not to be now as they would just about make it for the start of the performance.

Yukiko was the first to reach the entrance with a few minutes to spare, at least they would not be walking in while everyone had already taken their seats. Yukiko stood there by the double doors waiting for her son to come, she watched as he very slowly walked along at a snails pace.

Yukiko let a little sigh out and hurried over to her son, and bending down she bought her free arm around Shinichi's middle picking him roughly off the ground like a rag roll. Being used to this treatment since the moment of his birth, with his eyes closed Shinichi only lifted his arms and turned his body as he wrapped them around his mother's neck reading his head on her shoulder.

"Shin-chan wake yourself up now please," Yukiko spoke to him in a gently and soft manner, which was a rare thing for the normally overly loud woman, "We here and we're going to be seeing Kai-chan soon."

Behind closed lids Shinichi's eyes could be seen moving at the sound of that name. Kai-chan or rather Kurobe Kaito was the only son of Kuroba Toichi, his mother's old teacher and also only friend. The Kuroba family and the Kudou's were always over at each other's houses, their sons being born the same year had strengthen this friendship that had formed.

"Kuroba-san?" Shinichi mumbled under his breathe and blinking his eyes open as he started to wake up. Shinichi's brilliant blue eyes brighten suddenly as he remembered the reasons why they were here, "Oh yeah!"

"Now Shin-chan when are you going to start calling him Kai-chan? Or even Kaito-chan? ..." Yukiko asked lightly as she hurried into the building that was overflowing with children of all ages, who running around screaming, laughing, shouting or crying; the adults there were trying to keep them under some kind of control until the show would start but were failing.

"Its funny." Shinichi stated firmly. And Shinichi ducked his head down as a large grin appear upon his face, one that would made his prank loving mother proud if she had seen him.

As Yukiko went along she glanced down at her son and tried to look at his face, she was about to ask something but stopped as she spotted Kuroba Toichi in the middle of some fans talking animatedly to them.

"Shin-chan look over there!" Yukiko said with joy in her voice, she bent over and let Shinichi's feet touch the floor before releasing him, then she nodded forwards the group where Kuroba Toichi was and began looking for something in her pocket as she went saying, "Kai-chan can't be to far away. Oh! Here it is. This is yours and Kai-chan's ticket, go find him and then go to your seats."

"You know Mama," Shinichi said glancing up at his mother with raised eyebrows and then studied the tickets that were in his mother's outstretched hand, "Most mothers do not let their children out of their sight at this age. Perhaps you should take a lesson from them."

Yukiko just laughed at her son's words sweat-drop forming. Being told this by a four year old, she shook her head.

"Shin-chan you take after Yusaku so much. Its a shame he can't be here with you." Yukiko said with a sad sigh, her eyes filled with tears and she gave a faraway look. Then this all change and she had a cross expression came upon her face, "But he had to go to that stupid book signing, and..."

Shinichi reached up and took the tickets out his from his mother's hand, then he turned and walked away fast. Shinichi was not in the mood to listen to another one his mother's drama and sob stories about his father's life style again.

Then Shinichi saw a him. Standing alone by the wall Kuroba Kaito under a picture of Kuroba Toichi, Shinichi was please he now had a reason to leave before he could hear the full blown story.

"Oh! Look over there I see him!" Shinichi called over his shoulder to his mother, Yukiko looked like she wanted to say something more and was about to come after him. Before his mother could Shinichi took to running towards his life long friend, even if their life only mounted to four years. Shouting a little louder for his mother to hear, Shinichi called back, "See you later Mama!"

"Yo! Kuroba-san!" Shinichi greeted as he came nearer to the other toddler, "How are you?"

Kuroba Kaito was leaning against the wall with his face looking towards the floor, as soon as he heard Shinichi's voice he slowly lifted up his head. Big fat tears were in the corner of his eyes, his purple eyes was swimming with water. Shinichi was startled by this and took a step back from his messy haired mirror image.

Both toddlers had similar facial features, the same height, dark hair or though Shinichi's hair colour was a rich black while Kaito's was a dark brown. The pair both had odd sort of blue eyes in colour again the difference was Kaito ran more to purple where as Shinichi was a deep blue.

Shinichi looked at the other who could be his twin, glazing from top to bottom trying to see the reason for these tears. Seeing that his friend was unharmed caused Shinichi to frown, now very unsure why Kaito was crying.

Kaito had waited for Shinichi to look him over, before he balled his hands into fists and pushed off the wall to stand right in front of Shinichi. Soon the two were nose to nose, suddenly Kaito bought his arms up and round Shinichi's shoulder, wrapping them tightly round his neck. Kaito rested his head on Shinichi's shoulder, it was then Kaito gave way to the most heart broken sobs that Shinichi had ever heard coming from his friend.

"Kuroba-san?" Shinichi asked feeling very worried for his normally happy friend and quickly bought his own arms up and placed them on Kaito's back, "What's wrong?"

"Shin-chan...It because Shin-chan won't call me Kai-chan," Kaito said as he pulled away looking at Shinichi with a tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Huuarr?" Shinichi made an odd sound, then Shinichi's young but brilliant mind began to work. And he stared hard at his friend a carefully asked, "Kuroba-san, could you be by any chance... faking?"

The waterworks stopped at once and Kaito grinned at Shinichi. Shinichi glared at Kaito then, who found this highly amusing, Shinichi pushed Kaito rather hard off of him and walked away. Shinichi had enough of his mother fake tears, and for Kaito to start was very annoying for the small boy. Shinichi glared harder as he could hear Kaito walking behind him, laughing all the way.

"Come on stop now," Shinichi said to the still laughing Kaito, "The show will start soon. I don't want to hear you giggling in there."

"But Shin-chan my Daddy is over there," Kaito said as he wiped his eyes and got over his laugh but still had a large grin on his face. Kaito then turned and pointed to where his father was standing, "The show don't start without the star."

Shinichi followed Kaito's finger with his eyes, frown as he looked at the Kuroba Toichi who stood within a group of fan girls

"Sure," Shinichi said as his annoyance with his friend started to fade and a smile crept on his face, "If that is really is your Daddy."

Kaito's smile dropped as he blinked at Shinichi before turning to stare at the man for a second, Kaito quickly came to see that this was not his father standing among the fans.

"Oh. I see." Kaito said as his smile returned to his face as he faced Shinichi once more.

Shinichi who had now completely forgotten he was meant to be mad at Kaito, held out his hand for the other to take. Kaito took a firm hold of the offered hand, then began pulling Shinichi through the sea of legs of the adults. Kaito somehow found paths through them, making it seem that they were not there.

Side by side the twin-like toddlers walked passed the entrance, giving their tickets over as they did. Together the pair found their and waited for it to begin; all the way through the acts Shinichi nor Kaito broke their joined hands apart.

xXx

"Shin-chan is staying the night!" Kaito cheered as he stare up at his father clearly over joyed by the news he had just heard.

"Yes." Kuroba Toichi said with a nod to his happy son, seeing that Kaito attention was wavering he quickly when on to say, "But you two can not play until late this time. We need you both in bed early tonight, I have booked us this interesting tour to the fish market in the morning and after that we going to..."

"Sure," Shinichi spoke up for the both of them, knowing full well that his friend had not heard the last of what his father had said, "We'll go to bed early."

"Shin-chan! Why?" Kaito cried out in horror of what his best friend said, he quickly grabbed Shinichi's shoulders so that he looked him in the eye hoping for the insane boy to see sense, "We can play all night! All night!"

Shinichi just gave Kaito a bored look which Kaito knew oh to well. This meant he said something silly, the kind of silly Shin-chan did not like. At this stare Kaito bow his head and let go of Shinichi just in time as well Yukiko came back into view after talking with Kaito's mother.

"Shin-chan," Yukiko said as she kneed down in front of her son, "I'm not staying the night, I am heading over to the hotel your father is at. But I'll see you first thing in the morning, we're all meeting up at the fist market and go on that tour. Be a good boy for Toichi-san and just remember your Mama loves you."

Yukiko suddenly launched forwards giving Shinichi a big tight hug causing the young boy to hold his breath, here mother and son stay like that for what seemed like forever. At last Yukiko pulled away planting series of kisses on Shinichi head before she did. Yukiko just to her feet and turned to bid farewell to the Kurobas.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito asked Shinichi seeing if he was alright from the bone crushing hug, seeing that he was fine Kaito also pulled Shinichi into a small hug, then gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Mine. Come Shin-chan I want to show my Shin-chan my new trick!"

"Kuroba-san," Shinichi said loudly in hopes to be heard over Kaito's endless chatter. Shinichi then wiped his cheek on his shoulder causing Kaito to glare at him, Shinichi blinked at this, but seeing he had his friend's attention said, "Maybe we should go to bed. Or read a book."

"Shin-chan I don't wanna read. I wanna play." Kaito whined for a pout, then pulled Shinichi into another hug along with a kiss. Shinichi sighed deeply at the grinning Kaito, "Mine."

'What yours?' Shinichi thought but knew better than to say anything. Kaito had this new weird habit of declaring 'Mine' to things and throwing a fit if no one agreed with him.

"Okay then," Shinichi said finally, grinning evilly at something,"But once Kuroba-san had shown me. Lets make a prank on that new person who just moved in next door before it gets too late."

"Wait!" Kaito shouted in surprise and stared at his friend in wonder, "How did Shin-chan know about the new person?"

"Elementary my dear Kaito!" Shinichi said with a smile as he put his hands into his pocket a habit Shinichi had picked up from his father when he was explaining something. "Allow me to explain-"

"Ahh!" Kaito suddenly shouted pointing his finger in Shinichi's face. Shinichi jumped at this, " Shin-chan said my name. Now Shin-chan can't call me Kuroba-san any more because there are no take backs. "

Shinichi just had a blank expression on, staring aimlessly at Kaito's face as he tried to understand the stupid logic behind his words. Blinking at last Shinichi sighed given up.

"Fine I will call you Kaito-kun from now on." Shinichi said with a smile. Kaito took a deep breath in and looked as if he was going to burst with joy. Shinichi began walking to Kaito's bedroom to see these new tricks.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito said happily.

"Yes, Kaito-kun?" Shinichi asked turning to him.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito said again a little louder.

"What? Kaito-kun?" Shinichi asked again this time standing right in front of him

"Shin-chan!" Kaito said once more, almost shouting now.

"Kaito-kun, what is it?" Shinichi asked once again his right eye was twitching by now.

"Nothing Shin-chan," Kaito smile at him giving him a cute look, "I was just seeing if Shin-chan really keep calling me like that."

Shinichi almost fell to the ground at his friends words. Shinichi now fought hard not to smack Kaito round the face or push him over. As those thoughts went through Shinichi's mind the older Kurobe came along and walked over to them, in doing so saving his son live from the fuming Shinichi.

"Kaito. Shinichi," Toichi said to them clapping his hands as he did. Toichi noticed the look in Shinichi's eyes, it was the same look that Yukiko got when she wanted revenge, "Its bath time now and after that its right to bed."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kaito said as he jumped up and down in front of his father. "Guess what!"

"I'm not a detective Kaito." Toichi laugh and began to lead them both to the bath room. "Why not just tell me?"

"Shin-chan. Shin-chan calls me Kaito-kun." Kaito said as he beamed up at his father.

"Is that right?" Toichi said with a bright smile as he looked down at his son, then he turned to Shinichi nodding his head in approval. Kaito had been worrying for some time, thinking that Shinichi disliked him. Toichi was worrying about their friendship as they were to be moving homes soon, how would Kaito take this? "Good for you Kaito."

There must have been something in Kuroba Toichi's voice that gave something away because Shinichi look up at him and began to study Toichi very carefully.

Toichi stopped in his tracks as a chill run down his spine, he felt eyes peering at him. Toichi heart raced as he slowly glanced around at the same time hoping that he one that noticed his state. Toichi frown a little letting his poker face drop once he knew that the only one looking at him was only Shinichi.

Then Toichi saw those eyes, these eyes were no longer the ones he seen from Yukiko, Shinichi's brilliant blue eyes were like his father's, suddenly to Toichi it was no longer Shinichi standing there but Kuduo Yuusaku standing there analysing him.

Toichi could not stop the shiver that ran down him. This chill was much different from the first.

'This is the future.' Toichi thought as he moved the boys along the hallway to the bathroom, 'And Shinichi is already his father's son.'

xXx

"Shin-chan~" Came Yukiko's voice. Shinichi glance around the area as he and Kaito jumped down and out of the car, Shinichi spun round again thinking he heard her again. Thinking that he was hearing things Shinichi turned his gazed at the entrance of the fish market, he started to follow behind Kaito's while on the watch for his mother but still failed to see her come.

"My baby!" Yukiko cried out as she appear from no where, Shinichi did not have much time to react as Yukiko was now hugging Shinichi for all his worth."Did you miss your Mama?"

"Shin-chan?" Kaito said looking at his friend a little worried Shinichi seemed to be holding his breath for a long time until his mother at last let go.

"I'm fine." Shinichi said breathlessly to Kaito once his mother had gone out of ear shot, "I'm used to it. I've even timed myself once."

Kaito bent over to look at Shinichi from below, seeing that Shinichi was indeed fine he came up and gave Shinichi a hug as well, a little harder then before. Suddenly a sickling thought came to Shinichi's mind.

'What if Kaito grows up like Mama? I can't have two like this!' Shinichi pushed away and heard his friend mumble 'Mine' once more Shinichi now knew what or rather who Kaito was saying it to.

"Soooo cute~" Yukiko squealed happily as she looked upon a piece of paper Toichi had given her.

The pair stared at Yukiko before turning their gazed at each other, then without a word the two run over to see just what was so cute. Shinichi and Kaito stood looking up at Yukiko waiting to be seen, this did not take long, Yukiko always quickly notices whenever her darling boy was near and she smile knowing what they wanted, she then gave them the paper.

Shinichi was the one who took it from her hand, and bought it down for them both to see. Shinichi blinked then frown at the photo in hand, he tilted his head for a better good. It was a photo of himself and Kaito.

'From last night by the looks of it.' Shinichi thought as he remembered new pyjama set they had both wore.

In the photo was both Shinichi and Kaito sleeping in the same bed, the cover had been kicked off during sleeping leaving them on view of the camera. Kaito had laid his head on Shinichi's shoulder and Shinichi rested his head on the top of Kaito's, like this they truly looked like brothers. The new pyjama set only added to this, Shinichi was wearing black with white lines running through while Kaito was wearing the white set with black lines running through.

"What's so cute about us?" Shinichi asked this time turning the photo itself around, "Its just a photo."

"I want one like that." Kaito said looking over Shinichi's shoulder at the photo. "My Mummy has picture of Daddy and me and all her friend a broad at home. I want one too."

Shinichi said nothing to this and handed it back to his mother, who smile brightly at the pair before looking back at the photo.

"Shall we go now? The tour is about to begin." Toichi said to the toddlers.

xXx

The young boy was no longer listening to their tour guide, Shinichi really didn't care about the amount of fish they had caught in the last year nor did he care if this place was closing down soon. The people started the tour to rise money to save their fish market from moving thirteen miles down the road as a large aquarium come sea life centre was going to be build here.

Again Shinichi could not care less about all this, and was wondering why they had travelled to this area just for a silly tour.

Shinichi was now bored to tears and glancing around to see what the adults were looking, he broke away from the group with Kaito following him closely.

Shinichi walked around the place until he found some workers, who were so busy they failed to see the two toddles watching them. Shinichi felt a small smile tug on his lips as the workers were passing the fishes to each other at a fast pace, throwing and catching, they all seemed to know what the other was doing and where he would be.

"Shin~ Chan~" Kaito moaned beside him and then gripped onto Shinichi's arm pulling at him slightly, "It really~ stinks here! I wanna~ go home~"

"Well we have to wait until the thing is over with, Kaito-kun." Shinichi stated calmly but not liking being there any more then Katio did but was putting up with it until the adults were really to leave.

The pair began walking Kaito still holding tightly to Shinichi's arm as they went along, in the corner of his eyes Shinichi could see Kaito pouted. Suddenly a big grinned spread across Kaito's face, Shinichi saw but paid no attention until Kaito let go of his arm and ran off ahead. Shinichi had no time to say or do anything, only watch as his friend disappeared from view.

"Oi! Oi!" Shinichi called as he started to walk quickly in the way Kaito had gone, "Kaito-kun, come back here!"

Shinichi stood in front of the place where Kaito had gone waiting for his friend to answer. The only sound that greeted his ears were that of the market place around him, still the young boy waited there for an answer.

After a while the feeling of dread made its way into Shinichi's heart, because Shinichi had never been left alone before. No matter where he was Shinichi always had someone he knew in view of him, whether it was his mother or father and even Kaito but never by himself. It was only because of Kaito with him that he felt brave enough to leave his mother's sight.

Soon Shinichi could no longer hear the sounds around him, the only thing now was his own breathing as panic began to raise up. Time seemed to stop as his heart drumming in his ears now, Shinichi then slowly turned back his head to where he came from, just in time as time began to start once more as a small fish flew passed his vision.

Shinichi blinked before his eyes widen, then he jumped out of the way of more oncoming flying fish. Again a fish passed his face by inches before landed with a 'smack' by his feet. Shinichi glanced down and stared into the lifeless eyes of the small dead fish, then Shinichi looked up to the direction of where the fish had come from.

No one was there. But of course Shinichi already knew who was behind this.

"Kaito-kun you can't do that!" Shinichi shouted in angry, he was normally acted much older then his age but at times like this the little boy that he was showed through. Shinichi started to walked forwards only to forced to moved to one side as another small fish came at him, this was followed by the sound of the laughing Kaito.

"That not funny!" Shinichi shouted again at him, this time stamping his foot down hard as if to prove his point. Shinichi glared at this knowing full well that Kaito had heard him, but he still had not come up.

Shinichi quickly calmed his rage, remembering his father telling him how angry clouds thinking ability. Shinichi carefully eyed up the dark place from where the fish had come from, Shinichi knew now that Kaito could be watching him from somewhere.

Shinichi then heard Kaito's laugher and raced forwards, he followed the sound until Shinichi came into a clear space, in a cycle of tables with white boxes on them, boxes were also piled next to the tables these ones looked ready to fall over. However the first thing Shinichi noticed about this place was not the different boxes but that there were no more workers about, meaning they should not be here.

"Kaito-kun!" Shinichi tried calling out softly as he looked wildly about. Kaito had stopped his laughing so Shinichi could no longer pin point where he was, "Come on out!"

Kaito answer to him was to keep throwing fishes, just two came flying at Shinichi and while he ducked out of the way of these Shinichi failed to see Kaito climbing up on some boxes above him. While Shinichi straighten up Kaito jumped off the box knocking Shinichi over, Kaito landed and fell into a roll and picking himself up he ran quickly back into the shadows.

Shinichi gritted his teeth and climbed to his feet then glared at the place where he last saw Kaito.

"Kaito-kun... if you don't.. if you don't …stop now ...I'll...I'll...I won't like you any more.." Shinichi spoke to the silent air, he was trying to say something that would made Kaito stop playing around, though it never really meant that. Shinichi frown as more silence hung in the air, which made Shinichi wonder if Kaito had got off without him.

Another fish sailed through the air this time Kaito following closely behind. This time Shinichi caught the fish by slapping both his hands together in front of his face, seeing Kaito seemed to aiming for his face only. As Shinichi stared once more into dead glassy eyes, Kaito could not stop the on coming Kaito.

Kaito ran right smack into Shinichi sending them both flying into a table behind Shinichi, this table like the other had white boxes on top, which were already sitting on the edge. This while box was filled with live fishes.

The force on the two boys crashing onto table caused the boxes to wobble until one of the others boxes fell pouring cold icy water in top of the two boys as well as the live fish. The wet Shinichi sat there and lifted his arms up slightly opened mouth, then he blinked for a moment trying to think what just happen. Shinichi did not take long as he began to glare at Kaito who already standing seemingly pleased with the out come.

"That was not funny Kaito." Shinichi said in anger balling his hands into fists and he jumped to his feet and stood right in front of the other boy, "You could have hurt us both!"

"But I didn't~ and we ok~ Shin-chan~" Kaito said in a sing song way grinning from ear to ear then laughing he said, "It was fun! Fish are fun~ Shin-chan smells~Fish are fun~ Shin-chan smells~"

"Not funny! Fish are not fun~" Shinichi shouted very upset now that his friend was laughing at him; Shinichi did the only thing that came to his young mind. Which was to push Kaito and scream out at him, "I hate you!"

Shinichi had pushed Kaito hard enough to send him stumbling backwards and into the same table this time another bigger box rocked. A few fish that was still in the first box fell around, laughing Kaito lifted his arms and shielded his head as fish rained down on him.

But while Kaito had his head down it did not see the bigger box start to fall. Shinichi stared in horror as a large live fish began fallen with its mouth open wide right above Kaito's head.

"Kaito-kun!" Shinichi scream at the top of his lungs as he ran at him.

Kaito quickly glanced upwards to see what Shinichi was screaming at, then all went in slow motion as Kaito saw the large opened mouth fish. Kaito was frozen as terror gripped him all he could do was stared into its jaws and blackest.

Kaito vision blurred and the image was gone replaced by a horrified looking Shinichi with his arms stretched in front of him as he got Kaito out of danger just in time, but Kaito eyes widen as he saw the open mouth fish inches above Shinichi's heas.

Time started once again as Kaito's rear end hit the hard ground, he losed his eyes as pain shot through the base of his spine. The Kaito opened his eyes fast and a new horror greeted his eyes. Shinichi's head and shoulders were in the mouth of the fish. The large fish was alive and began to dance around wildly causing Shinichi to drop to his knees.

Kaito screamed and screamed at the sight before him and many people came gathering to them trying to help the young boy. Shinichi had now fallen unmoving sideways because of the weight of the fish.

Kaito stared wide eyed at his still friend, his only friend.

"This is all my fault! Shin-chan is..." Kaito whispered to himself clawing at his own face leaving painful looking marks behind, unable to take the sight any more Kaito fainted.

It took only a minute or two to get Shinichi out of the fish's mouth. Though it felt like a lifetime to Shinichi. Thankfully because Shinichi had not moved and remained calm, along with his ability to hold his breathe firmly for a long period of time, this was what saved him until they were able to get him out.

If he had move round along with the fish it would have taken Shinichi deeper inside and he could have died there.

Once Shinichi had control of his breathing the first thing he did was the see where Kaito was, Shinichi spotted his friend sleeping in his father's arms. Smiling in relief Shinichi also when to sleep as he felt his mother's arms wrap gently round him.

xXx

"Amnesia?" Shinichi said as he tasted the strange word, even if his father just finished telling him Shinichi still asked, "What's that? I do not understand."

"Shinichi. Due to the fact the Kaito thought you died because of him he lost his memories of you," Kudou Yuusaku told his son once more, and would keep telling him until he understood. "Guilt. Shock. And saddest all played a part and in order to protect his mind, he forgot. Which may be a good thing seeing as we and the Kurobas are moving. We are moving to Beika and they are moving to Ekoda."

"Haarr?" Shinichi said looking up at his father in surprise, "I never knew that! And why is it a good thing for Kaito to forget about me?"

"Shinichi you are aware of how close you and Kaito are," Yuusaku explained and seeing Shinichi nod he then on, "Well it would be a lot harder for Kaito to deal with this type of change, because how he is and not seeing you everyday would be hard on him. It's all right for you Shinichi, since we moved around a lot while you were younger, you used to this sort of changes in this situation."

"But..." Shinichi started and let out of sad sigh. Yes he was used to moving but he was used to being with Kaito because they always moved around the same area. Shinichi glanced down to floor sadly, he knew full well that he was going to miss his friend dearly but was unwilling to kick up a fuss at his busy mother and father.

"Here Shin-chan," Yukiko spoke softly to him and handed Shinichi the photo of the friends last night together. "You can have this."

'I will remember you, even if you don't remember me.' Shinichi thought as he gazed down at the photo with a sad smile.

"Hey Yuusaku," Yukiko spoke up suddenly in her normal cheerful voice. "You never guess what!"

Shinichi almost laugh at his mother's child-like behaviour, it now remind him of his hyperactive friend.

"I already know," Yuusaku said almost smirking at his wife. "Kaito now has a odd fear of fish to the point where he will not even eat one."

Yukiko pouted at this, "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Yuusaku said and winked at Shinichi and Shinichi grinned at his parents. The Shinichi looked down at the photo once again wondering if he would ever see his best friend again.

xXx

Edogawa Conan brilliant blue eyes narrowed at the place where the latest lead on the men in black was meant to be. Currently he was sitting in a children play ground in a park that was in the Ekoda district waiting for them to show themselves, Conan had been there for a few hours but still he waited.

"Aoko~" Came a voice of a young man, "I'm sorry~"

"Kaito I never going to forgive you for this!" Answered an annoyed voice of a girl.

Rising an eyebrow Conan took his eyes off the place he was looking at and turn to the voices; Conan blinked at the sight of a mirror image of his true self along with a girl that looked like Ran. Conan was hit by a wave of saddest.

'That should be me walking home from school with Ran.' Conan thought as he continue to watch the pair.

"Lighten up Aoko." The Shinichi look-alike said. "It was just some fun."

The girl stopped and was seemingly growing more upset by these words.

"Fun?" The girl called Aoko hissed out as she reached deep within her school bag and pulled out a rubber fish, "Kaito! I'll show you fun with revenge!"

Shocked at the sight of the fish before him, the one named Kaito screamed like a woman and ran away as if his life depended on it.

"Get back here Kaito!" Aoko shouted at the other as she gave chase.

Edogawa Conan watched this and blinked then laughed out loud at the scene before him; suddenly Conan remembered him. Kaito his first friend.

'Seems like I got to see you again after all, Kaito-kun.' Conan/Shinichi thought with a grin as he watch his old friend do a U-turn back his way. 'Wonder how long you can keep that up?'


	25. Detective Conan Another Fishy Tale

Bored brilliant blue eyes followed the brightly coloured fish as it swam through the waters, the seemingly young boy had his face right close to the glass. Then he focused on the glass so as to see what was happen behind him, many families were walking on passed and the young boy had gone unnoticed by them.

Because Ekoda's Aquarium was rather large, he had been roaming around the same areas for the last two hours. A young boy alone would raise some questions. Thankfully he was now is hiding, around him were a group on children who were taking a tour, he watched as they began to file out the room and followed at the very end.

Edogawa Conan was in Ekoda's only because Detective Mouri was currently working as an overseeing to some other detectives in the area, the case itself the older detective was top secret. This was not known at the time so Mouri had bought Ran and Conan along for the ride.

Yesterday was when they arrived in Ekoda but the higher ups at the Police Station were none to happy about Ran and Conan being there and soon ushered them out of the room. Conan had wanted to stay and had a hold of the details of the case, but Mouri stood his ground this time, as the client was someone of great importance.

Annoyed Conan had no choice but to leave, he began to 'play' in a park in sight of the Police Station in hopes that his bug he planted on Mouri would pick up from there. While he was 'playing' Ran went off on a city tour bus, saying that she be only an hour.

However Conan never did try and see if his bug worked. The whole thing proved to be a blessing for Conan, because while he was 'playing' he discovered a lead on the Black Syndicate. The man in black sat on the park's bench with a phone in hand, arraying their meeting place in plane view of the police.

Conan then followed the man Ekoda's Aquarium, it was he met up with another man dressed in black clothes. Conan listened carefully and over heard them say that they would come back the next day same time and place, to finish whatever kind of deal they were doing.

And this was where one Edogawa Conan finds himself now. At first he had walked aimlessly around each room, camera in hand taking pictures of every place he when to. The aquarium held fishes from all over the world.

It was his fifth time walking around the stingray tank when Conan saw the group of children being guided, he reasoned that being among the children was the best place to hide; ' to hide a tree among the forest ' no one would look twice at him.

Conan and the children came and sat in the centre of a room, they were now learning about the history of the place. The aquarium had was been established ten years ago but was going strong, but before that 12 years ago the grounds were a fish market.

' Who cares about how many fish they caught in one year, ' Conan thought as the guide droned on about the same subject, beside him a child looked bored to tears while other child seemed to be having a lot of fun. ' Talk about something else please. Well I can't complain as this is helping me keep a low profile... '

At last the topic change as the guide began talking about a rare fish, that they had in the place. The children looked eager to hear about this and seemed to be listening now, there were a few who was whispering amongst themselves. Conan gave a small smile as he glanced around, wondering if he ever would leave this strange world called childhood.

"Now then children!" The tour guide said clapping her hands together, she was pleased that heads turned her way. "Remember those sheets of paper you there given? Take those out and get into your groups, together I want to go round and draw some of the sea life here that stands out to you. Also were is a fun quiz written on the other side. Everything we have talked about today has the answers in them. Start!"

The guide pumped her fish into the air as she said the final word, with a large grin across her face, waiting for the children to cheered at this news. The children however, looked looked at the guide as if she had gone mad.

Then the children broke off into smaller groups starter running out the room with papers and pencil cases in hand while others were still standing and pointing at the map trying to think which way to go. The adults also left each other following one of the group, while this was happen Conan saw that this was a chance to leave while the adults attention was to help the the children who were still standing there.

Conan calmly and quietly walked out the exit, no one seemed to noticed. As he left the group behind he glance down at his watch, seeing that it was almost the appointed time Conan quicken his pace.

"Now things should get a little more interesting." Conan said to himself as he made his way through the tunnels of glass. The light shone off the waters causing shadows and light to slowly moved around him, fish moved along making these lights shift a little faster.

Conan walked to an area where the men were the day before, Conan's brilliant blue eyes scanned the place for any signs of the men. Conan began to retrace his and theirs steps seeing if any thing was different leaning up to the area where they were going to meet, any form of sign to say to go else where.

Conan walked into the area which was an unauthorised section, to over to large doors. Through these doors Conan began searching for a fine hiding spot, there had been some boxes to find behind the day before but now they were not in the room. There were not many places left to hide in this room.

"This will have to do then..." Conan says quietly as he stared at the only place to hide. Walking over he bent down and began to carefully climbed through a space between two big metal signs. The pair were the same as each other only one was broken while the other looked brand new.

The signs were large but were long enough for anyone tall child or an adult to hide in. The rested against the wall making an almost 'v' space. Conan got into the limited space and laid his body flat out, getting as close to the ground as possible.

As Conan lay his chin on the cold titles he turned his head so the it was facing up towards the room, and in a way for he not to be seen. The room itself was small which while not good for hiding was good in another way. Conan could see all around. And with only one place for both entrance and exit while were a semi large double doors, he could knew was came in and out.

Conan shifted his eyes making sure from here it came see everything clearly, the small room box like only had four walls, one had the doors and the others had tanks that were embedded in the three walls. There were no windows to this room, and was very poorly lit. The only lights were coming from the tanks, this was good for him as the place Conan hid was filled with shadows.

The signs themselves were on the wall opposite side of the double doors, under the brightest tank giving Conan even more shadows. In the middle of the room was a long bench facing the two tanks neither side of him, thankfully this bench did not block his view of the doors. Some one the boxes were still there, but only the smallest ones, there were other others resting on the wall to his left. Other then these things the room held nothing else.

The tanks today did hold something in them, yesterday Conan knew that the fishes was not there. The one above Conan noticed, was go big that it could shallow him whole given the chance. The tank to his right held lots of different fishes whit all sorts of colours running through them. The one to his left were big long fishes, not as big as the one above him, but there were more of them then the one above.

The ticked on, seconds became minutes and minutes turn into a hour. Conan who was a ever patient person, laid there for over an hour with no signs of discomfort coming from him. Keeping his mind focused on the things at hand, planing the events of what could happen if he were discovered here and on how he could leave the room and follow them if need be. Conan let his hand go down to his pocket and bought his phone out, bending his neck so as he see the screen Conan made sure it was on silent mode once more before turning his setting to recorder ready for the men to who were coming.

Conan smiled at himself, he was completely bored listening to the guide with the children an here he was now doing nothing and was perfectly fine. Conan then brought his phone up and placed it in his upper pocket letting the switch on stand by, as soon as the phone picked up voices it would come on by its self.

Conan suddenly stopped moving, held his breathe and listened intently. Conan breathing was completely under control so much so that if anyone saw now would think he was not breathing at all. The only sign showed that he was still alive was the narrowing of Conan's eyes as he stared hard at the doors waiting.

The doors flew open wide, hitting the walls at the force like someone had kicked them open. As the doors began slowly closing on themselves. Someone stood in the way of the closing doors waiting for the two others behind him to go though, they were stepping over the 'staff only' rope that was round the doors. The two others came into Conan's view and he could just about see that they were carrying a person, one had him by the legs while the other was carrying by the shoulder under his chest. This person was also tied up with a rope at his hands and feet and was had been blindfolded. The one who had open the door for them to walk in came to the middle of the room and began pointing and taking the two, telling them where to dump him.

Conan sweat-dropped once he saw them under the limited light and realised that this was nothing more than a group of teens.

"Come on boys~! It was just a little joke!" Said the one who was dropped one the floor, the voice sounded creepily like Conan's when he was in his true self Shinichi. The voice then on saying with a laugh, "Do you really think I can't get out of these ropes any time I want?"

"Like to see you try with this. Right then," The tallest one said in a low voice, he seemed to be the leader of the as the other two seemed to following his every word, "This will teach you to mess with us!"

Then the tallest teen stepped to one side and Conan's widen, his jaw fell open. Conan recognized the one who was tied up. It was his very first friend Kuroba Kaito, Conan had only seen Kaito for the first time in year yesterday while following the lead here. But were was no mistaking Kaito even with the blindfold on Conan could see the likest on his own face and then there was his voice.

Conan knew that Kaito no longer remembered Shinichi due to an accident that happen when they were young, and had wanted to meet up with him again. But this was too soon! And he was busy, if these stay in here with him the men in black wouldn't come.

The two who carried him in grinned down at Katio, they had sat him on the floor facing the very tank where Conan was hiding under, his back was to the doors which meant then he took the blindfold off all Kaito would see was fish in front of him also to the right and left.

'Kaito-kun is afraid of fish!' Conan remembered as he gritted his teeth together watching as the two who had carried Kaito in began untiring him. One was undoing his hands while the other bent over his feet undoing it there.

"Kuroba once we leave this room you can go any time you like," The leader said with a nasty smile as he looked down on Kaito, "That is if you can."

The other two started wooting at his words and then they all laughed loudly, as they began to leave the room they high-fived each other. The showed they left the room by slamming the doors hard behind them. Kaito then reached up to take the blindfold off as so as they were gone.

Realising what was about to happen Conan tried to get out of his hidden place quickly before Kaito finished but Conan was already too late.

Kuroba Kaito sat frozen on the floor staring right ahead of him, he gazed into the tank that was there following the big fish with his strange purple eyes. Slowly he turned his head away from the sight before only for there to be more fish filling his vision, then Kaito turned his head quickly the other way only the find yet more fish all round Kaito was fish never ending fish!

With that Kaito's mind seemed to shut down in his panic.

Conan at last climbed out of his hiding spot. Walking forward Conan looked upon the sorry sight of his old friend with sad eyes. Kaito was on his rear with his arms behind him hands palm flat against the floor Kaito's legs were extended in front of him knees only slightly bent. Kaito did not ever try to get away as he was to fearful to move. Kaito did not even try and get away as he was to fearful to move.

The large fish suddenly turned in its tank causing Kaito's mouth to drop open in a silent scream, tears formed at the corner of Kaito's widening eyes as he looked on in horror.

Conan let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and walked up to Kaito, thinking of a way in which to help him. Then a strange sound came from Kaito and Conan's eyes slapped open only to find that Kaito was having a panic 's breathing was coming out sharply and unevenly, his eyes went from left to right wildly in their sockets as he looked all around him even if his head never moved. Having trouble Kaito still managed to talk under his breathe making it harder for him to breathe.

Seeing the state he was in Conan ran the rest of the way to Kaito, coming beside him.

"Kuroba?" Conan called to him hoping to get some sort of reply, "Can you hear me? Oi! Kuroba!"

It seemed to Conan that Kaito not only did not know that Conan was speaking to him but Kaito was not even aware that Conan was in the room with him.

Conan's mind run through the things he needed to do, but before he could do anything he had to have Kaito aware of him. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind as he remembered the person Kaito used to be.

'Kuroba...When we were younger he wanted me to call him Kai-chan. I can only hope that some part of him remembers me.' Conan thought to himself, he was willing to do any thing at this point, "Hope this works.."

Conan took off his glasses, after all Kaito had to remember Shinichi but Shinichi never wore glasses then he was young. As Conan quickly walked round placing he glasses deep within his pockets, and went in between Kaito's open legs as so to get so close as he could to the teen. Once he was standing in front of him Conan bought his arms up and placed his hands on ever side of Kaito's face, then firmly but gently Conan pulled Kaito's face so that he was staring into Conan's eyes.

Kaito was now looking forwards but not seeing anything, sweat had started to pour down his face. Conan let his right hand come away slightly and slid it down to Kaito's neck, feeling the wild pulse under the hot skin.

"Kai-chan...?" Conan asked carefully as he gazed with an air of calmest trying to act how he was forwards Kaito when he was younger, "Kai-chan you are alright. There is no need for this, Kai-chan you need to calm yourself down."

Something flickered in Kaito's eyes and he seemed to be more with it and aware if him now, however Kaito was still breathing very hard, the sweat on his face worsen and he began pale to the point where Conan thought Kaito might pass out.

Conan frowned and leaving the hand that was taking Kaito's pulse where it was, he bought the other that was holding Kaito's face up and tried to cover his eyes with his small hands.

"Listen to me," Conan said softy with his most calming voice, hoping that Kaito's brain would remember some part of Shinichi in order to care himself, "Kai-chan I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. I am standing right here and there is nothing wrong. I am right beside you I am not leaving you. I want you to breathe for me Kai-chan. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Can you do that for me? Now close your eyes as well. That is good. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Conan smile when he felt Kaito's eyes lashes brush against his hand, with that Kaito was breathing the way Conan had asked and soon it started it level out a bit. Conan could also feel Kaito's heart rate coming down.

"That is it! Keep that up!" Conan said, he did not want to stop talking needing Kaito to keep focused on his voice. Things about Kaito popped into Conan's head, and he began saying some little random words on magic. Now Conan gently told Kaito what he wanted from him, "Now Kai-chan, I am going to remove my hand away from your eyes. What I need you to do, is bring your hands in front of yourself, so that I can hold them. But for me to do this, you have to sit up. Will you be able to do that?"

"Their all round me...I can't..." Kaito said as his lips began shaking but managed to get out, "...their above ….their below water... water .. every where ffff..."

"No..no.." Conan said kindly to him, Conan could feel Kaito's heart rate go up slightly,"It is all right, there is not any water here. The only ones here are you and me. And even if there was something else here I would protect you I would let nothing hurt you."

" NO! " Kaito suddenly screamed trying to pull away his eyes open wide once more seeing something he could not understand even to himself Kaito's next words would not made sense to him if he were in his right mind. " DON'T HELP ME YOU'RE GET HURT! "

"Kai-chan!" Conan shouted forcefully grabbing hold of his shirt collar making them both fall, "Calm down! I am right here! And I am all right! You are all right!"

Somehow Kaito had landed right on top of Conan's small body, he must have been bringing his hands around but panic. Kaito's head laid press against Conan's chest listening to his heart beat, humming as he did. The sound must of triggered something in his mind.

'Right.. I remember, whenever we had sleepovers Kaito could listen to my heart like this at bed time.' Conan smile at this thought, and glanced down a bit which was hard in this position, 'I think I can use this.'

"Can you hear my heart?" Conan asked as he leaned his head up higher until Kaito's face came into view. From here Kaito's face was party upturned towards him, and Conan could see his eyes were shut once more, Kaito then pressed down a little harder as if trying to his ear closer then what it was,"I am alive. Can you see now? It is fine."

While Kaito listen carefully Conan began talking on and on about many things, it felt like forever until Kaito's breathing levelled out evenly. Conan stopped his chatter as Kaito had not moved nor made any sound for a while, causing Conan to wonder if the teen had fallen asleep, but after a moment of silence Kaito flinched.

" Fish...fish..." Kaito whispered as if he were in great pain.

"Ssshhh...~" Conan whispered softy to him placing his hand on top of Kaito head, covering his ear the was showing off to the world, "No fish here, Kai-chan. Only us and we are in a valley far away from any water so there is none here. Can you picture the tree? Can you see the blue sky? It is all round us."

It was then that Kaito began mumbling about something. Conan listened to the low voice, almost not catching the words spoken. But there they were, Kaito was talking about the skies and...'Wait! Did he just say paragliding?'

"Ooohhh? So Kai-chan likes paragliding?" Conan said with a smile as he leaned his head up a bit, "Kai-chan can yo picture yourself there? Flying through the sky wind blowing his your hair? Does it feel good?"

Conan kept his head at that last question, wanting to see how Kaito would react. Kaito was smirking about something.

'Wonder what Kaito is smirking about?...!...' Conan thought just as Kaito arms that were laying beside them suddenly found themselves wrapped round Conan's middle holding him tightly causing Conan to sweat-drop, 'Oi..Oi..Since when did I become a teddy bear?'

"Kai-chan.." Conan said almost a moan, as it was coming ridiculous them laying like this but Conan kept his patience firmly in check for his old friend. Conan gazed at the unmoving Kaito this time it looked as if he really did fall asleep. "Kai-chan..Can you come back down to earth now?"

Kaito just moved a little showing that he was listening.

"Right then. Kai-chan with your eyes still closed I want you to stand. Can you do that for me?" Conan asked gently and then there was silence greeting before Katio's arm slowly came out from behind Conan and placing his hand flat on the ground Kaito did a push up and bought himself to his knees. Once like this Kaito slowing climb to his feet using one of his knees to give him aid. Soon Kaito was standing there waiting uncomfortably for Conan's voice.

"That was great Kai-chan!" Conan said at last. Conan watched as Kaito both relaxed and frown,' Maybe I should stop calling him that now...'

"Kaito-kun here is my hand, I am going to lead you; all you have to do is follow and keep hearing me. Can you do that?" Conan said a little louder and let himself smile when he saw Kaito nod his head, and then reached out for the hand.

Conan took hold of the larger hand and started walked slowly towards the exit, while heading to the double doors Conan kept talking aloud for Kaito to hear.

As the odd looking pair walked towards the exit of the aquarium, Conan both lead the closed eyed young man talked. But soon Kaito joined in as week, now Conan was asking questions or answering small questions Kaito gave Conan. Though Conan was not that big of a Lupin fan, he was still a fan none the less and soon and a good talk of the subject looking.

While all this was going on, Conan and Kaito gain a lot of attention, they were pointing and staring. The people who were enjoying themselves on their day out some even took pictures on their phones, as people do.

Conan did not care much about what was happening around him, this type of attention he was used to thanks to his mother, and today the only thing on his mind was getting Kaito safely to the exit. Conan could not help but smile kindly at Kaito as he kept as eyes closed the whole way is he never notice the points or the stares.

Conan was about to let go of Kaito and tell that they were outside but stopped as he glanced upwards and saw a large sign with a fish on it at the main gates so Conan began taking him a bit farther walk making his way into a group of trees the were round the building and did not stop until the aquarium was out of sight.

"Kaito-kun," Conan said as he let go of Katio's hand and to stand in front of him, "You can open your eyes now."

Kaito blinked open his eyes drinking in the sight of the park like place he found himself in then sank onto he knees Kaito let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Kaito-kun you alright now?" Conan asked this time in his best little boy voice, and looking at him in wide eyed wonder, "You still look pale."

Kaito only gave a quick glance at the boy about to answer when someone started calling out his name. Kaito looked up barely seeing the boy any more, to see a girl running his way, not far behind was Hakuba Saguru.

"Aoko?" Kaito whispered as he watched his long term friend come nearer, she was looking very worried. "What..?"

"Kuroba," Hakuba said as soon as he arrived some what breathless, "We over heard those upper-class men about what they did to you. How did you get out?"

"Kaito..." The girl named Aoko said as she kneed down beside him with tears in her eyes, " How could they be so cruel?"

Kaito just stared at them and then remembering the little boy who had saved him Kaito smile at them.

"I'm fine," Kaito said as he pointed over to where he had seen the child, "This little boy save me in there."

Hakuba and Aoko both looked over at Kaito had pointed to and there was no sign of any child, the pair then began glance around trying to see if there was one any where.

"Kuroba," Hakuba asked with a deep frown, reddish brown eyes narrow as they combed the area, still no nothing, "What little boy?"

"Huh?" Kaito mumbled as he turned round to look and sure enough no boy could be found. Blinking Kaito turn round and shouted as the shock and fear caught up him,"But there was a little boy just here! He was right here. I swear!"

"Kaito..." Aoko said kindly worried for her dearest friend was growing larger, "Maybe we should get you home, you don't look so good."

Sweat was still pouring off Kaito's body, his skin was still deadly pale and as if he were going to faint.

"No wait!" Kaito cried out as he got to his feet, not wanting them to just leave until he found the boy, "There was a boy here, I can't just leave without saying thank you."

"Kuroba, you have just had a lot of stress," Hakuba explain to him looking at him sadly. "And at times of stresses the human brain can do things as a way of protecting itself..."

"I was not see things," Kaito said a little angry that his friends did not believe him. Kaito almost wanted to shake his friend into seeing sense, "I know this boy I've seen him before!"

"Where? When?" Hakuba questioned sharply as he eyes narrowed at him, "And who?"

Kaito closed his mouth from saying any more, pokerface beginning to build itself up again once the fearful creature was no longer in sight. Kaito closed his eyes thinking about the boy, he never got a good look, but the on who help him reminded him of someone.

'Tantei-kun!'Kaito thought as he remembered the words spoken his mannerism, 'but without the glasses, and yet it did not seem like him while he was like Tantei-kun were was something off. Tantei-kun knew my name? No it was not Tantei-kun. I have never meet him before like this... and he called me Kai-chan? Why would he do that if it were him? But there was something about that...Something familiar about him like that .'

"Kaito lets get you home and have a nice cup of tea," Aoko said with a small smile, her blue eye filling with kindest as she took him by the arm, "That's what Hakuba does any time his feeling down. He has a cup of tea, maybe it will work for you too."

"Yeah.." Kaito said suddenly feeling sick and weak wanted to get away from this place, "I think I should get home. I need to plan for my revenge on those guys...You help me right..."

"Of course we will!" Aoko said happily as and the three teens began talking about revenge.

Their voices got further and further away from the spot they were in, but it was not until ten minutes after their faded on nothing that Conan came out of his hiding place.

As the young boy walked into the clearing, Shinichi/Conan smile. Shinichi had not wanted to meet his old friend in the body he was in now. Shinichi wanted Kaito only to know him as Shinichi and not as Conan.

"Once I get my body back," Conan said as he looked up to the clear blue sky, "I shall reintroduce myself as Kudou Shinichi."

At those words a sudden dread waved over, and a horrible feeling stuck his belly. Conan felt like he was forgetting something very important. Then it hit him, like a flash of lightning.

"The lead!"Conan shouted as he just remembered the reason why he had been at the aquarium all day, "I've missed my chance! No they may still be there!"

Conan set off running at full speed back to the aquarium. 'They might still be there! Please~ let them be there!'

xXx

Edogawa Conan was not a happy little boy as he return home on the train that night. He had missed them by a few minutes, once he got back to the aquarium he had seen them getting into a car before driving away. He did not even have any time to put a bug of sorts on there.

And now he had to listen to Mouri talk about this case did seems that a rich woman thinks that her husband is not who he says he is, they have only been married two weeks.

Conan let out a sigh that did not behold to one of his age, even that of his real age.

They had to come back to Ekoda next week and begin their work. Mouri for his job with this woman and Conan was coming too, saying that he wanted to go some places that looked like fun, but in reality was seeing if he could pick up any thing with this lead. Even now that it was not much to go on.

'Let's hope I don't run into Kaito-kun.' Conan thought with a nervous laugh.


	26. YGO

The three Duellist stood panting as they glared at the one causing their worlds to crumble, they continued again, to step forward and fright for those they loved. The laugher of their enemy filled and echoed throughout the area.

Mutou Yuugi was the first to reach his place, followed by the other two at the same time. He hated to admit but all three of them were losing, he was sure that the crazy man who claimed this was for the good of the future was cheating, some of their cards were failing as they flipped their switches.

"This guy is cheating!" Yuki Judai screams as he turns to the two of his right while pointing to the once masked man, "How does he keep rewriting our cards moves?!"

"It could be," Fudo Yusei speaks out loudly from the middle of Yuugi and Judai, "That his Duel Disk Systel is over recognising cards from his period and controlling ours."

"But wait!" Judai shouts lifting up one leg and stamping it to the ground to let out a piece of his angry, "That means we were doomed from the start!"

Paradox who had been laughing wildly the whole time they were talking, stops and allows a slow smirk to creep onto his lips. Looking down on all three he sneered at them.

"Did you really think you could win against someone who knows your moves," Paradox booms down at them, "I have studied you all! I know the rules and some of your cards are out dated!"

"So you never planned on having a fair battle?" Yami no Yuugi hisses through Yuugi's teeth, the King of Games eyes flicked between purple and red. "One thing I hate is a cheater in a game!"

"Me cheating? I am following my own rules." Paradox draws out as he laughs loudly again, once they subsides he glares at Yuugi, "And so what if I left a little piece of detail out when explaining. What are you going to do about it?"

"Before any game," Yuugi says lightly trying to force back the raging person that lived in his head, "You should make the things clear with understanding, or at less let us a something to learn from."

"Yuugi!" Judai shouts never taking his eyes away from the man, "This guy is not going to listen! I say we go all out!"

"I agree!" Yusei cries out loudly as he breaks away from the group running to grab his motorbike; Paradox simply stares at the pair as the Duel Monster disappear from their sights.

"**You are too late**!" Paradox screams out laughing as suddenly the red misty area faded leaving behind building that were melting into dark nothingness.

"How about we go to a place," Yami no Yuugi growls out from within Yuugi, there was a small shine forming in the centre of "That no matter what your little computer says, the shadows have the last say?"

"What?" Paradox asks as he lifts an eyebrow, however he viewed this as an empty threat.

"This world may be lost," Yami no Yuugi utters softy but his voice seemed to carry to everyone's eyes as if he had his mouth to their ears, "But this time is not the start of the Games. You claim you know about this Game, let me tell you, this is not the start!"

Suddenly light poured out from the puzzle that was around Yuugi's neck, it completely covered over the teen's body and engulfed him; the white hot light came growing stronger and stronger, soon Judai was caught up in it, followed by Yusei and his bike.

Paradox watches as the three Duellist vanish from in front of him, watches as that same light grew bigger and came to where he was. His light brown eyes widen in horror as he saw his System below and his Duel Disk break and shatter.

XD ~ DX

_"__….mou_ _hitori no boku ..._" Were the first words the escaped Yuugi's lips, squeezing his eyes tighten he then slowly opens them. Everything was grey, drain of all colour like he been sleeping right under the sun for way to long.

Rolling onto his side with his head facing the ground, Yuugi vomited the contains of his stomach. Breathing hard he could feel it dribbling off of his low lip and chin but made no move to wipe it away as he in a daze managed to get up and sit on his legs.

"M_ou_ hitori no boku?" Yuugi calls out light yet his voice was barely heard even to his own ears. Blinking he glances around and sees nothing but sand hills. As his dizziness began fading the colour returns to his sight, however his surrounds were all near enough the same colour, pure blue skies and golden sands, the different shades of shadows of the hills were the only thing that give Yuugi a sense of dimension and scale.

It took him all his power to bring one leg out from under himself and stand it up, he folding his upper body on that knee he pushes upwards and shakenly stand. Blinking at this strange place he wondered just what his other half had done in his angry.

"Hot..." Yuugi moans out a little, feeling was returning to his numb body and the only thing that stood out to him the most, was how amazingly hot it was. The sun above him was setting his skin on fire...

Glancing down Yuugi now notices that his Duel Disk was gone, his Puzzle was gone and so were his _Cards_. Panic gripped his heart at thought of his cards missing gazing around the general area he was in, he could not see his beloved cards anywhere!

A sound made him turn, moving towards the many voices he stares downwards at lots of people moving together as one group. It was an army of some sort, however it looked right out of a history based movie.

"Oi!" Yuugi shouts giving their attention, he bought his arms over his head and waved at them, "Oi!"A person broke away from the main group on horse back and hurried to where he was, right after three others followed the one.

"I need help!" Yuugi cries to the first person who reaches him, "My cards have been stolen!"

"What are 'cards'?" The deep voice asks from under the hood of the cloak he was wearing, "And should you not be more worried about the fact that you have no clothes on?"

"Clothes?" Yuugi asks as he quickly looks down, "My clothes are gone too!"

A snort of amusement came from under the hood, the person waves a finger and suddenly two men were standing behind him. Forcing on the reigns the hooded man made the horse move, Yuugi was now be dragged by the two men; they had taken their arms and shoved them under his armpits and lifted him up, the tips of his toes run over the burning sands.

'Clothes...of course, should have been the first thing to notice.' Yuugi thinks as he let himself he carried along, he was still far to weak to run away nor was it thinking cleanly, '...and even if I did, he did not know where to go.'

Yuugi was carried all the way to a strange float, many men were under it holding it up with all their strength. It had a roof that was being held up by four pillows, he could made out a chair right in the centre.

The thing was lowered and the men who were holding it moved to one side and bowed their heads down to the one seated. The one walked out from under the shadows of the roof and stare at Yuugi.

"It is _you_!" _Mou_ hitori no boku breathes out as he rushes down the 'steps', which were some poor men's backs. "You are the one I been dreaming about this pass season!"

"There you are!" Yuugi says with a bright smile and easily slips from the ones holding him grasp, having been used to this kind of hold from the many bullies, he walks over to the darker half, "I was looking for you!"

"You have been looking for me? Listen me, why?" Yami no Yuugi, _mou_hitori no boku, nameless Pharaoh replies proudly, he raises a hand holding back those around them who was ready to attack the stranger.

"Of course, why wouldn't I look for my other half!" Yuugi answers with smile, standing before his darkness; it was then all of Yuugi's dizziness faded and he began think rightly again. Yami was standing in front of him, solid and firm, wearing odd clothing; the other's skin was brown, his sharp eyes were red in colour, which normally only happened when he tapped into his powers.

"Other half?" Yami repeats as he steps closer to a now confused Yuugi, "Other half?"

"Yes...," Yuugi says as his mind was screaming at him, trying to give him answers, "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Yami asks his pleased look turned to a sour one, "Who else is what you?"

"Judai and Yusei were frighting by my side," Yuugi explains as he tilts his head, knowing now that this was not his _mou_ hitori no boku but the person who he was before, he was in the past where Yami was Pharaoh, "The enemy also fell."

"The enemy..." The nameless Pharaoh hisses out, he turns to a near by person, "Robe him." Someone was already there, placing a heavy but cool robe over his shoulders. The nameless turns on his heels, a light hand touch Yuugi's back ushering him along behind him.

Yuugi found himself sitting on some kind of pillow next to the seat where Yami sat, he became very aware what was going on. Yuugi knew that he had neither his cards nor Duel Disk, meaning the others did not have them; he was half aware of the Shadow Games that took place at these times, meaning that he and the others had to follow whatever rules that were set at this time, without question. Another thing Yuugi was well aware all, these games at this time were deadly, more deadly than the watered down Shadow Games of his day.

'But _mou_ hitori no boku has place us all on even ground,' Yuugi thinks as he stands and comes closer to the Yami was this age, he leans over and touches the Puzzle, 'And we all have to become familiar with these rules of the game.'

Red eyes stares at the other, feeling a strange brotherly love growing inside his chest. This feeling Atem over had around very close family members. The Pharaoh was letting someone touch the treasure, those around them there looking on in pure shock.

"There is still time to save our future." Yuugi said as he peels his eyes away from his Puzzle, "We must found the other two."


End file.
